Second Shift
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are recently paroled inmates working at the same freight company. There is some spark between them but both have personal demons and starting over isn't easy. AU, M for language, sex. Ambrollins SLASH Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins. Other characters from both WWE and TNA as well as indie promotions such as Ring Of Honor & Dragon Gate USA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Thank you to striigoi who saved by lost story from the depths of the internet! You are my angel! Also much love to RedAcher15 whos efforts mean so much._

__I rarely write author's notes but this case is special. This story was completely inspired by "For Real", author mxjoyride. That story is a phenomenal mix of sex and death and Dean and Seth – yeah their names spell Death when slashed. Wild. I wanted to base my characters on those but I just can't write "Death" so I went for Ambrollins with a lot of darkness included. My Dean is much like hers – dangerous, chain smoker, badass. My Seth is different – not timid but much less wild than mxjoyride's version. I do make mention of things from her story so total recognition for that.__

__This story was written almost crudely, spilling out of my mind and I couldn't stop it. I didn't turn to a thesaurus at all and there's no eloquence. It's just dirty and rough around the edges much like the boys in my story. Enjoy – X T L. :)__

In a time of economic woes, one business in the Tampa, Florida area was always operating in the black. Nothing slowed the cash flow into Jack Wise Freight Company. Perhaps it was the top-notch service or the fair pricing. Or perhaps it was the cheap labor of recently paroled convicts that kept the profits up. The freight company had a contract with the State of Florida and hired those recently released from prison.

The work was brutal as the company moved thousands of packages an hour. The men were tough and strong. Some just kept their head down and got the work done. Others brought their egos to work and those were the ones most likely to go back to prison.

Young and just so glad for a second chance, Seth Rollins clocked in on his first day of work. He was shown to his work station by the no-nonsense foreman, Mr. Reigns. Seth's job was pretty simple – loading a trailer with a team mate. The packages were about six-feet-long and 275 pounds. His partner for the job was Shawn Hernandez, a very muscular man of Mexican decent.

Right away, Rollins could feel the scrutinizing eyes of Hernandez looking him over. The last thing Seth wanted was to get into trouble. After all, this was a new start. The two made it through the day working quietly and harmoniously. But it was as if Hernandez waited for the last few minutes of the day to start in on Seth.

"Yo, I don't think you're pulling your weight there, ese," The big Hispanic told Rollins.

Instead of arguing, Seth just hoisted the package up higher and continued into the trailer. He was sore in every muscle and was tired to his bones, but he knew he'd been working as hard as his team mate.

"Yeah, that's real nice but yo, I'm still feeling you slip." The man had stopped. Now, the heavy package was at a stall between the two.

"C'mon, let's just get this on," Seth told him as calmly as possible. "We only have a few to go."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Hernandez let his end drop with a bang to trailer floor. The sudden weight took Rollins down too.

The big Mexican made his way into the trailer, looking on Seth with a predatory stare. "You're kinda pretty, aren't ya?"

In the other trailers each docked at a large bay door, workers had heard the loud crash of the package and they eased over to see what was happening.

"I bet you did a lot of favors in the joint." Hernandez smiled wickedly and rubbed his cock, already rising in his pants as he looked at the helpless man on the metal floor. "Why don't you show me some gratitude for taking the heavy end all day for you."

"I don't want trouble. Just back off," Rollins said, keeping eye contact with the big man. He had already noticed the other ex-cons gathering at the rear of the trailer and peering in.

Hernandez looked over his shoulder and laughed. "They ain't gonna help you, ese. They just wanna see the show."

The moment the Mexican took his eyes off Rollins, the agile man was up and maneuvered around him. He exited the trailer.

"Oh, your'e gonna run from me?" Hernandez was growing angry. "You don't run from me. You either show me some respect or go toe-to-toe with me." He followed Seth, walking slowly, savoring the fear of his victim.

Rollins looked around at the faces. None were friendly and he had no idea where Reigns was. Some of the Mexican's friends were taunting Seth. "You're going down boy." They snickered.

Leaning against the frame of the bay door was a scruffy blond eating an apple and watching with an expression just short of boredom. He caught Seth's eye for a moment.

"Well, boy, you puttin' up or shuttin' up?" The big man removed his shirt, revealing huge muscles and tough tattoos. He was not one to fuck with.

Praying that he didn't go right back to prison, Rollins stripped his shirt off as well. That brought a mixtures of low "whoa's" and some laughter mostly from the Mexican's pals.

"Alright then, your'e on," Hernandez snarled. He stepped towards the smaller man with confidence. Their was an audible gasp, followed by the murmurs of the men who had just been impressed. The new guy had nailed the Mexican right in the mouth with a tight right hand and blood was spilling. This enraged Hernandez. He rushed Rollins and caught a hard kick to the temple. Apparently the 'pretty boy' had some tricks up his sleeve. The Mexican managed to sweep Seth's legs but he was only down for a moment. Once up, he hit Hernandez with a combo – right jab, left jab and a bone-rattling uppercut.

The gathering crowd whistled and some cheered. This caught the attention of Roman Reigns, doing paperwork in his office. Through his window, he couldn't see the last two bays so he stepped out to investigate.

Meanwhile, Rollins had taken Hernandez down with a another hard kick to the head. He knew that in prison you finished a job and he jumped on the bigger man, throwing hard punches as the Mexican tried to protect his head.

Everyone jumped at the loud voice of their foreman. "Hey, cut it out! Get up!" He approached the two quickly and pulled Rollins off of Hernandez. The defeated man got to his feet and the two tried to lock up again. Reigns held Seth as another worker grabbed Hernandez.

The foreman released Rollins and stood between the two. "I'm warning you two! This stops now!" The big man of Samoan decent was intimidating and the two calmed a bit. "Alright then," Reigns tone softened. "We gotta get this stuff outta here, so everybody, back to work."

As the workers turned to go, Reigns called out, "Ziggler. Ambrose. Get their freight in the truck." He motioned to the pile of packages still to be loaded onto the truck the other two had been working on.

Dean Ambrose huffed and took another bite of his apple and tossed the rest onto the floor. "Yes, boss," He said it like a complete smart-ass.

Rollins and Hernandez headed to the office with a co-worker between them. Reigns lingered for a moment. "Ambrose, put that in trash when your'e done." He pointed to the half-eaten apple. Man, the blond was so stubborn and could be so annoying. The foreman went on to his office to handle the fighting co-workers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rollins and Hernandez had gotten a stern warning about having their parole revoked and returning to prison. Hernandez left with a bloody mouth and bruised ego. He jumped into a tricked out old Chevy with his friends and they gave Rollins the bird as they drove out of the parking lot. Seth began walking home as he had no car and no license, for that matter.

He heard the sound of a loud, big engine behind him and he dreaded taking on Hernandez and _his_ friends. But instead he looked back to see a dark green late-sixties model Dodge Charger. She was beat up but the motor sounded savage. Behind the wheel was the apple-eating blond. He came to a stop and Rollins noticed his windows were down. He leaned in.

"You cost me ten minutes of doing nothing and a perfectly good apple. Wanna ride?" Ambrose was so blasé. His tone was quirky.

"Um, if ya can." Seth replied, glad to be saved the walk back to his apartment.

"I asked, didn't I?" The blond said bluntly.

Rollins opened the heavy, squeaking door and slipped inside. The interior was as bad as the exterior with ripped seats and empty cigarette packs littering the floor. "Thanks."

Ambrose was silent. He turned the volume up on his radio and that worked quite well. Pantera blasted through the car.

"I like this song," Rollins commented.

"What?" Dean turned the radio down. He looked annoyed.

"I just said I like this song, 'Walk.' It's a good song," Seth trailed off, feeling awkward.

"It's even better when there's no jackass interrupting it," Ambrose commented and put an unlit cigarette in between his lips. He felt around for his lighter. "Fuck," He cursed, cigarette still in his lips.

He turned to Seth who was now being very quiet. "See if there's a lighter in that glove box." The man certainly had no manners.

Rollins moved quickly to open the box and whispered, "Fuck." He looked to Ambrose with an alarmed expression.

"Did you find a fucking lighter?" Ambrose asked him.

"Um, yeah." Rollins handed it to the blond. "Man, you're crazy for carrying that." Seth was speaking of the 38-caliber revolver in the glove box. As ex-cons, they were not allowed to have a firearm and it was a parole

violation.

Ambrose stopped the car and Rollins felt a rush of fear. But he realized that the blond was stopping to light his cigarette as the wind through the car kept snuffing the flame. He tossed the orange plastic lighter on to the seat. "You gonna tell?"

"No," Rollins answered nervously.

"Then there's no problem," Ambrose replied and took a deep drag. He exhaled, blowing the smoke in a straight line to Seth. The new guy coughed a little.

"Um, what's your name?" Seth asked trying to sound relaxed. "I heard the boss say 'Ambrose' but I guess that's a last name?"

"Dean," The blond answered, keeping his eyes on the road as they approached the exit of the industrial park which was almost deserted at this hour, shortly after eleven-thirty at night.

Seth shuffled in his seat. "Seth Rollins."

"Huh?" Ambrose said absently.

"That's my name."

"Oh yeah. Okay." Dean sat at the stop sign. He gave Rollins a look as if he expected something from him.

"What?" Seth said, irritated by the guy's stare.

"Right or left." The blond asked and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Oh." Rollins blushed. "Left. I live in the apartments. Ya know the ..."  
"The company apartments," Dean finished. The freight company also offered short-term lease apartments for their employees. Most places wanted a one-year rental agreement and weren't too keen on renting to someone who could return to prison at any time.

"Yeah, those," Seth confirmed. The drive was less than two minutes and Dean stopped at the entrance, letting Seth know he'd be walking the rest.

"I really appreciate it," Rollins told the driver. He opened the door and climbed out of the loud vehicle.

"Yep," Dean commented casually. "Two forty-five tomorrow."

"What?" Seth was confused.

"I'll pick you up at two forty-five. Here." He blew smoke Seth's way once again.

"Oh wow. Thanks so much, man. That's really cool of you ..." Seth just stopped talking as Dean drove away without really paying attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following afternoon at 2:45 on the dot, the old Charger pulled up. Seth climbed in and saw that Dean had a clear plastic bag full of apples and gallon-jug of water. Seth had brought 4 bottled waters and 3 sandwiches.

"You like apples?" Rollins asked cheerfully. He stopped smiling when the blond rolled his head around slowly and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Nah, I just carry them around and eat them. But I hate them." He wheeled away from the apartments.

"Look, I'm just nervous meeting new people. I've been, ya know, away a while. So if my conversational skills aren't up to par, gimme a break." Rollins exhaled, feeling better.

"Alright," Ambrose said and grinned. It was the first genuine emotion that he'd shown the new guy.

"Cool." Seth let his arm rest on the door and felt warm sunshine play on his skin. He liked the quirky guy driving – his overly-casual attitude, his obnoxious cigarettes, his countless apples – damn, he really liked him and he had no idea why.

Because of the confrontation the day before, Reigns had moved Hernandez close to his office and made Ambrose Seth's new partner. Inside, he was excited. However, Dean was all business and the two barely spoke. After work, Dean surprised Seth with an invitation for a drink.

In the darkened bar, Ambrose suddenly showed some interest and asked a personal question. "What were you in for?"

"Ah that," Rollins laughed. "Well, I drove intoxicated and crashed into an Infinity dealership and totaled 3 new cars. But I went to jail for Grand Theft Auto for the 1985 Trans-Am I was driving." Both began laughing. "I was at a party. The keys were in it." He shrugged although inside he regretted the joyride quite a bit. "I was just a stupid drunk driver. What about you?"

"Well," Dean drew the word out. "I shot a stupid drunk driver in the face." He looked serious and somewhat scary. Then he laughed. "Just kidding."

It rattled Seth a bit. This guy could be a little crazy yet Rollins still liked him. That slight vibe of dangerousness was a turn-on. "So? _Why_ did you go to the joint?"

"I'll tell you another time." And Dean was once again emotionless. He sipped his beer slowly. This time he didn't break into a grin and the matter was closed for the moment.

"Um, what about Roman? He seems cool." Seth referred to their foreman who seemed tough as nails but kept a calm, quiet demeanor.

"Yeah," Dean began. "A guy his sister was dating beat the hell out of her. She had to go to the hospital." He lit a cigarette and continued the story. "He and his cousins, Jimmy and Jey – they work over at Jack Wise with us. They all piled in their old Cadillac and went after him. He was walking home."

"Oh man, they jumped him pretty bad?"

"No," Ambrose's face was serious. "They never stopped the car. Roman just accelerated. Heard the kid went ten-feet in the air and rolled down the back of the car. Dead when he hit the asphalt." The blond took a drag off his cigarette. "He's a good guy though. Roman. Those Samoan families stick together. He was a stellar inmate – got all sorts of jobs around the place and got paroled early. He's definitely going to move on in life." A sip of beer and he finished. "He never said he was sorry. He believes it was just. And there ya go." He didn't add that Reigns' sister was left unable to get pregnant and with permanent nerve damage to the left side of her face.

Seth found Roman's story to be riveting. The foreman had a lot of baggage but he was the picture of calm. Seth immediately believed Dean – Roman was a good man. "Do you think it was just?"

Ambrose tilted his head slightly. "No. I think the fucker died too quickly." He blew smoke off to the side and stared at Seth. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I guess." Rollins felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, you do." Ambrose pushed. "You think it was just too. You're just so apologetic and timid. Speak up."

Rollins looked at his drink and said quietly, "I would've done it too."

"Yep," Ambrose agreed and snuffed his cigarette. He hadn't even finished one beer and Seth was not alarmed that Dean would be driving.

Secretly, Rollins was disappointed that the two couldn't sit in the bar a while longer but Dean was ready to go.

The drive was quiet and neither spoke. At the entrance of the apartment complex, Seth climbed out of the Charger. "Two forty-five?" Seth asked.

"For sure," Dean answered and pulled away. Seth wished he could go with him to whatever place he went – his own apartment, a house – any place to be alone with the blond. 

Chapter 4

After another exhausting shift at the freight company, Ambrose drove Seth home. It was Friday and Rollins was already disappointed that he wouldn't see the man until Monday. He decided to take a chance. As he was opening the door to get out of the beat up car, he turned to Dean. "Hey, ya know I don't have a car but do you want to go to a bar or something tonight? I can give you gas money."

"No, I have somewhere to be," Dean answered, his tone sounded as if he could not care less about hanging out with Rollins.

"Oh yeah, thats' cool," Seth replied trying to sound casual.

"I can tomorrow night," The blond said as he fiddled with the stereo, not looking up.

"Tomorrow night?" Rollins was aware that he sounded excited and he noticed the slightest smile come and go quickly on Dean's face. "That'd be cool."

"Okay then. I'll be here at 7:30." In his usual manner, Ambrose drove away without waiting for a response.

Once inside Seth cracked a beer open and sipped the cold beverage feeling a wonderful mix of happiness, nervousness and contentment.

_The following evening_

Just as he'd said, Dean pulled up at 7:30. Seth hopped in and did a double-take. Ambrose looked much different. Much sexier. He was wearing kind of tattered jeans, very hardcore, his tight tee was a distressed dark gray and a black denim, well-fitting jacket. His neck was adorned with a pewter, ball-link necklace and he wore several plain silver band rings on his fingers. The black boots he wore looked like something you'd see in a mosh-pit. His dirty-blond hair which was usually pushed out of his face was all falling forward now and Seth realized how long it actually was as a few strands fell across his eyes. Rollins thought the blond looked like a fucking rockstar. His lit cigarette held delicately in his lips just added to his bad boy appeal.

"What's up?" Rollins greeted him. The brunette was looking quite good himself clad also in flattering jeans, a black tee that was snug to his lean, muscular build. He had was holding his jacket, a black leather motorcycle style that went well with his biker boots. His only jewelry was a nice stainless steel watch given to him as a gift several years before. He wore his long brown hair in a tight, low ponytail.

" 'Sup," Dean replied. He pulled away and tossed his cigarette butt from the window. Seth hated littering and yet when Ambrose did it, so careless and not giving a damn, it seemed hot. "So. You know a place or is that on me?"

Laughing nervously, Seth had to be honest. "I guess I was going to put that burden on you. I don't know shit around here yet."

"I like metal. I think you said you liked Pantera. We'll go to a hardcore little club I know." He cranked up Slipknot on the stereo and the two drove to a club a few miles out of town, simply called Hammer. It was loud and grungy and everything hardcore metal should be. Seth liked it right away.

As they made their way through the crowded establishment, several people spoke to Dean.

A guy with spiked hair and a septum ring gave the blond a tight handshake and pat on the back. "What's up, Ambrose?" The guy said seeming quite drunk.

"Not much, man. Working my ass off everyday."

"I hear that," The guy replied. "Take it easy."

"You, too." Dean called as the man moved on.

A couple of girls stopped. One, a blonde wearing apparently

all the make-up she owned and a brunette in a low cut tank top. "Dean fucking Ambrose." She pouted playfully. "I thought you were gonna call me."

Ambrose took a draw from a new cigarette and blew smoke in her direction. The blonde began coughing and threw Dean a dirty look. "You thought wrong," He said in an almost emotionless voice.

"Damn it, Dean! You can be such a prick!" The brunette snapped.

"Ya got me there," He agreed.

"Fuck it," She growled and pulled her girlfriend with her, leaving Dean behind.

Finally the guys reached the bar and found a couple of empty stools. They ordered straight whiskey and downed them. "That your ex-girlfriend?" Seth asked, hoping that Dean was at least bi.

"She wishes," Ambrose replied and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh shit! Ambrose?" A tall man with red hair approached. "Ya've been missin' forever." Seth was immediately jealous of the guy with a huge build and an Irish accent.

Dean smiled broadly and stood. "Dude!" They embraced, clapping each other on the back. Rollins felt left out.

"Babe," The Irishman called out and a sexy girl slinked up beside him. "Look." He pointed to Dean.

"Oh my God!" She jumped up practically onto Dean's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Careful, don't pop your fake tits. I know Sheamus paid a lot for those things." Dean teased. She just giggled.

Ambrose motioned Seth to come around. "You guys, this is Seth. He also is currently paying for his sins at Jack Wise." The couple laughed. "Seth, this is two of the few people that a I give a damn about, Sheamus and Kaitlyn."

"How'ya fella?" The redhead asked as he shook Seth's hand. The girl with both and blonde and black hair extended her hand and smiled warmly.

The three began catching up and Rollins slipped back onto his bar stool. He overheard the girl. "He's awfully cute," She teased Dean. He heard Ambrose shush her and he felt a rush of excitement. Apparently Dean was into guys. "Were just co-workers," Dean added. But Seth was undeterred. He felt a strong connection with the blond.

"Ya better go for it, fella," Sheamus teased Dean. "After all, he's much better lookin' than you." He laughed. It seemed the trio had no idea that Seth was eavesdropping.

"Fuck you, man." Ambrose played angry.

"Don't you worry, Dean," Kaitlyn purred. "I think you're sexy and dangerous and hot." She ran her fingers through his hair. Her flirtations sounded very sincere.

The Irishman spoke up. "Keep it in your pants, will ya, woman. Jeez. I'm right here." He laughed good-naturedly, used to his girlfriend's bold flirting. "So, man it's good to see ya. Don't stay away so long next time."

As the couple moved on, Dean settled beside Seth. He ordered several Jim & Cokes. And he seemed to loosen up a bit. He looked to Seth and engaged him in conversation. "You like this place?"

"Yeah, man. It's very cool." Rollins was quite happy that he blond was more talkative. The man rarely spoke except for necessary conversation.

"I haven't been here in about 3 months. Sometimes, work just wears me out. I'll plan on coming but then I just sleep."

"I can understand. That job is brutal." Rollins sipped on his straight whiskey. "Does it get easier? My whole body aches."

"Yeah, it gets better. You get more used to it." Suddenly Dean's hand was on Seth's lower back. "This is where it kills me sometimes." He stroked back and forth across the sore back of his new friend and then removed it. It was such an ambiguous move. Did it mean something?

"Yeah, um, that place does get sore," Seth replied, although he was a little nervous and excited from the touch. A quick smile played on Dean's lips and he seemed to pick up on his co-worker's interest.

Just as the two shared an extensive gaze, a tattooed man showed up and rudely interrupted, practically getting in between the two. "Ambrose, I have some stuff you might like." The guy looked at Rollins. "Who the hell is this?"

"Punk this is Seth. We work together," Dean explained. He looked at Seth and told him, "This is Punk, an 'associate' of mine." He laughed in his throat and smirked.

"How ya doing man?" Rollins held a hand out.

Punk ignored the gesture and turned back to Dean. "Alright, so you're busy at the moment. Hit me on my cell. I have some sweet stuff. I'm getting out of here."

"Later, man." Then Ambrose grinned at Seth. "He's fucking rude to everybody."

Rollins wondered what "stuff" Punk had for Dean. He hoped it wasn't drugs. Seth stayed away from them and wasn't fond of people who abused them as they became another person when jacked up on shit like that.

The two stayed at the club for close to three hours. It seemed every little bit, some stranger would pop up and be greeting Dean. Although spending time with Dean is what Seth wanted, he was disappointed that they weren't alone.

As if sensing this or just by chance, Ambrose turned to the brunette beside him. "Ready to blow this joint?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Rollins thought for a moment and looked concerned. "You've had a pretty good bit of Jim."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I know this cool place to kick it and drink even more Jim." He grinned.

"I don't know. I mean I just went to prison for that shit. Shouldn't you sober up?"

"No," Ambrose answered, keeping his eyes on Seth. He was so blunt. "I mean you can catch a ride with Sheamus. He won't mind. I could ask."

Seth had to make a split second decision. "No, no. I'll go with you. Just be careful."

"Of course," Dean replied. His tone sounded a bit sarcastic.

Oddly, Seth found the blond's dangerous attitude pretty hot. He seemed to have no sense of boundaries and no respect for the law. And consequences didn't seem to matter to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

They were on back roads now, Dean driving quite well. He didn't speed or swerve. Seth felt calmer now. They turned onto a dirt road and pulled up finally at a deserted lakeside area littered with beer bottles, the loud engine died. Dean turned on a Nine Inch Nails cd and grabbed something from the backseat.

Seth couldn't control his reaction, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. It was an unopened bottle of Jim Beam. Did this guy ever actually obey the law? He cracked the seal and took a generous drink as he made his way around the car. When Rollins stepped out, Dean passed him the bottle and he took a small sip, feeling that burn throughout his body.

"What is this place?" Seth liked the location with the sandy man-made beach along side a quiet lake.

"Lake Aleda," Ambrose answered as he reached for the bottle. "Way on the other side are all the upper middle class homes with their alarm systems and SUVs parked safely in their garages. Just livin' a sucker's life. No excitement." He took another big swallow of the burning alcohol. "Fuck them." He slipped up on the hood of his car, the engine had made the hood warm under him.

"So, you gonna tell me why you went to prison now?" Rollins thought that in his relaxed state that his friend might spill.

"Well, apparently, I kidnapped, beat and tried to rape a guy." He snorted with laughter. "Course, he was my boyfriend of ten months and the allegations were completely false." He stared across the lake. "He was a college guy from an uppity family. Ashamed of me, no doubt. He liked, well, _we_ liked rough things if you get what I mean. He liked being tied up and getting a little bit hurt. It was just the way we liked it." He pulled his legs onto the hood with him and sat cross-legged. "One night, things got wild at his apartment, things got loud. His neighbors called the cops and called his parents. They came in and saw the scene and I'm getting arrested. And him, he didn't want Mommy and Daddy to know his boyfriend was a thug, so he played frightened and told them that I was trying to overpower him. I went to prison, he went to Columbia University and that's it." He looked to Seth for a reaction.

"What a dick," Rollins said. For some reason that simple comment made Dean laugh. He passed the Jim back to Seth.

"Fuck him. Karma is a motherfucker." Ambrose seemed to believe that very much and quieted on the subject. Rollins was very intrigued with his new friend's sexual tendencies.

"And then you ended up at Jack Wise Freight." Seth gave the blond a look of compassion. Dean didn't respond so Seth continued. "What a shitty process that was huh? Did you have to take a physical and get all those tests?"

"It's mandatory, right?"

"Crazy, huh?" Seth tried to sound casual. "Fucking small pox test. Who has that? And what else ..." he trailed off trying to sound as if he were thinking it over though he knew what he wanted to mention.

"HIV test," Dean said directly and looked closely at Seth as if he knew that's what the new guy wanted to ask about it.

"That too," Seth said just short of sounding cool and calm. "Of course, I was clean. I even got a card to prove it." He laughed as if it were just conversation.

Ambrose was amused by the new guy's cautious flirtations. "Yeah, me too." He held his hand out for the bottle and took a sip. "Why don't you just ask me."

"Huh? Ask you?" Seth grew nervous. "I just did."

"No. What you really want to ask me." Ambrose eyed Seth.

"I don't know what you mean." Rollins was fidgeting with his watch band.

"You want to ask me to fuck you." Dean's demeanor was absolute calm. He took another sip of the Jim. He kept his eyes on Seth and it made the brunette feel very uncomfortable. "You can deny it if you want to."

"You have a really big ego," The brunette replied trying to sound as if Dean's very forward comment hadn't affected him.

"I have a really big everything," Ambrose told him. Goddamn. Seth's cock woke up a bit. Ambrose picked up his cigarettes laying next to him on the car and lit one casually, cooly. "You're reputation proceeded you, ya know? That's why Hernandez made a move on you."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Rollins narrowed his

eyes and stared at the blond.

"Word is you gave it away like candy in the joint – not for favors or protection – but because you just like dick." He turned his head and blew a plume of smoke skyward.

"That's bullshit." Seth reddened. He had gotten around a bit in prison but his partner's were his own choices and he had some hot fucking guys. He had no regrets.

"Just saying what I heard," Dean clarified. The two were quiet for a moment. Dean finally spoke. He looked Rollins' young face over. "You should stop looking like that – half-innocent, half-slut – or things might happen."

"What things?" Seth sounded annoyed. He was still upset over the fact that he had a reputation from jail.

"I'll probably put you over the hood of my car and fuck the life out of you." Ambrose didn't bat an eye but simply took another drag from his cigarette.

Rollins jaw dropped. He'd never met someone so unapologetically blunt. He watched Ambrose scoot to the edge of the hood, allowing his legs to dangle over the side. At first Seth thought the blond was coming after him and he actually got turned on by the idea of getting some rough treatment from this outlaw. But instead, Dean looked over the lake and drank more whiskey. He held the bottle in one hand, his lit cigarette in the other. He looked at Rollins. "You're still doing that look. It's driving me kinda fucking crazy."

Unable to control his desires, Seth moved between Dean's spread knees, facing him. He slipped a hand behind the blond's neck and pulled him forward. Their lips met and there was pure heat between them. He was surprised that Dean's whiskey and smoke-laced kiss was actually soft and skillful. A smooth tongued entered Seth's mouth and he wound his own around it. Seth moaned a bit and Ambrose wrapped his arms around the tight, lean body of Rollins, the whiskey bottle still clutched in his hand – the other he held away from Seth's back being careful not to burn him with the cigarette. The kiss was rather long, each tilted their heads, coming at each other at different angles, lips barely meeting and then pressing hard together. Finally, they broke apart and Seth was breathing hard. Dean looked emotionless but Seth had become used to this. The blond took a big sip of whiskey.

"You still wanting to bend me over your car?" Seth's eyes were little pools of sex, begging for it.

"Maybe one day," Dean answered and he seemed to brush off the hot kiss they'd just shared. He pushed Seth back slightly and slid off the car. He made his way to the water's edge and began tossing rocks in. "This lake is always warm," he told Seth without looking back. With that, the blond shed all his clothing and dove in.

Rollins was still rattled over Dean's brush-off and realized that he didn't even get a good look at the guy's body.

Ambrose surfaced and his hair was slicked back on his head. Although it was slightly thinning, perhaps from the stress of never letting his emotions out, Seth still thought it was sexy.

"You gonna stare or are you gonna swim?" Ambrose began swimming farther out.

Rollins stripped to his underwear, not wanting to reveal a still-erect dick. He noticed the blond smile slightly at his modesty. "Are there fucking alligators in there?"

"Probably," Dean answered and continued swimming out further.

"Fuck it," Seth cursed and climbed in. The water was as warm as Dean had promised. It was nice. He swam to catch up with his new friend.

_The following morning_

Seth opened his eyes slowly to a bright sunrise. His head pounded. "Goddamn," He whispered as he sat up on the beach. He looked around for Dean and saw him once again on the hood of his car. He was smoking, of course, and drinking again.

He noticed Seth. "Hair of the dog," He grinned and held the bottle up. "Catch!" He yelled loudly.

"Fuck man," Seth hissed. The bottle of Jim landed in the sand beside him.

As they headed back to the apartments, Seth was feeling better. He recalled the kiss and smiled. The rest of the night was a blur – swimming, falling asleep on the sand, relocating to the backseat of Dean's car at some point then back to the beach. Despite all of Seth's moving about, Ambrose had slept like the dead on the beach, his jacket over his naked torso.

At the apartments, Dean slowed and actually pulled into the complex. "Which one?"

"Building C," Seth pointed in the direction of his unit. He was so pleased that Dean had decided to drive to his building as his head still ached despite some relief from the whiskey.

"Right here is good," Rollins told the blond. "I had fun. Thanks."

"So, tomorrow I'll be up at the entrance. Two forty-five." Dean put a hand through his wild hair. "I have to get some real fucking sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Rollins got out and then leaned in. "Thanks again."

"No problem. It was fun." He nodded and began backing up.

In his darkened bedroom, Seth collapsed on his sheets. He was so happy with such a small comment from Dean. The blond had fun. Seth had fun. Life felt good. 

Chapter 6

On Monday afternoon, Ambrose came rolling up in the Charger at two forty-five as usual. Though Seth's hair was in a tight ponytail, he noticed the change right away. When Rollins sat down, Dean couldn't help but ask, "Did Kaitlyn talk you into that?" He smirked.

Seth had parted his hair to the left and taken a section from the right side and bleached it platinum blond. Dean thought it looked absolutely trashy. In other words, he loved it. Seth touched his hair and grinned. "I wanted a change."

"I like it," Ambrose commented and they pulled onto the street, heading to the industrial park. "Um, I got ya something." Dean reached for a clear plastic bag and handed it to Seth. Inside were three green apples. "Granny Smith apples." Dean had one already in his hand and took a bite.

"Thank you," Rollins told the blond and removed an apple. He polished it on his shirt and began eating. Ambrose turned up the stereo and they enjoyed the sunny afternoon ride.

Later, as they began loading a trailer, Dean mentioned to Seth, "Hey I gotta cut out early tonight. I already asked Roman. Can you walk home?"

"Yeah sure," Seth agreed. He wanted to ask where Dean was going but didn't want to be nosy.

Around 9:30 that night, Ambrose left and Roman himself helped Rollins finish loading. At 11:30, the buzzer sounded and everyone headed for the time clock. Seth stepped out into a clear night with a hint of chill in the air. He slipped into his jacket and began walking. Slowly, a car rolled up behind him and he heard them start taunting. "Where's your boyfriend, ese?" "He makin' you walk home because your blow job was shit?" Laughter, and the car idled. Rollins looked back to see Hernandez get out along with his pal, Anarquia.

"Ain't nobody forgot about the bullshit sucker punch you caught me with." Hernandez was smirking, having the upper hand.

"Were all the punches I threw sucker punches?" Seth boasted. "And the kicks?" Rollins was slipping his jacket off. He knew that he was outnumbered and would probably get his ass kicked but he was going to fight. He took the first swing and hit Hernandez square in the jaw but Anarquia was on him like a pit bull and began striking him with hard fists. Hernandez recovered and joined in as they took Seth to the ground and began kicking him. The two were merciless with the kicks to Seth's ribs.

There was a flash of lights and screeching of tires and Dean's Charger stopped sideways in the road. He jumped out along with that guy Punk from the bar. Both were welding metal pipes and laid in on the two hassling Seth. "Fuck!" Hernandez cursed in pain. Like a coward, he ran for the car, leaving his friend to Ambrose and Punk.

Anarquia called for help but his pal had deserted him and stayed in the locked car. Punk grabbed Anarquia's arms and pulled them behind his back. Dean aimed the metal pipe at Hernandez through the windshield. "Fuck with him again and this shit is coming to you." He slammed the steel into the man's ribs several times. Punk finished him off by banging his forehead off the car. Though quiet, Punk pointed a finger towards Hernandez and even Seth felt a chill.

Ambrose gathered Seth and got him into the passenger side while Punk slipped into the backseat. They spun rubber leaving the scene. "Fuck man. I got done early and was coming to give you a ride. What the fuck?"

From the back, Punk chimed in. "Right place, right time. Divine inter-fucking-vention." He and Ambrose fist bumped over the seat.

"Thanks guys," Rollins managed, his breathing labored. "They're just going to get me later."

Ambrose shot Punk a look in the rearview mirror and smiled knowingly. "No, they won't," Punk told him. "Me and Hernandez go way back. Believe me, now he knows you know me, it's over."

"It is," Dean agreed. "People who run with Punk don't get much heat. He's pretty much a badass." Dean chuckled and Punk joined him.

"So, I run with you now?" Seth asked, laughing though it hurt.

"You run with Dean, you run with me. Okay man? Well, okay, _Seth_?" Punk put a hand over the seat and Rollins shook it carefully. His ribs hurt quite a bit.

"So, dude," Punk turned his attention to Dean. "You should take care of him. So go by his place – the apartments and grab his shit. Take me to where I needed to be like, damn, 15 minutes ago. Call me tomorrow, let me know what you decided." To Rollins it sounded like code.

"I already know what I want." Ambrose was rolling towards the apartments. "After seeing that shit, I want the 12-gauge."

"Alright then, show me the cash and she's all yours."

The three pulled up to Seth's unit and he told Dean where his change of clothing could be found. "Okay. I'll just grab what I figure you need, all that shit." Rollins nodded, so thankful someone was watching out for him.

When Dean disappeared inside, Punk turned to Seth and told him in menacing voice.

"Yeah, I sell guns bitch. You ever fucking tell a soul, I will cut your fucking throat. We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Seth answered timidly. He was in shock by the very serious sounding threat. Punk clapped him on the shoulder, "Good man," Punk said - once again in a friendly tone and sat back.

Inside, Dean looked around the small apartment and got a feel for how hard Seth had it. There was no furniture to speak of. A mattress on the floor and a small TV tray were all the useful pieces Rollins had. A small TV sat at the foot of the mattress. Ambrose felt a compassion for Seth and quickly stifled those emotions. He grabbed the clothing and toiletries and locked the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

After dropping Punk off, the two made their way once again towards Lake Aleda. Seth wondered why. As if knowing his passenger was confused, Dean looked over. "I live on the lake." He smiled. "Like literally. I have a houseboat." Rollins thought that was pretty damn cool.

They pulled up to the small boat that gently moved with the water. It looked something like a Winnebago floating there. Dean helped the injured man from his car and had his belongs under the other arm. They entered and Seth found that it was small but well-appointed with what looked like new furnishing in calming earth tones – a small dining area and long couch sat under the windows of one side with the other housing the refrigerator, sink and stove top and microwave. There was a small desk near the window on that side with a lamp and a laptop computer resting on it.

"So, pretty simple here. Fridge, um stove – no oven – I gave up baking." Dean grinned and Seth absolutely loved it. "Bathroom and washer/dryer is that end and this end is my bedroom." He laid Seth's clothing and personal items on the couch. "Let's have look." He motioned for Rollins to remove his shirt.

Seth winced as he raised his arms. "Their punches weren't so bad but the kicks. Damn." He exhaled deeply as Dean's warm hands touched his ribcage. The blond smoothed them across slowly, feeling for breaks.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Rollins asked though he wanted this to continue.

"Yeah," Ambrose replied keeping his focus on Seth's black and blue torso. "I've been in a lot of fights." He looked up. "A lot."

"Somebody broke your ribs?" Seth groaned as Dean touched a tender area. "Damn, that hurts."

"My dad," Ambrose answered casually. "He broke em a few times when I was in junior high. When I got in high school, I realized that I could hit back. That was the end of him beating up on me. He learned real quick to be afraid of me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rollins felt awkward.

"The past is the past. He died of cancer. Good fucking riddance." Ambrose laughed a bit. "And now I smoke like a fucking chimney." His hands had roamed all of Seth's ribs. "You're just bruised man. We'll tape you up good. It'll heal. Let Roman know and he'll give you some light duty."

"Should I tell him how it happened?" Rollins was not one to snitch but damn, he wished Hernandez would go back to prison.

"Nah. Just say you got jumped. He'll know who did it." Dean's hands were still on Seth's smooth skin. He ran his fingers in lazy circles – gently, soothingly. He put his warm lips to Rollins' neck and just breathed against it. It made Seth almost moan. He shook a bit as those lips began to form kisses against his skin. His hair had fallen during in the assault and Ambrose pushed it aside with the back of his hand and continued with slow, pleasant kisses, plucking the skin gently. Against Seth's ear, he exhaled softly. "You should rest up. Let's get you taped." Though Seth knew that the last thing he needed was to be on the receiving end of a hard fucking, that's exactly what he wanted. He caught Dean by the arm and he sat back down. "What?"

"_What_?" Seth asked flirtatiously. "What do you think? You turn me on." He carefully leaned over and kissed the blond lightly on the lips.

Ambrose accepted the kiss but cut it rather short. "Okay, let's get you taped up." This time, he rose and went for the bathroom cabinet. Seth sighed, disappointed.

After Dean taped Seth's ribs tightly, he rose and went to a small closet inside the bathroom. He produced a pillow and a light blanket.

"Okay, so I left the bathroom light on." He was stocking the couch with the things from the linen closet. "I know you aren't like afraid of the dark, but you don't really know my place." He unexpectedly leaned down and took Seth in a kiss. It was urgent and hungry, his mouth exploring Seth's roughly. When he withdrew, he picked up where he'd left off. "I just washed all this so it should be fresh. Um, I'm going to bed then."

"Thanks for everything," Rollins told him as he watched him go through the small door.

"Yup," Dean answered and closed the door quietly behind him.

Though Rollins wanted to follow, he stretched out on the couch. It was comfortable. He wasn't sure he could get that kiss off his mind – it had burned through his entire being. And he was sure that he'd not be able to sleep. But Dean's warm kiss still on his lips and the gentle feel of the houseboat relaxed him. Within moments, his eyes were closed and his breathing slow. Ambrose peeked from his door and saw that Seth was already asleep. He thought that if his new friend had been awake, he might have actually invited him in to his bed. Dean closed the door softly and returned to bed.

8\. Chapter 8

As expected, Roman had put Seth on light duty after seeing his bruises. By the end of the week, everyone had noticed the absence of Hernandez in the building. Reigns was tight-lipped regarding his whereabouts but it quickly became basic knowledge that he'd violated parole and was back to the pen for the remainder of his sentence, seven years. Rollins was very relieved.

Each day, Dean had been picking Rollins up for work but never brought up the subject of the kiss they'd shared on the houseboat. As a matter of fact, Ambrose didn't make any moves on Seth and kept things very much like business as usual – pick him up, drop him off, pick him up, drop him off – that same routine with very little conversation.

On Friday, the two headed to Seth's building. "So, you think we might do something? Maybe that bar again?"

"My weekend is just completely full, man. Maybe another time." Dean kept eye contact with Rollins and didn't seem to be making excuses. He took a draw on his cigarette and blew the smoke out his window. "I'm gonna get going. Pick you up Monday." The loud Charger was gone shortly.

Seth spent the weekend in his lonely apartment. God, he missed Dean and couldn't wait to get back to work just to see him.

As Rollins worked his third week at the freight company, he was finally getting used to it. His stamina was up and his muscles stronger. Those five days flew by. As Dean was dropping Seth off Friday night, he asked out of the blue if Seth wanted to go out the next night. After Rollins agreed, Dean said, "I don't really wanna go somewhere crowded. I'll think of something." Eight o' clock was the agreed time and Rollins was absolutely thrilled. Hell, he didn't want to be anywhere crowded either. He went into his bare apartment and watched some TV, ate another budget dinner and then slept like a baby.

The following night he was so ready and Ambrose pulled up right on time. It seemed that with all the trouble that Dean made – being on time was the one thing he always did right. This time, the guys had dressed down a bit. They weren't going to a bar. Still both looked delicious and Rollins liked that Dean once again had his hair wildly down in his eyes. The two sported jeans that were made for just kicking back, Dean's were a faded out denim with ragged hem. He wore a simple, faded out Disturbed "Down With The Sickness" tee. Seth was very similar in a pair of his tattered work jeans and a v-neck snug black t-shirt.

"What's on the menu?" Seth asked feeling slightly anxious.

"I gotta make a quick run by Punk's place and then I was thinking about chilling at the lake again. Nothing fancy but drinking, music, just hang out." He grinned. "And yeah, drinking is always on my menu."

"I don't mind. Have you noticed me turning it down?" Both laughed.

Punk lived in a nice fucking house. Apparently running guns was a lucrative business. Ambrose popped out shortly discreetly holding the shotgun that Punk had held for him. "Let's roll." He headed the old Dodge towards Lake Aleda.

The two sat on the beach and passed Jim Beam back and forth. Dean chain smoked and for once, they talked quite a bit.

Rollins explained to Dean how he'd managed to avoid a lot of hassle in prison. "First day, I was processed with these two other guys, Justin Gabriel – he's like a foreign national and this dude, Heath Slater. We got to talking and we knew we were, ya know, 'pretty.' So we teamed up and stuck together – made ourselves an alliance. Safety in numbers. After a few failed tries at getting to us because we always had each others' backs, things calmed down." Then he blushed. "But we did get a little close among ourselves and a couple of other guys who were kind of in the same predicament. And that's my horrible 'slutting around.' No big deal really."

Seth learned things about his new friend and was surprised to learn that Dean was just a few credits away from having a Bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering. He had long wanted to get into the aircraft industry – he loved the speed and raw power. He kind of lived for danger.

He found out that Ambrose had a cat – an orange tabby named Rex that hid from strangers and had not made an appearance when Seth spent the night.

"You don't seem like you'd have a cat," Seth chuckled.

"I found him hanging out near trash bins. He ran to me, hungry and desperate." Ambrose smiled. "I picked him up and thought 'Damn, you're kinda like me out here scraping

by.' So I picked him up and five months have passed. He loves being inside. He only goes outside to sit on top of the boat in the sun. Otherwise, he's happy just hanging out with me." Dean chuckled. "Go fuckin' figure."

"I understand his logic," Rollins flirted. Feeling a bit loosened up, he went for a kiss. Ambrose managed to dodge it and rose to his feet.

"I gotta get a new pack of smokes." He headed for the car. No longer patient, Rollins followed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Seth said angrily. He was frustrated and confused.

"Cuz I'm addicted to them," Dean answered and pilfered in the car until he produced a pack.

"Not the fucking cigarettes – the way you act with me. You come on then you back off. You're fucking hot and then cold as ice. What's this damn game? I'm sick of playing it." Rollins jaw was set and he wanted answers.

Taking a deep breath, Dean reluctantly replied. "I do like you, okay?"

"So? I like you. Where's the fucking problem."

"Man, I have issues. I'm fucking weird." Dean closed his eyes. "I don't trust myself with you. Okay? Part of me really wants to hook up. Hell, more than hook up. But I kinda wanna fucking hurt you. I'm just a sick guy." He shook his head. "See? Fuckin' issues."

"Hurt me? You want to beat me with a steel pipe? What do you mean, hurt me?" Seth had a feeling what Dean was touching on but this was one of those things that needed to be clear.

"No, motherfucker." There was a flash of anger on the blond's face and Seth broke into a slight sweat. "The kind of hurt that I went to jail for. Getting rough for sexual gratification. I like it. I can't change it. It's the way I'll always be and damn, if a person turned on me like that again … fuck, I don't know." He ran a hand through his wild hair. "Scared now? Still interested?" He laughed loudly, disturbingly. "Unless you really have a thing for getting hurt, then stop trying to be fucking close to me. Stop crowding me. Fuck." He inhaled deeply after ending the tirade.

Seth grabbed him by the arm and gave Dean an intense look. It was smoldering. "I like getting hurt."

Ambrose shook his head. He was seriously offended that the brunette had made the stupid comment and yet, he couldn't deny how incredibly hot Rollins had said it. However, he had to warn Seth. He grasped the brunette's face roughly. "Don't say stupid things that you don't mean just to get a piece." He moved within inches of Rollins' face. "Believe me, you will get more than you are ready to handle."

"I'm not lying. I liked you right away because you seemed so hard and I sensed you were a force I'd like to reckon with. And then you told me about your charges, and God help me, it turned me on instead of scaring me."

A stinging slap startled Seth. It took him a moment to grasp that Dean had put an open hand right across his left cheek. His lips parted and he took in a shaky breath. "Do it again," Seth whispered, his tone sultry. So Dean did and the smack was loud as hell. Rollins closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Ambrose studied his face and saw genuine arousal. He jerked Rollins forward and kissed him roughly. Seth was all about it and clung hard to the blond.

"Fuck, you've been trying to get on my dick since day one," Dean hissed and went straight for Seth's fly. Whatever had him wound so damn tight had just started unraveling at sonic speed and he opened the zipper quickly to find Rollins throbbing. Dean was rough and spun Seth towards the car. Rollins wondered if this was going to be the moment that Ambrose followed through with his threat to fuck him on the hood of the car. The blond jerked the jeans to Rollin's thighs and gripped his skin, almost scratching it.

A strong hand wrapped around Seth's cock. Ambrose seemed to say to no one, "Big fucking cock." His rushed manner slowed and he stroked Seth's length, sending tremors through the lean man. Rollins moaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so damn amazing.

"You like this?" Ambrose asked right in his ear.

"Oh fuck yeah," Seth groaned.

The stroking continued and the two were quiet. Suddenly, a warm, saliva-coated finger slipped right up Seth's ass. He grunted softly and changed his stance to better receive it. Ambrose was candid. "This is what really gets you going, isn't it?"

Instead of answering, Rollins just moaned uncontrollably. Ambrose abandoned the cock and wrapped Seth's hair around his fist and jerked the man's back roughly, leaving his neck pulled tense. The finger inside continued finding that hot place that made Seth weak. "Say you fucking like it."

"I do fucking like it. I do," Rollins whined. He went weak when the hand returned to his cock and continued stroking him. The skilled digit still massaged the spot in Seth that wrecked all his control. He was wildly delighted.

"Fucking tight little asshole," Dean growled close to Seth's ear. His choice of words was crude and dirty and Rollins got into that instantly. For the next several minutes, it was just heavy breathing and low moaning and expert hands on Rollins.

"I need to cum," Seth whispered, shaking with pleasure.

"Fuck it, go on my car," Ambrose spoke roughly. And Seth did just that. Jerking and grunting to an orgasm, splashing the old car's hood. Behind him, Dean had pulled his own dick out and jerked it quickly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He repeated as he came, letting his seed hit the ground. "Oh fuck," He cursed once more before going to the sand and plopping down. He yanked his jeans up, covering his stickiness. He noticed Seth watching. "What can I say? I'm a fucking dirty human being." He lit up and exhaled loudly, smoke drifted up and dissipated.

Seth joined him shortly and went for a kiss. This time Ambrose responded, holding his cigarette out to his side. He sucked on Seth's tongue and felt a strange urge to nibble on it. When the kiss finally came to a gentle end, Dean gave Seth a gravely serious look. "You have no idea the fucking Pandora's box you've opened." It sent a little chill through Rollins but he was ready to play.

Seth casually pulled the cigarette from Dean's lips and took a draw. He exhaled smoke without so much as a sputter and handed it back to Dean who was completely surprised. "I always was a glutton for punishment." His look of bold confidence was quite the turn-on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9

Eventually, the two drove the short distance to Dean's boat. Rollins wondered if things were heading for the next level that night. God, he hoped so. But instead the two drank themselves into oblivion and passed out.

Seth awoke Sunday morning and was startled. A small orange cat was just inches from his face. "Holy shit." Apparently Rex had come out of hiding. The animal leapt from the couch when Seth jerked. He noticed the cat ran into the bedroom. He peered inside to see Ambrose asleep, on top of the covers and still fully clothed. "Drunk fucker," Rollins laughed. He gazed at the blond thinking that beneath his exterior, he wasn't so cold or emotionless.

Seth slid onto the bed and beside Dean who'd not offered his bed last night. Rollins wondered if Ambrose really was afraid to fuck him. He'd gone to prison, after all, for enjoying his last boyfriend in a rough sexual situation. How could he trust that Seth, too, wouldn't suddenly change his mind about those dangerous encounters?

He began stroking Dean's torso and the blond opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?" He was still groggy. He eyed Seth and was fully awake. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I just came in here two seconds ago. Calm down. Your damn cat woke me up." Rollins grinned, letting Dean know that little animal hadn't really bothered him.

"Oh," Ambrose smiled sleepily. "Rex, c'mere boy." Seth thought it was really cute the way Dean had called out what sounded like Re-Ex, two syllables. The cat jumped on the bed and went straight to Dean, still eyeing Rollins cautiously. "Move slow and pet him."

The brunette, now a brune-blond?, reached forward and barely touched the cat's head. He stroked him slowly and gently. The orange tabby purred and rubbed it's scent glands against Seth. "Oh, he's claiming you," Dean joked.

"You wanna claim me too?" Rollins gave the blond a look that melted Dean inside. Seth's eyes screamed COME AND GET ME NOW.

"I gotta feed him," Ambrose countered. He rose and went to the small galley kitchen. Rollins broke into silent laughter as he heard the hard-shelled bad boy "You want tuna? Huh? Or chicken? Tuna? Ohh, good choice. G'boy." Seth heard the can open and the cat meow loudly. "Hold on, here ya go. G'boy." Ambrose returned and realized how he must've sounded. "He's my only friend. Gimme a break." The blond smiled and looked away nervously. "And you, now. You're my friend, right?"

"Of course," Rollins quickly answered having seen the look of questioning on Ambrose's face. He realized something. Ambrose was more frightened of him than he was Ambrose. Almost a month ago, Seth would've never believed that. He moved to the foot of the bed and moved his legs off the end, planting his feet on the floor. He faced Ambrose. "So, what did you tell me a while back? You have a big everything." Seth looked up to the blond with sultry eyes. He reached and caught the waistband of Ambrose's jeans and pulled him forward.

"Um, what, what are you doing?" Dean stammered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Seth finally had a chance to return some the attitude that Ambrose had so regularly dished out. "Take your shirt off."

It was so apparent that Dean wasn't used to being told what to do but he slipped his shirt off quickly. For some reason the demand had moved him to action. Rollins fingers worked the button and zipper of the jeans and he looked up at the blond with parted lips. He slipped his fingertips inside the waistband, feeling the soft bare skin of the hips, the upper buttocks – no underwear. He opened the fly and slipped it down carefully.

Dean's cock was half-hard and already looked nice and plump. His soft light hair was testament to his natural blond locks.

Rollins stroked the man and his dick was up quickly. "You don't lie," Seth whispered. Ambrose was big and thick and, fuck, Seth wanted to suck him. He slipped his lips around the full head and Ambrose grunted softly. Seth worked his way down the length slowly, the texture pleasant, the taste a bit strong but not unpleasant. Neither had showered yet and last night's sex acts were still on them both.

Ambrose breathed loudly, the sounds weren't smooth but broken and trembling. A timid hand smoothed across Seth's hair, pushing it over his ear while the blond's other hand curled into a fist at his side – he was tense as hell. Tense – wanting to explode and tense – enjoying something he'd not experienced in a long while. His fingers wrapped around those slutty colored locks of hair and he gripped harder, getting a stir from Seth who moaned. Ambrose brought his other hand to Seth's jaw line and ran his fingers along it, pressing his thumb hard into the brunette's cheekbone.

Rollins' mouth was unbelievable – he enveloped Dean with deep strokes, sucking him dry on the way up and redistributing the warm saliva as he headed for the base again. "Oh fuck," Ambrose whispered. His grip on Seth's hair tightened and he began rolling his hips, pushing himself into the waiting mouth. Like a dam broke somewhere inside of Ambrose, he jerked Rollins' head back by the hair, popping him off the cock. He stared intensely at Seth and there was something different, bolder and dangerous. "You're really good at this. Should I be surprised?" He smirked. "Not really. You just scream 'slut' with every expression on your pretty face." He gripped Seth's face. "So you're gonna keep sucking me and I'm gonna fucking cum real damn soon," Dean said roughy. "And you're gonna fucking swallow it. Yeah?"

Rollins nodded his head, very turned on by Dean's darker side making an appearance. Still holding Seth's hair, Dean caught him with a hard slap to the face. "Fucking speak. Tell me you're gonna do it." His thumb smoothed across Seth's lips and he smirked when the brunette tasted the digit.

"I going to," Seth promised. "I want to taste you." Ambrose jerked Seth forward and filled his mouth with cock again. Rollins went at it greedily. He grunted when Dean suddenly pushed him onto his back and climbed atop him, straddling his face. He fucked Seth's face roughly while the man made gagging noises and tried to handle the big cock in his mouth, his hands holding Dean's slim hips.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Ambrose got rather loud and came, putting the sticky mess right down Seth's throat. He was off of Seth quickly and went for the lean man's fly. He quickly found Seth's hard dick, got his hand around it and jerked him off fast and rough. Rollins arched his back and moaned loudly. He came within seconds and collapsed flat on his back. Ambrose did the same. Rollins started to speak, to comment on his enjoyment but he saw that switch that brought Dean to life had turned back off and he remained quiet, not pushing his skittish friend. Dean finally cursed and got up, heading for the shower. "I'll be out in a sec. You can wash up then," he called over his shoulder to Seth who was still on his back and tingling for the hot encounter.

Chapter 10

After their Sunday morning encounter, Dean had driven Seth home and went on his way to do some business – probably with Punk. Rollins hoped that Dean wouldn't be so careless. Losing him to prison would be unbearable.

Right on time on Monday, Ambrose picked up Seth. Immediately Rollins let the blond know how he felt. "I'm glad we got closer." His tone was suggestive, sexy. He waited for a reply. There was only silence and the stereo pumping out some dark metal band. Rollins sighed and gazed out the window.

Their shift went quickly enough and the two were headed for Seth's place. "Hey, let's grab a drink," Rollins suggested.

"I don't know. I'm really tired." Dean sounded as if he were making an excuse this time.

"You'll be tired anyway," Seth joked. "You have all night to sleep. What's one drink?"

"Okay. Just one." He whipped into the parking lot of the small dark bar where they'd first shared a beer.

Inside, Ambrose lit up and ordered a straight whiskey. "They just let people smoke in here, huh?" Rollins looked around at other patrons also indulging their love of nicotine.

"Yeah. Everybody here's cool. Fuck the law – telling me if I can or can't smoke or if I have to wear a seatbelt. I don't need a Mommy. Had one, she sucked at it." He sipped his drink.

Rollins had ordered a cold beer and took a sip, enjoying the refreshing taste after the hard workday. "Do you even have seatbelts?" Seth asked him.

"I cut 'em out." Ambrose seemed distracted as he fidgeted with his drink and looked around.

"Sounds like you," Seth joked. But he still felt that heavy cloud over them. He glanced around and steered the conversation to the lightest topic that he could think of. "So, um, you think Rex is waiting on you?" He smiled when he saw Dean's face light up. He knew mention of Ambrose's beloved little pet would cheer him.

"I think he's glad to see me but I don't think he gives a shit if I'm not there." He laughed. "Course, when he's hungry … well, then he loves me." He smiled warmly at Seth for a fraction of a second. It's as if he said "Thank you" with his eyes, appreciating Seth's bringing up a happy subject instead of aggressively pursuing him.

But then Dean realized with a bit of concern that his co-worker knew him well enough to choose that route instead of straight-out flirtation. He also realized that Seth Rollins was a fucking player and he hid it very well. Still the conversation was enjoyable and they each had another drink.

Finally, Ambrose said, "Okay, definitely gotta get home." He rose without waiting for Seth's input.

Once in the Charger, Rollins made a point to look at the old seatbelt attachments and indeed, they had been cut with a knife, through the straps, and were gone. He looked at Dean who was lighting up a fresh cigarette. "You're fucking dangerous." Rollins made the comment in a very serious tone.

Ambrose looked around at him slowly, a few strands of blond hair had fallen into his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Complaints?" He waited and Seth didn't respond. Ambrose smirked and started the car.

Seth whispered. "You know I like it." He scooted closer to Dean as they drove down a dark, empty street. He began rubbing the inside of the blond's thigh. He lowered his head and put his warm mouth against the denim restraining Dean's growing cock. He licked along it and ran one hand under Ambrose's t-shirt, smoothing across his skin.

"Okay, stop." Dean sounded light-hearted. "We're on a city street here. So, come on, get your face out of my lap."

"I don't want to," Seth mumbled and pressed his lips to the rigid dick behind the fly of the jeans. "I wanna do this." He began opening the fly.

"Fuck, Seth. Stop it. I'm driving here." The truth was that Seth's mouth felt incredible and the urge to take him up on the obvious offer to give head while cruising down the street was pretty damn hot. But Rollins had worked him. He'd gotten Dean in a safe place and then started trying to weaken him. He pushed at Seth. "C'mon, stop."

"No, I want to suck your cock." Rollins moaned and used his teeth gently against the hard outline. "Wanna make you cum." He moaned. "Fuck, wanna taste you cum."

The car came a rough stop as Ambrose hit the breaks. He pushed Seth's head away and slammed it into the steering wheel. The horn blared in the empty street. "Are you listening to me?" Ambrose yelled in his face. "Are you fucking listening to me?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening." Rollins gave in. Dean released him and the horn was silent. Seth slipped back to his side of the car. Dean put the car in Park and pursued him. He didn't give a damn if every cop in the city of Tampa was watching. He shoved Seth against the door and loomed over him.

"Why do you keep trying to drive me crazy?"

"I'm not," Seth interjected. Dean slapped him so hard his ears rang.

"I am talking. Me. Not you." He clenched his teeth and began again. "You keep trying to drive me crazy. You keep trying to make me do things with you. You don't tell me what to do. Nobody fucking tells me what to do." He raised his hand to slap Seth and then pulled it away, fighting for control. "You see? You just keep pushing and PUSHING and PUSHNG!" His voice grew louder and louder. He was so close to Seth's face that the brunette winced at the volume. "You'll see that I'm trying to compose myself and you don't care. Just push and push and FUCKING PUSH!" He calmed for a moment and then abruptly yelled. "STOP FUCKING PUSHING ME!" He dropped the car into drive and floored it, the noise of the big engine filled the street.

Seth was quiet for the rest of the ride. At this apartment complex, Ambrose stopped the car gently. He was calm now. Rollins didn't bother saying goodnight and opened the door.

"Seth?" Ambrose called out and Rollins turned around with those sad brown eyes. He waited for Dean to speak and maybe, even kiss him. He wanted to be okay again.

Dean studied Seth's face – those deep brown eyes were almost heartbreaking. "I can't take back what happened earlier and frankly, I don't want to. You seem to think that it's somehow smart to keep playing with fire." He looked Rollins over, a suggestive glance up and down his body. "Next time might go differently. Maybe next time, I just punch your fucking mouth. Maybe next time I drag you out of the car and slam your head on the pavement. Maybe I just give you what you want and fuck you so hard that you break down crying. I dunno. Fuck, I might do all three." The thought of hurting Seth while fucking him was so damn

tempting. "What I do know is that you decide if that happens. You can keep on with your fucking pushing," He clenched his teeth on the word 'pushing.' "Or you can back off and quit trying to ride my cock every fucking day." He stared at Rollins. "That's all." Dean seemed completely relaxed now.

Seth didn't respond verbally but simply gave Dean those eyes again. Those eyes that begged for Dean to wrap him tightly in his arms and take the hurt away. Ambrose found himself almost being physically pulled to do just that. Dean looked away and muttered, "See you tomorrow." Rollins slammed the door.

_Down the road_

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled loudly as he drove. He was far from Seth's now and allowed himself to let out his pent up emotion. "That fucking jerkoff!" He was furious with Seth for making him lose control. "Fucking pushing me all the fucking time." He accelerated as he headed towards the lake. "And then acting so fucking hurt." He hit the steering wheel hard with his palm. He was thinking of Seth's brown eyes, so full of hurt when he'd left him at his building. Those eyes were so warm and soft and Seth looked so sweet and alone standing there. The emotion it pulled from Dean was impossible to stop. He wanted to comfort the other man.

Ambrose slid into the parking lot of a closed convenience store and slammed the car into Park. He killed the engine and went for his own fly. His cock had never went totally soft and he began pumping it like mad. He wanted Seth and hated Seth at the same time. That guy was under his skin every which way possible. He banged his head back into the seat and came into his fist, grunting as he did. "Seth," he whispered roughly, not even sure if it was in anger or desire. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, this is a repost from my story in 2013. I'm uploading bulk chapters because this is a LONG story and I have very spotty internet. I'm sorry this isn't the usual way but I'd like to just get the story up so people that liked it before and some new folks too can enjoy. Also I noticed there are some places with odd punctuation. Italicized words are represented "_ like this _." This occurred wherever the story was archived. Please overlook these little distractions. Thank you – XTL.

Chapter 11

The following afternoon, Seth waited on the curb at the entrance to the apartments. He had no idea if Ambrose was even coming. He'd wait until 2:50 and call Roman from the payphone. Seth was one of the few people on the planet who didn't have a cell phone. But at two forty-five, the Charger pulled up. The brunette got in and took a deep breath. "Look, I really am sorry about last night. I should have left you alone." Seth wanted Dean to forgive him and not be so defensive. He waited for a response.

"Um, so that bag is for you. Those are Golden Delicious apples. They're my favorite actually. I brought you two. They're pretty big." He pushed the clear bag from the supermarket produce department towards Rollins.

"Thank you so much." Seth smiled and he knew the conversation regarding yesterday was over. He knew that the simple piece of fruit was an apology and forgiveness as well. He picked up the bag and removed one of the apples. After cleaning it on his shirt, he took a big bite. "Hey, this is really good."

"Yep," They arrived at work and separated, each going to different work areas. They met up after their shift and there routine continued throughout the week.

On Friday, Rollins was determined to spend the weekend with Ambrose. On the ride home, he bluntly said, "Take me home with you tonight."  
"What? Tonight?" Ambrose stammered a bit. "I, uh, I wasn't planning on company."

"Company?" Seth said grinning. "Company is like your in-laws showing up." He laughed. "I'm not company. I'm me. I hang out with you. C'mon."

After pausing quite a while, Dean finally agreed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," He loosened up a little and grinned. "We need to grab your stuff, right?"

"Just swing by and I'll get my clothes and all." When Dean pulled into one of the parking spots in front of his unit, Rollins added. "I can shower at your place?" He stroked Dean's thigh when he spoke. "Maybe I'll get some 'company' while I'm in there." He winked, keeping his comment light, and went to retrieve his belongings.

12\. Chapter 12

Much to Seth's dismay, Dean did not join him in the shower. He took one after Rollins was through and locked the door. Seth knew because he damn well checked. When Ambrose emerged wearing only workout shorts and his wet hair in his face, Seth felt his cock awaken. "Hot," He teased. Dean smiled shyly.

"I'm pretty tired even though work was easy." Ambrose was being honest and Seth could see that. He knew the blond was sincere and not making excuses. "Are you tired?"

"It's been a long week," The brunette agreed. "I could sleep. I just wanted to come over, ya know? To just hang out with you."

"Yeah," Ambrose answered in his often curt manner. He went through the door into the bedroom and Rollins awaited his return with the pillow and the blanket that he'd pile on the couch.

"You coming to bed?" Dean called out casually.

"Hell yes, I am," Seth whispered to himself and he quickly removed all his clothing except black boxer briefs. "You want these lights out?"

"Yeah, please." Ambrose rarely said please and that was nice to hear. Seth appeared in the bedroom and slipped under the covers with the blond. Surprisingly, Dean wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders and pulled him close. They kissed for a moment and the night ended there as both men (and Rex the cat) drifted off.

The next day was relaxing and fun. The two sunned on top of the boat and drank beer. They took a swim every time it got too hot. They laughed and talked and their bond grew stronger.

"Damn, have we just sat around all day?" Seth laughed. The two were on the couch that night watching the medium-sized flat screen TV inside. Rollins was more than content. He was happy. Ambrose was leaning back against Seth, resting on his chest. Rollins played lazily with Dean's blond strands. It felt like they'd been a couple forever.

"Pretty much." Dean let his guard down a bit and stroked Rollins taunt arm that lay across his shoulder; the other still twirling the blond hair gently. Ambrose turned over to face the lean man reclining on his couch. Seth opened his legs so that the blond could climb between them as Dean leaned in to kiss him. It started slowly, seductively, softly – just a brushing of lips against one another. Things quickly escalated and the kiss became hungry and heavy, each smashing one another's lips against each other, their tongues tangling and their breathing heavy and loud. Rollins wrapped a leg around Dean's waist and pulled him tight with it. Ambrose pulled back, taking Seth with him, the kisses continuing. Ambrose settled in a seating position with Rollins straddling him. Both were still in there board shorts they worn while sunning and their cocks were barely trapped behind the soft fabric. Rollins moved his hips in a slow thrusting motions rubbing his erection against the blond's.

"I want to get fucked," Seth whispered in Dean's ear. He ran a soft tongue up the shell of his ear. "By you." He moaned softly, moving his body up and down on Ambrose's lap. "Fuck me, Dean. I want it."

Dean leaned his head back and exhaled hard. He was throbbing between his legs. He wanted to get inside that tight body so badly. He moaned into another deep kiss and pulled Seth down hard against his cock. He was grinding against the brunette and getting lost in the sensation.

From the nearby desk area, Dean's phone began to chirp. "Just fuck it," Seth moaned. He was so annoyed at the caller's terrible timing.

"No, I was expecting a call this weekend. I have too." He pushed Seth gently off his lap and answered the phone. "Yeah." He seemed to listen carefully. "That's what I was planning on. Does that work for you?" He listened again. He lowered his voice. "I was looking at $700. Does that work?" He nodded. "Okay then. So, Tuesday afternoon?" He glanced toward Seth who pretended to not be listening. "I'll see ya then." He ended the call.

Rollins was disappointed. The call sounded quite suspect. Why did Dean have to tempt fate and possibly lose his freedom and lose Seth, for that matter. But he knew that Ambrose was tight-lipped about some things and Rollins' raging cock still wanted him. He smiled at the blond. "Let's pick this up right where we left off."

"Um, you know, weather radio showed some scattered thunderstorms. I really need to make sure I'm tied off good before I forget." He headed for the door.

That quickness that Rollins possessed was put to good use as he was up in seconds, blocking the door. "Fuck!" His sudden outburst made Dean jerk to a stop. "Stop avoiding this. I know you want me. God knows I want you. Why do you make sure it never happens?"

"I'm just concerned about my boat." Ambrose avoided eye contact.

"That's bullshit!" Seth yelled. "You're afraid of sex with me. Why, goddamn it?! Your past? Forget it!"

Ambrose's eyes blazed. "Forget it?" he raised his voice. "Forget it? Fuck you, Seth! I fucking loved someone. I do not love easily. And he dropped me like trash. He turned on me. He let me go to prison to face God knows what. And you tell me to 'Forget it.' Go to hell, Seth." He pushed the tall man aside and went to check on the boat's ropes.

Rollins couldn't help but find himself somewhat relieved that Dean had finally had an outburst. All that emotion just spewed forth and the blond was so human for that moment. Seth also wondered if the rage in Dean would finally break and he'd attack Rollins with all he had. The brunette had no intentions of purposely pushing Dean anymore but he knew the subject wasn't dead.

13\. Chapter 13

Later in the night, Ambrose acted like the incident had never happened, his specialty. Rollins couldn't take the tension anymore. "I'm sorry about earlier." He looked to Ambrose who pretended to be engrossed in a TV program. "I mean, I'm sorry I was insensitive about your past." He picked up the remote control and turned the television off. "But I am _not_ sorry for wanting you."

The situation between the two was rapidly approaching a breaking point. Seth could not seem to find the willpower to stop pursuing Dean so aggressively and Dean was too caught up in the fear and pain

of his last relationship to trust Seth and just let it happen. Rollins knew that he was either going to push Dean away completely or the blond would finally either beat him within an inch of life or fuck him like he knew Dean really wanted to. Whatever the outcome, Seth was going to see it through. For good. And right now.

"I'm not that jerk that did you so terribly wrong. I'm just a guy that really likes you and, I'm sorry for how crude it may sound – I just can't stop thinking about fucking you." His voice was soft and sexy. He slid closer to Dean. "I can't stop thinking about it." The very tone of Seth's voice gave away how much the lust was eating away at him. "I'm not going to suddenly stop wanting you." He moved just inches from Dean and saw him tense. "You won't stop wanting me," He said quietly. Seth couldn't stop himself. He needed to be close to Ambrose, wanted it so badly. Seth went after Dean's neck with whispery kisses, barely touching his skin. "You're so goddamn hot." His kisses became stronger against the soft skin. "I bet you could do some things to me." His sexy tone was getting to Ambrose. "Bad things." Seth moaned softly. "Rough fucking things." He stroked the blond's now-hard cock through his shorts. "Things to make me cum a goddamn bucket-load." Ambrose was shaking now. Once again, Seth was pushing Dean but couldn't seem to stop. He tried to kiss the blond. That was it. Dean had reached a point where he could no longer resist his urges. He wanted to put this eager, horny little bitch in his place.

With a sudden, strong move, Ambrose grabbed Rollins around the neck and slammed him backwards on the couch. He hovered over Seth, staring at him with fire in his light blue-grey eyes. "This is what you want?" He shook Rollins with the hand around his neck. "You need this so bad?" He squeezed tightly. "Is this what you want from me?"

"It's what you want too," Rollins whispered under the pressure of Dean's hand. "I know you do. Just take it."

"Just take it?" Ambrose kept the firm grip on Seth's neck. "Just do whatever I want to do?"

"Mm, yeah," Rollins was getting hotter.

"Anything I want to do, huh?" Dean loosened his grip a bit. He leaned forward and put his face into Seth's long hair. "Do you even know what I want to do to you?" His voice was low and intense.

Rollins was almost panting. "You better want to fuck me."

Dean spoke softly. "I don't want to _just_ fuck you. I want to fucking hurt you." He breathed loudly into Seth's hair. Then he spoke, his voice so sexy and threatening, "I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. I want to see you fucking crumple when you try to stand. I want you to be sorry that you ever tempted me like this." At those words, Seth's heart pumped quickly.

Dean continued, right against the brunette's ear. "Does that scare you?" He kissed Rollins' neck gently. "Fuck, I hope it does, you pushy fucking slut."

Ambrose literally growled and jerked Rollins up by the arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. Dean stripped himself and went after Seth's shorts, peeling them off hastily. Rollins was afraid to relax as he wanted nothing to interrupt this moment. Ambrose pushed Seth roughly, bending him over the bed. "Fucking stay," he told Seth directly.

The blond went to the nightstand and went through the drawer, spilling its contents all over the floor. He grabbed a bottle of lube and returned to Seth, eyeing him like a prize as he walked slowly by him and then came up from behind. Ambrose had his own cock slicked over immediately and had the brunette's tight opening slathered quickly. His finger went inside and Seth gasped. It was sudden but incredible. Two digits penetrated him soon and Dean gave it to Rollins from knuckle to tip repeatedly. "Goddamn, you're tight, you hot little bitch" Ambrose was losing his mind. He wanted to bury his cock in the sexy guy leaned over his bed, giving it away to him.

He said nothing but clenched his teeth and worked his cock up Seth's ass, grunting as he did so. Rollins wanted it so bad that he was weak in the knees. After getting in balls-deep, Dean couldn't control himself and banged Seth hard as hell - a pounding. Skin slapped skin. Rollins groaned and cried out. God, he wanted it just like this – for days and days, he had wanted Dean to just go after him like this. Ambrose made animal-like noises as he fucked his partner. Being deep inside Seth was overwhelming - it was the purest, rawest pleasure Dean had known in months. He pounded out grunts from Seth. The rough, dirty sex continued for quite awhile until Dean began to slow. Seth didn't won't it to end.

However, Ambrose pulled out and gave Seth a push forward. The brunette climbed onto the bed and Dean followed. He ran his tongue from the small of Seth's back to the nape of his neck. "Turn over," he whispered.

Rollins settled on his back and Dean pushed his thighs apart. "I'm not done with you," He told Seth, absolutely intimidating the brunette with his direct manner. "Not fucking done, by far." He re-entered the tight ass of his partner. "You wanted this so damn bad. You're getting it. You better like it." He breathed heavily and stared hard at Seth. "I could make this last for fucking hours. Hours. Is that what you want? You wanna get up half fucking crippled because you couldn't live without this cock?"

"I don't care," Seth whined, absolutely up for anything.

"I'll make you care, you dirty slut. You'll fucking care when you're so tender you can't sit down. You'll fucking care then. Believe that. And believe that I _can_ fuck you up that bad." All the while he was thrusting slow and deep into Rollins. The "warnings" were doing exactly the opposite for Seth. They made him want it more. Dean whispered what he was really feeling. "God, I want to hurt you – bad."

Ambrose had slowed even more but his forward thrusts were exceptionally rough and quite deep. Each one made Seth involuntarily grunt. "You wanna hurt for me, don't you?" He asked as he wrapped Seth's soft, long hair around one hand and pulled it roughly. "How bad do you wanna hurt for me?"

After a pause, Seth closed his eyes, feeling the scrutiny of his sex partner. "Pretty fucking bad," He whispered. He felt awkward saying that out loud. He'd never expressed those dark feelings much. He yelped when Dean slapped him hard.

"I like that noise," Ambrose said roughly and slapped the brunette again. He had begun speeding his thrusts up, unable to stand a slow pace while inside this hot guy. He reached for Rollins' hand. "Right here," he said and put Seth's hand on his own cock. Rollins immediately began jerking himself off. He moaned and twisted under Ambrose. "Fuck yes. Show me how much you like it, Seth." He slapped him hard yet again. It seemed the drive the brunette on.

Dean was impressed with the tolerance level of his partner as that last smack had left Seth's face red and Dean's own palm stung with pain. It just seemed to make Rollins even hotter. His voice was practically a raspy whisper, his breathing so labored. "Do it again."

Ambrose slapped him hard. The brunette winced and moaned loudly and jerked himself faster. "Please, again." It was driving Dean crazy that he couldn't break the hot boy down and he was close to anger when he, again, slapped Seth in the face. "Oh fuck!" Seth gasped at the impact of the strike. The tension in the brunette's body was obvious. He was very close to an orgasm.

Seth's actions, expressions, his sounds – they pushed Dean somewhere dark and wild and he slapped Seth roughly and repeatedly. He fucked him hard, relentlessly, hurting him or trying to. He really, really _needed_ to hurt Seth. He needed that rush. He went for the brunette's neck again and held him down like that. Rollins breath was broken and labored and his eyes closed. He was feeling nothing but pleasure.

"My hand around your throat makes you hot?"

"Fuck yes. Love it." Rollins was trembling.

Ambrose wrapped _both_ hands tightly around Seth's neck. "Look how far you've pushed me. I should fucking kill you." He licked the side of Seth's face, raw and sloppy. "Now you're mine. There's no going back."

Despite all the physical stresses or maybe because of them, combined with Dean's intense sex talk, Seth popped like a champagne cork, a stream of his pearly cum laid out across his torso. He was loud and completely lost in the feeling. Ambrose watched every little expression on Seth's face and his eyes scanned over the thick sticky trail that Seth had laid.

The sight of the wonderfully dirty mess and Seth's intense reactions made Ambrose lose it. He pumped so fast that he made himself dizzy and then banged hard several times into Rollins, getting off deep inside. His cock spurt a few more times trying to empty the pent up juices.

Though both were spent, Seth held Dean on top. He went for a soft kiss. "You just blew my fucking mind."

"I haven't even started," He told Seth and then kissed him softly. "There will most certainly be a next time and a next time and a next time … and after those, you can tell me your mind is blown." One more hungry kiss was shared between him. Seth had finally met the Dean he so wanted to know – the guy not afraid to hurt him, to fuck him right, to make him feel alive. 


	8. Chapter 8

14\. Chapter 14

The rest of the weekend had been the best time that Seth and Dean had in months. On Sunday, the two swam and drank cold beer. Ambrose had grilled and they'd enjoyed steak. That night, they'd had another steamy encounter. Dean had gotten looser and his behavior made Seth go up in flames. The blond had been more dominant, controlling Seth totally. And yet Rollins still felt there was amazing untapped energy within Dean that was going unleash one day. The idea made Seth both turned on and a little frightened and being frightened turned him on even more.

_Tuesday afternoon_

AJ Styles looked

at the report before him and then back to Seth. His eyes kept going to that platinum blond section of hair. He was concerned. Styles was a dedicated parole officer who truly cared for the parolees in his case files. "So, why did you dye your hair?"

"I dunno. Just wanted a change, ya know?" Seth shifted in his seat.

"It strikes me as somewhat rebellious. You have a right, of course, to do anything you'd like with your appearance but it concerns me a bit."

"It's just a little blonde hair, Mr. Styles. I wanted something to set me apart after being around hundreds of guys all in the same orange jumpsuit. Just wanted to feel, I don't know, some freedom."

"I understand." Styles looked back at his paperwork. "I stand by saying it's a concern." He closed the file folder and spoke to Seth about other concerns. "I appreciate that you've worked every day." Seth had brought his paystubs. "I understand you had a scuffle on the first day."

"That wasn't my fault, Mr. Styles." Rollins was annoyed.

"I know that, Seth. But one of the guys involved in that situation, a friend of Shawn Hernandez - he was hospitalized late one night a week or so ago. Do you know about that?" Styles' eyes bore into Seth.

"No," Rollins lied.

"Seth if you keep bad company, you're going back to prison. Do you get that?"

"I have some new friends, but they're cool." He felt defensive immediately.

"Dean Ambrose," Styles said, "is bad news, Seth. Stay away from him. And his pal, that guy they call CM Punk, it's just a matter of time before he's busted and headed to jail for a long time."

"I only met Punk like once." Seth felt uncomfortable. "And Dean – he's real nice. He gives me a ride to and from work every day." He smiled and looked away.

It dawned on Styles that Rollins had a romantic interest in the troubled man. "I can't tell you who to care for but that relationship will get you hurt. I believe that fully."

Rollins left his appointment feeling a little down but he cheered up immediately when Ambrose pulled in the parking lot to pick him up. Styles looked out his window and saw the Charger. He knew the car as Dean's and made his way outside quickly.

"Mr. Ambrose," Styles called out. "Have you checked in with Mizanin lately?"

"He's my parole officer," Dean answered. "I think that's his concern, not yours." He gunned the engine and left the lot screeching tires. Styles shook his head. He would call Mike Mizanin, his co-worker, and check on Dean's status. He wished he were Ambrose's parole officer as Mizanin was a bit lax and didn't look in on his charges enough for Styles' taste.

"Hey, Mr. Styles is really cool." Seth scolded Dean for his rudeness.

"I don't give a damn." Ambrose answered. He laughed wickedly. "They're all the same. Fuck them."

Rollins let the subject go and the two headed to the terminal for work.

15\. Chapter 15

After work on Wednesday, Dean surprised Seth with an invite to his place. They dropped by the apartments and picked up Seth's belongings. They were both exhausted from the long shift and lounged together on the couch. Ambrose's demeanor was relaxed and pleasant, even a bit sweet as he stroked Seth's long hair.

"So, how'd you get his boat?" Rollins asked out of the blue. He'd always wondered.

"My grandparents gave it to me. I actually own it."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Seth was surprised that Dean's family could afford such a big gift.

"You know those uppity people across the lake?" Ambrose had mentioned the wealthy community before. "My grandparents live there."

"Seriously? You come from money?"

"No. My mother never had a dime. She was cut off completely because they thought my dad was a thug loser and she married him anyway." His voice was emotionless. "They cut me off too. You know, spawn of Satan or whatever. But when I went to college, they gave the boat because they were proud, ya know? And they knew I couldn't study in that hell hole of a house with my parents." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit up. "After I disgraced the family going to prison, they promised to take care of it and even put new furnishings in – under one condition. I just have to stay away from them for the rest of our lives." He blew smoke high into the air, avoiding Seth's face. Rollins never complained about the smoke but Dean knew he didn't like it. Unfortunately, Ambrose couldn't function without them.

"They like disowned you?" Seth thought that was so cold.

"Yep," The blond answered. "Only family I have left is my mother but we never speak. It might take time from her coke-snorting activities."

"You're life has been tough," Rollins said with concern. He held Dean's hand for a moment. It hurt him to know how much Dean had been hurt.

"Well, fuck it. We've all had a rough life."

"I didn't," Seth said softly. "My parents are still married and they always supported me. I had a crazy dream to be a pro-wrestler." Rollins chuckled. "And they paid for my school. When I started working in the indies, they came to my matches and cheered me on like I was fucking John Cena or something."

"You're much cooler than John Cena," Ambrose interjected. " And wow, you a wrestler. That's pretty cool. So I should be seeing you on TV." He patted Seth's back.

"Nah, that's behind me." There was an obvious sadness in his voice.

"Your folks turn on you?" For Ambrose, that would be a normal event.

"No. No, they didn't." Rollins spoke softly. "I guess I turned on them. I wouldn't see them when they came to visit me in jail. I didn't tell them I got paroled. I just want to disappear."

"Why, man? You have like a dream life. You parents care about your crazy ambitions. They came to see you when you were locked up. What the fuck, Seth?"

"I let them down. They gave me everything and, fuck, I let them down. I can't face them." Seth hoped that Dean would push him, ask more about his family, but he knew the blond would remain quiet. It was not in Dean's nature to delve too deeply.

As predicted, Ambrose got up from the sofa and went to the fridge and retrieved a couple of beers, handing one to Seth. "So, did you wear those little trunks?" He winked.

"Actually, I did," Rollins answered and smiled wide.

"I'd peel those off of you so slow. Mm, damn." Ambrose was getting hot thinking about it. Seth joined him at the small counter of the galley kitchen. He kissed Dean lightly. The blond was quick to pull him tight and press his lips much harder against Seth's. Both put their beers on the counter and wrapped up in one another's arm, making out.

Dean pulled Seth tightly to him, grinding his pelvis against the other man's. Both made soft little moans as things heated up and their touching and kissing became rougher and more urgent. Ambrose caught a fistful of Seth's hair and yanked his head back hard. "You want my cock, don't you?"

"Oh fuck," Rollins groaned. God, he was turned on.

Ambrose used his free hand to jerk the drawer beside him open. He quickly grabbed a butcher's knife and put the cold steel against Seth's neck. "You want my cock? Fucking answer."

"Is that a knife?" Seth had forgotten about the hot situation for a moment as he felt cold metal touch his skin. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He wanted to know what was against his neck.

"Yes, it is." Ambrose sounded very direct. "Do you want to feel it slice you open?"

"No. Please stop. I don't like this." Rollins couldn't help but think of Dean's actions that landed him in prison. Maybe he did rape that guy. And Mr. Styles had been sure that he was trouble.

"No," Dean whispered close to Seth's ear. "No, I won't stop." He licked Seth's earlobe. "And you don't really want me to. You want to get taken at knifepoint and have me fuck you blind. You love it." Rollins cock stiffened. "You like it because you're such a dirty slut, aren't you?"

"Mm, yeah," Rollins whispered, surrendering to the dangerous sexy moment.

"Oh goddamn." Dean sounded almost angry. "I don't know if I want to cut your fucking throat or just tear your ass up with this big dick. Fuck, maybe both."

Perhaps Rollins was crazy but he played along, dismissing the possibility that Dean was a psychopath who meant to rape and kill him and toss him in the lake. Instead, Seth just moaned like a whore, so excited by such danger.

"Strip," Ambrose ordered and pushed Rollins away. He crossed his arms still holding the knife. Seth thought the blond looked sexy with biceps flexed and looking hard. "Today, please."

The brunette began taking his clothes off slowly, giving Dean a sultry look. He removed his shirt, showing off his toned stomach and sculpted upper body. Ambrose licked his lips like a hungry dog.

Seth quickly got rid of his footwear and went for his jeans, pulling at both the pants and the underwear. "No, no, no." Dean stopped him. "One at a time. Give me a show you hot little whore. Unless you want to play my game." He ran the tip of the knife down Rollins' chest.

Rollins was breathing with lust and a slight bit of fear. He removed his jeans slowly, never taking his eyes from Dean's. The blond shifted his dick in his own tight jeans. He was ready to pop free and watching his hot partner now taking his tight boxers off wasn't helping to keep his hard-on under control. Ambrose took in Seth's naked body, standing in front of him – those ripped arms and that tight stomach; gorgeous thighs and a nice big cock standing erection.

"We're gonna do some things," Dean growled at Seth. "And you won't complain. You won't ask me to stop. You'll just fucking be good for me and take it. Okay?"

"Okay," Seth whispered, standing very still, paralyzed by the weight of the serious promise he'd just made. His eyes grew wide as Dean opened another drawer and pulled out a role of silver duct tape. "But ..."

"Shut up," Ambrose snapped and smacked Seth hard across the face. "No fucking questions." He got in Rollins' face. "You do

not question me. Go." Dean nudged him towards the bedroom.

Dean gave Seth a hard shove onto the bed. "Face down." He laughed wickedly. "I like you wondering what's coming to you." He lay the knife down and smoothed his palms down Seth's soft back and brushed his fingers across the firm ass. "Let's have those arms." Dean said softly. "Right here is where you lose all control."

The statement was both hot and the scariest thing Rollins had ever heard. It felt as if his arms moved themselves behind his back. Ambrose quickly wrapped the tape several times around Seth's wrists. He was out of his clothes quickly and fetching the silky lubricant. "You ever been fucked by a knife, Seth?"

Rollins made a sound that could only be described as a whimper. He was startled when Dean's slick finger entered him. He began relaxing as a second digit slipped up inside him. "Let's go. Up on your knees." Ambrose helped Seth make his way to his knees and then went back to fingering Rollins.

Dean picked the knife up once again and ran it lightly down the back of Seth's thigh. The brunette gasped when the cold metal touched his balls. "Better be still," Dean taunted.

He got on his knees behind Seth and spread those firm cheeks, knife still in hand. Seth could feel its coolness against his skin as Ambrose entered him slowly. "You fucking love it." Dean was very confident in saying that. Seth moaned a confirmation. God, he did love it.

The blond tossed the knife to the floor and began to thrust in earnest, pushing Seth forward with each strong push. He grunted softly, in his throat each time he sank his cock into his hot partner. A warm hand reached Rollins' dick and began jerking it in time to the thrusts. It was more than Seth could take and he began groaning loudly, unable to control his orgasm. Ambrose laughed as Seth came all over his fist. "Believe me, you sweet little whore, you ain't going nowhere until I finish." But feeling the sticky cum and Seth's tight little body got him there quickly and he lost it, getting off deep inside the brunette. "Oh fuck." He was out of breath.

Ambrose eased away and retrieved the knife. He cut Seth free and crumpled beside him. Rollins spoke softly. "I liked that. I, um, I want more things like that. Dangerous things. It felt real and it made me very fucking hot."

"_Felt_ real?" Ambrose's tone sounded serious but Seth believed that the blond was already trying to psych him out for the next time. "How do you know it wasn't? Maybe I just spared you." He licked the sweat from Rollins' temple.

Ambrose abruptly sat up. "Fuck, I'm hot and sweaty. Take a shower with me?" He stood and Seth was quick to follow. Lukewarm water and soft kisses made both relax and enjoy the rest of their night together, sleeping soundly until the alarm sounded for another hard day of work.

*This scene totally inspired and even a bit borrowed from "For Real" by mxjoyride. For the "original hot Ambrollins/Death knife scene" go here fanfiction dot net slash s/8834420/4/For-Real, Chap 4.

16\. Chapter 16

On Saturday afternoon, Rollins accompanied Dean to the grocery store. It was kind of fun shopping with him. Seth thought they felt like a couple and it made him so content, actually, just very happy.

The two looked at fruit, Ambrose trying to decide which apples to buy. "Still apples?" A voice said and the two turned to see a man of about 60 years of age. Seth gasped at the sight. It was like seeing Dean 30 years from now. The older gentleman came over. "Still like apples, Dean?" He smiled warmly.

"Grandad." Ambrose was stiff and unfriendly. Rollins found it very odd that they'd spoken of the man just recently. But the market was close to the lake. They were bound to see him at some time as Dean often did though they never spoke.

"How are you? How's the boat? Are you working?" The man seemed genuinely interested.

"Fine, good and yeah." Dean avoided looking at his grandfather.

"Have you talked to your mother? We can't seem to find her." A worried expression crossed the older man's face.

"Nope." Dean added nothing to the one-word comment.

"Ah, okay." The man's expression softened. "Deano, could you please just look at me?"

Ambrose faced his grandfather and Rollins saw that the man simply loved Dean.

"Oh goodness, it's like seeing myself when I was a young man. Look at you, so handsome." He touched Dean's shoulder very lightly but still the blond jerked away. The older man smiled although sadness was in his eyes. "And look, you've put on weight. You look so strong and healthy."

"Yeah, prison does that. You eat and lift weights and that's about it."

"That's the past," The elder Ambrose whispered. He looked past Dean. "Who's this? Is this a _good_ friend of yours?" It was obvious by the way he said 'good' that he knew Dean was gay.

"This is Seth. He did time too. We work together now." Dean was back to looking blankly at the fruit.

"Hello Seth. I, uh, find your hair interesting," He said, sounding unsure of what you say to your grandson's ex-con boyfriend. He reached for Seth's hand.

Dean interrupted. "Okay, we have to go now."

"You didn't get your apples, Deano. And your grandmother -she's here."

"We're leaving," Ambrose grabbed Seth by the arm and abandoned the shopping chart.

"Dean? Dean?" The older man's voice faded as they made their way out the door.

"What the fuck?" Rollins was totally confused.

"I hate him." Dean began. He was close to hyperventilating and tears were streaming down his face. "He pretends everything is fine and pretends he gives a shit. But he let me grow up with a drug addict bitch mother and a dad who beat the shit out of me weekly. And now he cares?" In the car, he banged on the steering wheel. Rollins was shocked, having never seen Dean like this.

"I, uh, I thought they didn't want to see you. He was so like happy and wanted to talk to you." Seth thought the man seemed loving and nice.

"Sure he does," Dean said in a sarcastic tone. "It was an obligation."

"He seemed really sincere."

"Shut up! You, with your fucking great life and your fucking perfect parents. You shut up!" Ambrose took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and remained silent for a solid couple of minutes. He opened his eyes and an eerie calm was there. "Okay, let's go to another store. I need apples."

_That night_, after shopping and a grilled dinner, the two had sex – slow, hot sex. Dean didn't play any games and he positioned himself to kiss Seth throughout – warm, strong kisses. His motions were gentle, yet still passionate. Rollins loved the intimate intercourse. And he knew it was exactly what Ambrose needed. The blond had so much emotion just behind those light blue eyes. The day had taken a toll on him and this time with Seth was precious.

They lay together later. "Did you see how presumptuous he was?" Dean said suddenly. Rex hopped on the bed and Ambrose stroked the animal's head. "My grandfather, I mean."

"Uh, no. I honestly didn't." Rollins had found the man to be caring and concerned.

"Just like checking on the damn boat like he thinks I fucking sank it. And with you, saying something about your hair. And he just acted like he already knew you were my boyfriend. Didn't even ask."

"Is that true?" Seth asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, he just assumed ..."

Rollins interrupted. "Not that. You said that he knew that I was your boyfriend. Am I?"

"Well, yeah," Dean answered casually. "Right?"

"Right." Seth smiled and pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder.

"You wanna go fishing tomorrow?"

"Sure. I never catch anything though." Rollins admitted.

"Yeah, me neither but I say fishing instead of calling it holding a rod and drinking."

Seth laughed and leaned on Dean's chest. God, he loved the way if felt. 


	9. Chapter 9

17\. Chapter 17

It was back to the grind on Monday and the two worked a hard shift. Afterwards, Ambrose dropped Seth off at his apartment. Rollins hated saying goodbye to Dean each night. He lived for the weekends. The next Saturday came around quickly, thank God.

Dean had told Seth that he wanted to go somewhere and it was a surprise. He picked Seth up and they made the thirty-minute drive to neighboring Pinellas Park.

"What are you up to?" Seth asked Dean who only smiled.

They pulled into a parking lot already packed with cars. "It's time to wake up some old dreams, my friend." The two made their way to the door and Seth already recognized the noises of an independent wrestling show. He smiled at Ambrose who clapped him on the back.

Rollins felt so alive as he enjoyed the WWE NXT show. It wasn't exactly an independent show as it was put on by the major company, but the feel was the same. He wanted to storm the ring and show them all how good he actually was. Dean had succeeded in making him remember his dreams. He wished that he could help Ambrose find his.

That night back at the houseboat, Rollins couldn't calm down. "I had such a blast! Damn, I really want to get back into wrestling. Woo! That was so cool."

"Then do it," Dean supported.

Seth sat down beside Dean and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Nancy." Ambrose joked. But he pushed Seth back on the couch and kissed him deeply. They clumsily tried to get comfortable making out on the couch until Dean stood and took Rollins' hand. "Let's try the bed."

Seth was reclined on pillows, eyes tightly shut and lips parted. His boyfriend was sucking his cock so good he couldn't fucking remember his own name. Dean had been at it a good ten minutes, taking Seth's thick cock deeply and putting heavenly suction to it with his wet mouth. The blond transitioned well to fucking Seth. He'd been using lube on the brunette throughout the oral sex and he just moved up, lined his dick up and penetrated his partner. "Oh yeah," Ambrose whispered. "You feel so damn good."

Careful to keep

himself inside Seth and keep the angle comfortable, he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. Those lips tasted so sweet and those brown eyes were so deep watching Dean's every move. Ambrose eased back and put his weight on his knees, pulling Seth's legs tightly to his chest. He began to really put some power into the thrusts, making both feel a little dirtier, a little hotter.

"Oh fuck," Dean moaned. "Fucking tight ass." He pulled Seth's body closer. "Uh! Uh!" His grunts were loud and rough. Rollins reached for his own cock and began jerking it quickly, making dirty little noises of pleasure.

"Jerk that big cock. Fuck yeah." Ambrose was pumping hard now, sweat shining on his face and chest. "I'm getting there really fast." He didn't slow but pounded faster, his balls slamming Seth's ass. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Dean threw his head back and came hard, his cock jerking as it emptied.

Rollins felt that warmth fill him, that sticky gift from Dean and jerked himself to a finish. "Damn!"

He pulled out slowly, his head sensitive. He left the room and headed straight for a lukewarm shower. Is skin was so hot, he needed to cool down. The sex had been strenuous and amazing. Seth joined him, also needing a cool-down.

The two began kissing in the shower and that did not lead to a cool down but heated things up. Soon they were making out and all over each other. "Could you go again?" Seth asked between rough kisses.

"I'm in my fucking twenties. Of course, I can." Youth had it's benefits. Both young men were hard again.

Ambrose spun Seth and put him against the wall. The nearest thing to lubricant was shampoo and he covered his cock. He pushed up into his boyfriend roughly. Seth let out a small cry but soon began to moan with pleasure. Dean was pressed to him, talking in a sexy whisper in his ear. "You're mine. You're all mine. Aren't you?"

"Fuck yes," Seth groaned.

"I can have you anytime, anywhere and you will always let me fuck you. Because you're mine." He moaned into Seth's ear. The possessive nature of the words turned the brunette on. He grunted when Dean's hand found his stiff dick and pumped it. "My fucking cock," Ambrose growled.

The shower sex lasted quite a while with the guys just coming down from their previous orgasms. Seth was loud and completely into the shooting orgasm he had on the shower wall. Dean slammed to his climax and then held Seth tightly, hugging him – his rough demeanor gone and just his real self caring for his boyfriend.

They slept peacefully, the window open and the water gently rocking the boat. The two were growing so close.

18\. Chapter 18

Sunday was a beautiful day. The two once again took in the sun on top of the boat and drank beer. For two people who really didn't have much money, their simple fun kept them happy. Both raised up when they heard a car and sat up to see Punk arrive in a silver Mercedes SUV. Rollins thought once again that the gun trade was a lucrative business.

"Dean Ambrose! Put your hands over your head and come down from that fucking boat!" Punk called out. He was grinning wickedly.

"You climb up on the fucking boat!" Ambrose yelled back and Punk ascended the ladder.

"Damn, it's hot as hell out here. You two are ridiculous." He sat down on the cooler. "So Dean, I was hoping you could join me on an excursion tomorrow night."

"What kind of excursion?" Ambrose wanted to know. "And when? I can't miss work."

"No, nothing like that. After work." Punk continued. "I need some manpower. I've sold a few trinkets to some, shall we see, less than stellar individuals and I need a crew – just for show. And when I think of hardcore motherfuckers, I think of you. Help me?"

Seth bit his tongue. He did not want Ambrose getting involved with this. He shook his head when Dean answered. "Whatever you need." and tapped Punk's fist lightly with his own.

"I could use a few more trustworthy souls. How about you, pretty boy? I hear you can scrap with the best of them."

"I appreciate the offer but I'll have to pass. There's something about this whole being out of prison thing that I really like." There was aggravation in Seth's voice.

"Suit yourself." Punk rose. "Dean, I'll text you tomorrow night around midnight or so." He eyed Seth "And you, you certainly don't have to get involved but I think we discussed the repercussions of causing me problems. You remember that, okay?" With that Punk hopped down and left the two alone.

"What the fuck was he talking about?" Ambrose was giving Seth a look of confusion. Punk made his way to his SUV.

"That night you guys helped me out, he told me if I ever said anything about him running guns that he'd kill me. And he fucking meant it, Dean." Punk drove away just as Seth shared the information with Dean.

Ambrose jumped up, cursing. "That motherfucker threatens you? Fuck no!" He was climbing down the ladder.

"Shit Dean, what are you doing?" Seth was on his heels.

"I'm going after that son of a bitch." He disappeared inside to get his keys.

Rollins blocked the door. "Stop it. Fuck, Dean. Calm down."

"Move Seth or I'm going through you." Ambrose was like a caged animal wanting to get past Seth and to his car.

"Dean! Stop it." He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders. "Just stop it." He could see the blond calming a bit but he was on guard. Ambrose might shoot past him. "Come here." Dean collapsed against Seth and held on tightly.

"I just can't fucking stand him threatening you like that." He let Seth hug him and brush his hair from his face. "I should do something."

"Okay, you want to do something for me? Don't go with him tomorrow night." He held Dean close and softly said, "Please don't go."

"That's business. This is personal. They're unrelated."

"I don't mean to get back at him. I mean because I have a bad feeling. If you got busted, I'd lose you." Rollins gripped Dean's back tightly. "Fuck, I can't lose you."

"Goddamn, we are so fucking sweaty," Dean pulled away and chuckled. "Let's take a swim." And he'd brushed the subject at hand away.

They lay in bed that night, they're hands playing at one another. Rex the tabby lay between their feet. He was becoming very used to Seth and would sometimes go to him for attention. "I don't want you going on that fucking gun trade or whatever." Rollins spoke directly, not allowing Dean to dodge the subject.

"Seth, he's my friend. He gave me cash to get back on my feet after jail. He'd do anything for me. Fuck, he helped you out because he knew I cared for you. I have to go. I am going. And that's the final word."

"Okay," Seth relented, knowing that Dean was too stubborn to continue. Rollins felt an instant sense of relaxation as Ambrose kissed his neck gently. Those lips felt so good and Seth began letting go of his worries.

Ambrose's hand roamed Seth's body while his mouth stayed against the soft neck of the brunette. "You want me?" He whispered to Seth. "You want my big cock?"

"Mm, yeah." Rollins was growing hard quickly.

"I do have a big cock, don't I?" Dean pondered, off handedly.

"Yes, you really do." Seth chuckled. "But c'mon, it's a fucking sword fight with this thing." He rubbed his own solid dick.

"You are definitely not lacking," Dean agreed and smiled as he brushed his lips against Seth's soft skin. "Why is it we even bother putting on any clothing before getting in bed?" He stroked Seth's chest. The skin was getting darker each time they lay in the sun and the warm color was becoming. "Because you know the clothes are coming off." He rubbed Seth's cock through his boxer-briefs. "You know I'm going to fuck the sluttiness right off you."

"Promises, promises." Rollins mouthy little comment made Dean growl.

He grabbed Seth's face and moved within an inch of it. "Don't tempt fate, Seth. That's a stupid thing to do."

"What are you gonna kill me for real?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I'm open to fucking a corpse." His hand encircled Seth's throat. "Would you die for me?"

Seth was quiet. The question was probably just to psych him out but it did scare him. Ambrose waited patiently for an answer and pulled down Seth's tight underwear as he did. Rollins used his legs to push them all the way off and couldn't stop himself from opening his thighs.

"Would you die for me, Seth?" Dean repeated as he started stroking his partner's hard dick. In a quick motion, he slipped between Seth's spread thighs and slapped his face roughly. "Would you?"

"I can't answer that." Rollins was uncomfortable. The situation was a bit too dark for his tastes.

Ambrose shed his own underwear and lubed himself. He pushed into Seth making the man cry out. "Would you die for this cock?" He pumped hard into a not-so-well lubed Rollins. The brunette was in pain. "Stop whining. You ask for this. You couldn't tell me that you were beyond loyal to me. I'd die for _you_." He continued pumping hard and Seth's still winced. "I'd fucking die for you," Ambrose repeated as he sank himself into Seth over and over.

Once again it was going through Seth's mind that it was totally possible that Dean really had forced that other man into sex – raped him, hurt him. Maybe it wasn't even a boyfriend. Maybe Dean had such a sick appetite that he'd simply had his way with the guy.

"This hurts," Seth told him, his voice edged with pain.

"I know it does," Dean replied casually. "Don't you want to hurt for me?"

"It really hurts. I want you to stop." Rollins voice was firm.

"No. I'll make certain adjustments but I am not stopping." Ambrose pulled out and lubed both himself and Seth and re-entered, going balls-deep.

Rollins was so uptight that it still hurt. His body could not relax. "It still hurts. Fucking stop, Dean." Seth had raised his voice.

"No fucking way." Ambrose still penetrated him. "You already consented. You let me enter you. You can't change your mind now."

"I can change my mind any damn time." Seth

pushed Dean hard, fighting him off.

Ambrose pinned Rollins with his weight. "Stop fighting me. You want it." He outweighed Seth and effectively held him down. "You want it," He whispered again. "Tell me you do."

Rollins was completely silent, wincing as he felt what seemed like himself being ripped apart. Ambrose had slowed and situated himself where their torsos were close. He had interlaced his fingers with Seth's as he restrained him and spoke into the brunette's ear. "I want you so much. I'd do anything for you. Except stopping this. This is heaven. You're heaven. I know you want it." He was rolling his hips now, scraping that nerve bundle that made Seth moan. "Tell me you want it."

Rollins gave into the moment. "I want it. Mm, I want you."

"You fucking love being afraid of me," Dean was close to Seth's ear. "You fucking love how dangerous I am. You love knowing that I could end you but I wouldn't. I couldn't live without you." He moaned softly, his cock feeling like it could explode.

Rollins had relaxed whether or not it was his will. The feeling was so good and Dean's crazy words just did it for him. "Please let me go, I won't try to push you away. I just need to touch myself."

"You don't need your hands to cum with me. I know I'm hitting you just right like this." And Dean was. The head of his dick swiping Seth's spot repetitively. "I can make a guy cum over all himself just like this. I fucking _have_ made guys cum like this."

That made Seth damn hot and he moaned and moved himself on Dean's thick cock. "Okay," He whispered breathlessly, willing to give it a try.

"You're so damn tight. Getting inside you actually hurts but I like it. I like you squeezing me and making me squirm. Your body grips my cock so tight it feels fucking numb until you relax. But now – right now – it's perfect. You're snug and hot and pulling my dick. Fuck. I can barely fucking stand it."

The unusual compliment turned Seth on. He never knew that he caused Dean a bit of pain each time they were together. And Dean said that he liked it. Rollins felt the playing field even out a bit. "Just fuck me hard," Seth moaned.

Ambrose didn't have to be told twice. He banged into Seth and made loud erotic noises. "Cum for me, Seth. I know you're feeling it."

And Rollins was definitely feeling it. He squeezed Dean's hands tightly with his own and pumped out warm seed onto his stomach. Ambrose lowered himself so he could slide through it, covering his own abs. He came just seconds after making contact with the sticky delight.

19\. Chapter 19

Their entire shift Monday had been tense. Seth kept thinking of Dean's after-work activities with Punk. When Ambrose dropped Seth off at his apartment, he made a final plea. "Please don't go."

"I have to. He has my back. I have his. It's how things work." Ambrose wouldn't look at Seth.

"You told me last night that you couldn't live without me. Was that a lie?"

"No," Dean assured him and touched his cheek. "But we won't get in trouble. We won't get caught." His kissed Seth's cheek lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be right here."

Rollins made his way slowly to his apartment. God, he was worried. It took hours to sleep but rest finally came to him. He awoke in the morning with the television still on. On the screen, the local news with a ticker announcing "Major gun-trafficking bust last night in Tampa" He turned the volume up quickly.

He got no names but the report said that authorities been watching a stolen firearms ring for quite a while. There were 11 arrests but that the alledged leader, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk escaped.

"Oh yeah, he has your back all right, Dean! Fuck!" Seth yelled. He was furious and on the verge of tears.

Dean was going back to prison. Rollins could barely grasp that as truth. He was immediately catapulted into a deep depression. He wanted to be numb and pulled a cheap Vodka from the freezer. He drank himself to sleep and had already decided to skip work. He didn't care what happened to him.

Pounding on the door awoke a sleeping Seth. Fuck, his headed was throbbing. He made his way to the door and jerked it open. His eyes grew wide.

"I've never been late. Get your shit together. I'll be in the car." Ambrose slipped on sunglasses and went to his Charger.

Rollins quickly put on his work boots, a pair of unwashed jeans and a tee. He grabbed a band to put his hair up with and grabbed his bottled waters and a bottle of Excedrin. God, he was hungry though.

In the car, he quickly downed 3 of the tablets and drank a full bottle of water. He put his hair up in tight ponytail. Dean watched him go through all these motions. "Were you drunk?"

"Yeah, I drank early this morning because I thought you were going back to prison." Seth looked at Dean with rage. "How did you get away? They'll find you."

"I didn't go, Seth." Ambrose smiled shyly at his boyfriend. "I called Punk and told him to count me out. Thought about what you said."

"Oh God, thank you." He hugged Dean tightly.

"Hey, I'm driving here." Ambrose laughed.

"Oh fuck, you had me so scared. Fuck," Seth was almost in tears, so overrun with emotion.

"Well, I'm here." The blond patted Seth's leg. "You can't get rid of me so easily."

"What about Punk?"

"What about him? They'll never find him." Dean shook his head, smiling. "He's probably in Mexico and already has two senoritas on his arms." He looked Seth over. "You want an apple?" The brunette was quick to accept the offer.

During their shift, Reigns came by and engaged Dean in an transparent conversation. "What'ya do last night, Ambrose?"

"I stayed home, Roman. I swear." Dean raised a hand, promising.

"I believe you. Let's hustle up, you two. We could get out a little early tonight." Reigns left their work area. The tall foreman did believe Ambrose and felt, perhaps, Rollins was a good influence on him.

As Reigns had mentioned, the whole crew got off 45 minutes early. "You wanna go get a drink?" It was Seth who made the proposal.

"No, I want to drink at my house."

"Oh, okay." Seth felt a little awkward being brushed off.

"With you," Dean said. "Wake up, moron."

"On a week night? I mean we have work tomorrow." He didn't feel like being carted around half the night.

"Well, you've slept there before. Why can't you tonight?"

"Oh," Seth smiled. "Oh. Stay. I can do that. For sure." He loved going to the boat and lounging with Dean. And even Rex who was always roaming around.

"I DVR'd Monday Night Raw for you," Ambrose offered. The two drank beer and watched the show. Seth was completely engrossed and Dean enjoyed seeing him so happy. They only slept that night, both tired from work. Seth woke in the middle of the night and looked at Dean in the dim light of the moon. He was so peaceful, his blond hair a mess, his pouty bottom lip sticking out a bit. He wasn't every guy's fantasy but Seth thought that he was just perfect. 


	10. Chapter 10

20\. Chapter 20

As the two got ready to leave for work Wednesday afternoon, Dean mentioned casually, "You should come over after work on Friday and just stay til our Monday shift."

Rollins couldn't hide a big grin. A whole weekend with his boyfriend sounded great. After his shift Wednesday, Seth washed clothes. He wanted to make sure he had plenty to take to Dean's. He packed a few pair of nicer jeans in case they went out and his board shorts for sunning and swimming.

Thursday flew by and all Seth thought about was the next night when he'd go home with Dean for the weekend. Even that night when Dean had taken him to the apartment complex, he'd pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car in a secluded, dark area. The two had made out for quite awhile, Dean kissing Seth hungrily and climbing on top of him, pushing him on his back on the seat. "Let's just fuck right here," Ambrose whispered.

"Not right here. I have neighbors." Although Seth desperately wanted it.

"Then let's go in your apartment." Dean never stopped kissing Seth about the neck and sternum.

"Um, no. I mean, we could park somewhere."

Ambrose pulled Seth close. "I don't care about where you live or what you have. I like you not your fucking apartment. I don't care."

"Well, you were there. You know it's just, well, real bad. I don't have furniture, for fuck's sake." Rollins looked at his lap.

"Look at me. I don't care about that stuff. Let me come up." He trailed his lips down Seth's soft neck. "Let me please you." His fingers gently brushed across Seth's hard dick. "Let me make you cum."

With that, Ambrose started the car and drove to Seth's unit. They made their way up and Rollins reluctantly opened the door. Even as they entered, Seth was apologizing for the barren apartment. Dean shut him up quickly by kissing him hard on the mouth. Seth's key dropped from his fingers as he allowed the kiss and tight embrace to overtake him. God, Ambrose felt so good, so strong and warm. Shirts came off and their bodies were pressed to one another.

Soon a clothing trail led to the mattress that Seth used as a bed. There was a lot of loud breathing and hungry moans as the two hotly kissed and intertwined themselves together. Rollins was on top doing a very fine job of holding his boyfriend down and attacking his skin with his mouth.

"Are you trying to fuck me?" Ambrose asked.

"Maybe," Seth answered, honestly not knowing where this was going.

"You got lube?" Ambrose seemed very willing to go for the ride.

"Um, yeah." Seth was surprised that Dean was so flexible. He hadn't really expected that. He reached for a plastic bin near his bed that contained a few items one of which was the bottle of warming lubricant.

"Keeping it handy, I see," Dean joked.

"Hey, a man gets lonely," Seth quipped.

Dean held Seth's face. "But not anymore, right?"

"Right. Not at all." He kissed his boyfriend passionately. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean I've been a bottom before. Like several

times. It's hot too." He pulled Seth's hair roughly. "As long as you fuck me right. You better fuck me right or I'll flip you so fucking fast your head will spin and I will fuck you right through this mattress. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh yeah, we understand each other. Mm," He was getting so hot he thought his cock would explode upon entry. Rollins slicked his cock with the warming lubricant. His initial strokes to get himself lubed turned into an outright jerk-off.

Dean slapped Seth's face so hard his head snapped to the side. "Quick fucking yourself. You're supposed to be fucking me." He pulled Seth's hand towards his round butt. "Make me like it."

The pace slowed a bit as Rollins slipped a couple of his digits into his partner's warmth. Dean relaxed for it and closed his eyes, loving the sensation. "Yeah, that's good. Fuck, that feels good."

"Think you'd like my cock even more?"

"Fuck yes, I'd like your cock _even_ more." As if to make the point, Ambrose stroked Seth's solid dick a few times. "My fucking cock," He hissed. "Right?"

"Damn, yeah. Right. It's yours." Rollins was absolutely rocked by the possessive comments. In this scenario he rather liked being owned.

"Show me," Dean whispered. The brunette slowly penetrated his boyfriend. It was enough to make him cum. He fought like hell to keep going. Ambrose seemed pleased. "Fuck yeah. Oh fuck. Fuck."

"Do you know any other words?"

"Fuck no," Dean was a real smart-ass sometimes. "Don't you worry about my fucking mouth anyway. Just make me cum like this."

Rollins wrapped a fist around his partner's hard dick and pumped him firmly, making Ambrose moan. Seth had to slow his own thrusts to a near stop. His urge to get off was overwhelming. He continued jerking his boyfriend, trying to get them both to the same point. When Dean actually shut up and just started moaning, Seth began fucking him again.

"I'm gonna cum really soon." Ambrose had his eyes squeezed shut and his lips open. God, Seth knew how to do him. It was the hottest it had ever been on the receiving end. Rollins cock seemed to be situated perfectly to catch that nerve bundle – going forward _and_ pulling back. "Fuck, fuck. Oh fuck. I'm cumming. Fuck." Dean's trail of f-bombs seemed endless.

"Oh God yeah," Seth was a ball of fire about to explode. He released and felt almost light-headed. "Oh damn. Holy fuck." He lay there for a bit and gathered himself before just collapsing on Dean. "That was fucking hot."

"Absolutely," Ambrose agreed. "Holy shit. I'm wiped out. Fuck, I need a cigarette." He rummaged through his pockets. "Oh, may I?"

"Yeah sure." Rollins actually wouldn't mind the familiar smell in the house. He heard the lighter flick as he had so many times. He watched the smoke flow heavenward as Dean exhaled. "I'm glad you were, ya know, cool about us swapping up."

"Of course. You aren't some one time lay."

Seth gazed at Dean as he took a draw from his cigarette. He sometimes wanted to ask Dean questions but was never sure when it was the right time. Ambrose seemed very relaxed at the moment. Perhaps this was a good time.

21\. Chapter 21

"Can I ask you something." Seth was slightly shy.

"Shoot." Ambrose tilted his head to took at his partner.

"When did you know you were like how you are with sex?" Seth awkwardly worded the question but the blond thought he understood.

"Okay the being into guys part or the liking to control shit part?" He seemed ready to answer either.

"Both, I guess."

"Well, it was virtually the same time anyway. I guess it was because I never had stability or control in my life. I'd make some new friends, my parents would move. I'd have no choice. My parents would get busted or go into rehab, I'm shuffled off to some distant cousin or foster care. Ya know, no control over my own life." Dean took another drag from his cigarette as Seth listened intently. "So one day, I've been jerking off probably a couple of years by then and I just thought of tying someone down and that really got my rocks off. It made me fucking crazy. I loved that control. And I realized I was imaging a guy that I was fucking. And it didn't freak me out. I just knew it was something to keep quiet and never get to live out. Obviously, that changed." He winked at Seth.

"So, the physical control makes you feel empowered?"

"No. Not really. The real control is making someone want it like that." Ambrose seemed to ponder for a moment. "Like when I'm restraining you or 'forcing' you to do something and then you submit even if you're kinda scared or uncomfortable – that means you want me. And I have control because you willingly gave it up to me. Ya know?"

"Actually, I do." Seth felt relief inside. "So if you genuinely had to force someone and take it even if they were sincerely not into it, you wouldn't like it?"

"No, I wouldn't. I didn't make the person give in to me so I didn't achieve any control except for physical which any nutjob with a weapon could make happen. I like you wanting it." He raised his brows.

"I definitely want it." Seth was glad he'd ask. It made him feel much more relaxed about Dean's conviction and prison time.

"I know you do." He kissed Seth quickly and sat up. "Fuck, I am so tired. I gotta get some sleep."

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to stay _here_." Rollins looked away.

"Fuck, Seth. I'd stay with you no matter what. I just have to have my clothes and stuff." He pulled Seth close. "Don't fuck with me or I will drive home, get my shit and come back here." He laughed. "I really would," He added softly.

The two kissed for awhile and said goodnight to one another. Tomorrow night would start their weekend together. Both were so ready.

22\. Chapter 22

The following day, Seth brought along all the things he'd need for staying at Dean's till Monday. He stuffed everything in a backpack and threw it in the backseat of the Charger. He noticed Ambrose smiling.

"What are you so jolly about?" Rollins wanted to know.

"Guess I just like seeing your bag. Because I know you're coming home with me in about 8 hours." He rubbed Seth's thigh and even rubbed across the fly of his jeans. "I can't wait to get you alone. I already fucking taste you, feel you … damn. Gotta calm down for work" He cracked a cute smile.

"That makes two of us." Rollins had to adjust his growing cock. It was going to be a long, rough day. He already knew he'd have an erection half the day. And he did. Every time he looked at Dean with his biceps flexed picking up the heavy pieces, he licked his lips.

When the 30 minute break came, the two had stacked enough in the truck to make a small wall the height of the semi's trailer. Ambrose pushed Rollins into the truck behind the structure. He dropped to his knees and ripped into Seth's fly, exposing his cock quickly. He wrapped his lips around Seth's erection and sucked him like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. Rollins grabbed a handful of the dirty blond locks and pulled them hard, grunting as he did. "Fuck," Seth hissed. "Hell yeah, suck that cock." He was in bliss. He moved in and out of his boyfriend's mouth. In a few minutes, Rollins was there, shooting off in the blond's mouth.

Ambrose was to his feet quickly and pushed Seth down. He jerked his own cock out and grabbed Seth by that slutty hair he loved so much. "Bitch," He grunted. "Suck it."

Rollins went at Dean's dick hard, slurping and softly moaning. Ambrose leaned against the side of the truck and released Seth's hair. He let Rollins have his way and swallow him whole over and over. "Oh yeah, any second." He held his breath for a moment and then exhaled loudly, his cum dumping into Seth's mouth. "Holy fuck," He whispered. Both pulled themselves together and zipped up, laughing quietly at their risky workplace sex.

"Should we go to break?" Seth asked.

"You're still hungry? C'mere!" Dean playfully pulled at Seth as if he wanted more oral from him. "Yeah, let's go to break. I'll try something new. Your jizz plus apples." Both made a 'yuck' face and laughed as they exited the trailer. They made their way to join the others in the break area.

As they walked by his office, Reigns smiled slightly. He knew the two were crazy about each other. He was actually glad. Although Roman wasn't gay and didn't even approve of workplace romances, he felt that Seth had calmed Ambrose down considerably. The blond had been less stubborn and not so much of a smartass since he'd began spending time with the friendly brunette. He'd been relieved the morning after the gun ring bust when Ambrose showed up for work as usual. Reigns was almost sure that Rollins had a hand in keeping Dean from that trouble. 


	11. Chapter 11

23\. Chapter 23

Friday night after work, the guys had watched Smackdown. Ambrose had DVR'd it for Seth and again enjoyed him watching it. Rollins had a love affair with pro-wrestling. Dean wanted him to pursue his dream.

Ambrose liked watching it as well but not nearly as much as Seth. He just relaxed and drank beer during the show. Seth was too excited to drink. When the show ended, Seth turned around to thank his boyfriend and just smiled. Ambrose's head was tilted back on the sofa cushion. His half-finished beer rested between his legs. He was out cold, so deep asleep. Rollins took the beer gently out of Dean's lap and set it on the side table. He retrieved items from the linen closet in the bathroom and covered his sleeping boyfriend. He settled on the other end of the couch and covered himself as well.

"Goodnight," Seth whispered. He noticed Rex the cat had moved up close to Dean's face and settled himself on the back of couch. "Goodnight to you, ya little fart." He chuckled when the cat looked at him as if he understood and replied with a "fuck you" face.

At some point close to dawn, Dean shook Seth gently. "C'mon. Let's get out of these work clothes and go to bed."

Rollins yawned.

"We didn't even a take a shower."

"Fuck it, I'm exhausted. We will when we get up. Come," He pulled Seth by the hand and two made their way to bed and were asleep again within minutes.

Seth stirred slightly and smiled when he felt Dean's arm slip around his waist. He drifted back off quickly, feeling warm and safe.

_The following day_

The guys had a regular date day, going to a downtown movie house. There was a double featuring James Dean. As "Rebel Without A Cause" wrapped up, Seth looked to his boyfriend. "You kinda are James Dean."

The blond winked. "So I've been told. I love the guy."

"Were you named after him?"

"Nah, that was just a coincidence. But you can call me James Dean Ambrose." He playfully shoved Seth. The two were smiling as they went for a bite to eat.

Rollins was impressed that, for once, Dean drank water instead of alcohol. He noticed Seth staring at him. "What? Can't I drink water?"

"Yeah, of course. It's just weird to see. You always have beer."

"Well, I'm driving." He looked away shyly. "Got precious cargo with me. Can't take chances."

Seth wanted to comment but he knew that saying things like that was something Ambrose didn't often do and to make a fuss would embarrass him so Seth just smiled.

As the sun set in the early evening, the two took the quiet drive back out to the lake. All day and even then, driving, Dean kept taking in Seth's body. He wanted to have his way with the hot brunette. He kept having twisted fantasies that turned him on, even making him hard as he steered the car towards home. He felt very little impulse control and was ready to jump at the chance to show Seth his dangerous ideas.

Inside, Ambrose cracked a beer open immediately. Seth joined him and they sat on the couch together quietly. Both wanted to tear into one another but seemed to enjoy prolonging that contact. Instead they flirted and managed to move closer to each other gradually. Soon they were touching and planting light kisses on each other's lips.

It was Seth who initiated the move to the bedroom. "Let's go play, baby." He said seductively. That little comment made Dean start to harden.

"I'm up for that." He glanced at his crotch and chuckled.

"Lame," Seth joked. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards to the bed. The two were already wearing only jeans and were pressed together, skin against skin as they pressed their toned upper bodies close. Hot kisses followed and Ambrose put his fingers through Seth's long hair. He lay back and pulled the brunette on top of him.

"Fuck I want you in the worst way," He told Seth and set him on fire with deep, hungry kisses. He worked his own fly and then went for Seth's. They got out of their remaining clothes and made out. "You said you wanted to play." Dean said that close to Seth's ear. "So, Seth, how far do you wanna take this?" His tone was both sexy and ominous. "Because I'm ready to take it real far. Right now."

24\. Chapter 24

_This chapter contains a dangerous scene and I started to apologize for it. But it's what was in my mind and I liked it, so I will only say that if you find this too intense or this situation scares you, please wait for the next chapter and simply pass this one over. X T L._

Throughout the day, Ambrose had been stealing glances at Seth and downright ogling him when the brunette wasn't paying attention. He'd been thinking of getting his hands all over Seth and doing God-knows-what to his sexy boyfriend. Sitting in the darkened movie theatre, Dean kept thinking that if no one else was there, he would've just bent Rollins over the seat and fucked him right there. He wondered if Seth would've protested. He fucking hoped that Seth would've. "Persuading" Rollins would have been fun in itself.

"You want to take it real far? What exactly are you talking about?" Seth seemed apprehensive, nervous.

"Exactly?" Dean mused. "Why don't you just let show you."

"No," Seth shook his head. He was a bit wary of the gleam in Dean's eye. "You tell me first."

"You should shut up." Ambrose seemed very serious and his eyes bore into Seth. He stroked Seth's chest. "You should just shut the fuck up," He purred against Seth's ear.

Before Rollins could respond, Ambrose rolled Seth onto his back and draped himself across the man's torso. He covered Seth's mouth with kisses. He took his time and retrieved the lubricant from the nightstand. Dean went after Seth's little tight entrance with his fingertips, brushing softly across and hearing Seth moan in response. He buried two slick fingers inside and Rollins became much more vocal and rolled his hips. The brunette became so turned on that he could barely hold off the impending climax as Dean began to stroke his cock. "I don't want to wait long. Please." Rollins sounded so desperate and hot.

When Ambrose had been thinking about that control he so liked exercising over Seth, he'd planned ahead. He _really_ was prepared to take things to a new level. He slipped his hand under the pillow and pulled out a gravely dangerous item.

Rollins was startled when he felt cold steel touch his temple. "What the fuck? Holy shit!" He tried pulling away.

"It is so important that you don't make all these sudden moves. Be still." Dean was pressing the 38-caliber revolver to Rollin's head.

Involuntarily, Seth was wincing. "Get it away. I'm fucking serious." He was breathing in rough bursts, his chest literally jerking with each labored breath.

"Don't you trust me?" Ambrose kept the gun against Seth's temple. He kissed his boyfriend who didn't return it at all – didn't move at all.

"Is that fucking thing loaded?" Rollins was speaking quietly as if his voice could set off the pistol.

Ambrose kissed him again. "Course it is. But I'm not going to shoot you."

"You might by accident. Just stop. Right now." He felt helpless to make Dean listen.

"That won't happen unless I were to cock the hammer." Ambrose put his thumb on the hammer and brought it all the way back. Seth cringed at the loud noise. Dean kissed him hard again. "Or if the safety was off." There was a soft click. He licked Seth's cheek. "Now, you can be scared."

"I can't do this. I can't even began to get turned on. This is too much." Seth was trying to control his shaking.

"You can do it. You _will_ do it." Dean's words were soft but firm. The entire scene was frightening as hell.

"I'm fucking scared." Rollins breath came in soft little bursts. He couldn't know how much Ambrose was feeding off that fear; getting hotter and hotter from the desperate sounds of those urgent breaths.

"Good, good." Dean soothed. "Fear is good – releases all that adrenaline and those endorphins. I bet you wouldn't feel any kind of pain right now." He moved his hand down to Rollins scrotum and began to pinch at it, hard. "I could crush your balls. You wouldn't feel shit." He put hard pressure on Seth's vulnerable balls. Rollins barely made a sound. "I'm right," Dean purred. "I'm fucking squeezing these balls. I'm damn near bursting them. And you're so still, so quiet. See what having a gun to your fucking head can do?" He gave Seth's balls one last hard squeeze and released them. "You'll feel that later, I promise you that."

Ambrose went for his mouth. He kissed Seth urgently, needing it desperately. "Kiss me back," He whispered. Reluctantly, Rollins returned the kisses. He could still feel the pistol against his temple and it wasn't a fear that he could just get into it. It was a looming piece of death against his skin. God, maybe Dean did rape that guy after all. Seth hated that thought, as it entered his mind often. Ambrose could feel the tension. "Trust me," He whispered against Seth's ear. "Trust me." He kissed Rollins' lips. "Trust me." His words were like a chant that made Seth calmer. "I better fuck you while I have a chance. Once your stress level comes down, your balls are gonna throb."

He didn't give Seth very much time to brace for it and penetrated him slowly. Rollins was trembling and didn't feel any pain; didn't feel anything really. "Could you just move that gun already?"

"Okay." Dean relented. He moved the pistol from Seth's temple to under his chin. "Better?"

Seth winced. "Of course not. Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to get into being fucked even with this kinda of fear in you. Remember? It's all psychological." He looked at Seth intently, taking in the frightened brown eyes. "You know you want me. You can feel me. It feels so fucking good, doesn't it? Think about it, my cock in you brushing that place that makes you crazy. I'm gonna stroke your cock and I bet you get hard." Ambrose propped himself on his elbow, gun still in hand and reached for Seth's deflated cock. He stroked it slowly with a slick hand. "You love it." He kissed Rollins. "You feel that?" He kissed his boyfriend again and Rollins barely returned the kiss. "Come on. Trust me." Dean's tone was soft and sexy, that raspy gravel tone sounded both rough and sultry. "Trust me." He kissed Seth again and the brunette formed a parted-lip kiss, much more natural. He kissed Dean with more enthusiasm, concentrating on the feeling of those lips against his, that hand wrapped around his cock. It was oddly very sensual – the room so quiet and Seth getting pleasure by thinking only of the stimulation and not the fear. He moaned as his dick hardened. Ambrose kept thrusting slowly and kissing him gently. Seth's moans got louder and he kissed Ambrose harder. His cock was totally hard.

"Fuck, you're crazy hot," Dean told him. "Look at this." He pulled the gun away and uncocked it. He hit the release on the revolver and the cylinder rolled out without a single bullet in it. "I checked that a hundred times. I would never, never put a loaded gun to your head. Okay?"

"Thank God. I wasn't sure I could even stay around." Seth felt instant relief. And even after finding that the gun wasn't loaded,

he was very shaken. Ambrose's appetite for danger was a little more than Seth could handle.

Ambrose kissed Seth deeply and stroked his hair. "I'd never hurt you . . . At least not too much." He continued fucking Seth slow but hard, reaching deep inside, his hand back to work on Rollins' cock. "Fuck, you feel good, Seth."

The brunette liked that Dean had used his name, it made him feel loved despite the comment being quite dirty. "Make me cum." He leaned his head back exposing his neck. Ambrose went for it and kissed the prone skin. They grew quiet and the only sound was the hot sex, soft moans and breathing. Dean felt tension invade Seth's body and knew he going to cum. He didn't speed up or go harder, he just let it happen, slow and intense. Rollins came, his seed rushing forth. He made barely a sound but still the orgasm was incredible. Ambrose followed, letting Seth's tight body milk him completely. "Oh damn." He lay against Rollins, letting his head rest against Seth's chest. Rollins ran his fingers through his partner's hair. He was breathing hard and thoroughly satisfied. He still wasn't sure how he'd felt about the gun play but it had most definitely produced one intense climax. He kissed the top of Dean's head, feeling so on the edge of just saying it, telling the blond that he loved him. And what timing – his boyfriend put a gun to his head and yet he wanted to declare his love. He pulled back and knew it wasn't time. The skittish man may have even felt the same, but Rollins knew he'd go right back into that shell of indifference ... or worse.

25\. Chapter 25

In the morning, Seth woke to a dull pain. "Oh fuck," He groaned and carefully felt of his sac. He was sore as hell. "You jackass," He cursed Dean. "My fucking nuts are killing me."

Ambrose was facing away but was already awake. Despite trying to control himself, he began shaking with laughter. Seth punched him the back. "Fuck you, Dean. Sadistic fucker."

"Okay, okay." Dean turned over still grinning. "I got frozen peas." He went to get the makeshift ice pack and wrapped it in a kitchen towel. Rollins placed them where they felt most uncomfortable. "You'll be fine. I've been kicked so hard in the nuts that I puked. I was fine."

"Well this shit better feel better or the rest of your weekend ain't gonna be so hot." Rollins was serious about that. There was no way that he was getting his balls banged around in their current state.

"Are you staying here?" Dean asked. "Because if you are, it'll be hot. If I sit and watch you eat popcorn and curl up with your damn peas, it'll be hot. You're hot." He kissed Rollins lightly and rose. "I'm going outside. I'll be right back."

After the blond left, Seth saw him through the window. He lit up on deck and smoked, staring out at the water. The simple act made Seth so emotional. He'd never known Dean to take his smoking elsewhere and now he stood outside, blowing smoke into the air. When he finished, he snuffed the cigarette in an ashtray he'd taken outside and returned to the bedroom. "Come on, let's take a shower. I swear you'll feel better."

Seth got up slowly. "Holy shit, this hurts." He was startled when a laughing Ambrose scooped him up just above the knee, careful to not jostle the aching balls. He put Seth over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom with Seth bitching all the way. "Put me down, ya jerkoff." But he laughed even as he protested. "You could be a wrestler, ya know."

"Do you have to be in shape and shit?"

"Well yeah," Rollins answered as the blond put him down.

"No way I'm giving up smoking." He shrugged. "But thank you for noticing my awesome strength." He winked at Rollins and the two disrobed and enjoyed a hot shower. 


	12. Chapter 12

26\. Chapter 26

Later in the day with the sun bright, the two tanned on top of the boat. Dean's cell phone began chirping and he lazily picked it up. "Yeah?" He bolted upright. "Dude, are you okay?" He looked at Seth and pointed to the phone. He mouth "Punk."

"Not gonna ask where you are but glad you're doing okay." He laughed. "That sounds like you." He was silent as Punk spoke. "I understand." Dean looked saddened. "Yeah, man, I hope the best for you wherever you end up." He smiled. "Alright, you too. Good luck man. Bye."

"Wow, Punk's going off the damn grid now. That was like his goodbye call." Ambrose shook his head. "He's trouble but I'll miss him."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, man. But you know, I'm so glad you didn't go with him. That would've killed me inside."

"Killed you inside?" Dean winked at his cute boyfriend. "Getting deep on me, Rollins?"

Those deep brown eyes gazed into Dean's light ones. "Maybe. Is that okay?"

"Um, I guess so." He shifted uncomfortably. Seth backed off.

"We going out tonight?" Rollins changed the subject and saw Ambrose relax immediately.

"Uh, yeah, actually." Those eyes twinkled. "We're going to this indy wrestling place. You, my friend, are going to show 'em what you got."

"What?" Seth looked alarmed. "I have ring rust. I'm not ready for that. Why the hell would you do that? And you busted my nuts to boot, man."

"Your damn nuts will be fine," Dean laughed. "And this 'rust' thing - didn't you wrestle in prison? I know I boxed a lot in the ring. Surely, you kept in shape."

"Okay, I did. But this is like … I'm not ready."

"Seth, you're fucking ready." Ambrose wasn't taking "no" for an answer. "So, we're going about four."

"Okay." Seth seemed to be warming to the idea quickly. "I guess I should get my gear. I know they won't use me right away but if they want to see me, I need to look the part. Can we go to my place?"

"Absolutely." Ambrose grinned. He couldn't wait to see Seth do his thing.

In the late afternoon, the two entered the rundown garage converted into a gym/wrestling hall where the event would be held that night. The banner around the ring apron read TBPW – Tampa Bay Pro Wrestling. Rollins shook off his nerves and the two found the office. An older balding man with quite a fat belly was there working a calculator and taking down numbers. He looked up. "Hey kid, you came back." He was speaking to Dean.

"Yes sir." Ambrose said confidently. "This is the guy I told you about."

Rollins stepped forward. "Tyler Black, sir." He extended his hand. It was the first time Dean had heard Seth's ring name. He liked it.

"That's your ring name? Sounds familiar. You've worked around here?" The man spoke with a cigar clenched in his teeth.

"Yes sir, quite a bit."

"I'm Don. You see our setup, pretty small." He gestured towards the ring. "Alright, well fuck it. Let's see what you can do. Absolutely no promises, kid." He shuffled through some papers on his desk. "And sign this first."

"What the hell's that?" Dean ask, suddenly suspicious.

"It's a waiver. If you get out there and act an idiot and break your neck – and you probably will by the looks off you, then I won't be liable for your paralyzed ass." Don was no charmer. Seth read the waiver – it was very straightforward and he signed it.

Don made his way out to the ring. "Hey, Danielson. We got a kid over here that thinks he has a shot. I want you to work with him a little." The man looked at Seth. "Ain't you gonna change?"

"Oh yeah," Seth seemed flustered. He carried his bag to the bathroom. He emerged in full gear. He'd done quite a bit of stretching prior to the short ride over but still worked out the kinks as he came to the ring. He looked confident like putting on that gear that said "Black" across the trunks had made him become someone new. He climbed in like a pro. Dean was impressed. Seth was all-business not giving Dean so much as a glance. His concentration was all on that ring.

"You're Bryan Danielson. I've seen you wrestle several times." Seth admired the popular indy wrestler. "You aren't in this promotion, are you?"

Danielson explained that he knew Don for years and he helped out on Sundays when he was in the area and did a few main event matches with Don's promotion.

The two talked about Seth's capability and extent of knowledge and went through a few spots. He did well. Danielson shook his head in approval. "Good, man. That's good. You got a little rust but that's good."

"His rust looks better than some of our guys' best day," The older man told Dean. He watched as the two did some basic front bumps, back bumps, a few different kinds of suplex.

"Alright, seen enough." The man said abruptly. He went around to the other side to speak with Danielson. Meanwhile, Seth rolled out of the ring to Dean. "Well? Did I look sloppy?"

"Man, you looked great." Ambrose was sincere. "I guess I didn't know you were _that_ kind of good. That was great."

Don came back around to Seth. "Okay. You have to job, no pay, no promises, one match, tonight. Want it?"

"Tonight?" Rollins was little surprised. "Um, yeah. I'm in."

"Alright then." Don shook his hand. "You're working with Chainsaw." He pointed a guy who was much smaller than his name would suggest. "Come on. I'll introduce you." He looked back at Dean. "That's 5 bucks a ticket and you ain't working, so you owe me five bucks."

Ambrose rolled his eyes and peeled a five from his wallet. He gave it to the guy covering the door and got his tiny blue ticket stub. He wanted to find out if there was beer. He bought a couple and waited in the aisles of folding chairs.

Closer to six, people began trickling in and then the place was rushed as bell time approached. The fans were your garden variety indy fans, quite a few on the trashy side ready to drink and shout obscenities.

As it turned out, Seth and Chainsaw were up first – basically a warm-up act. Dean heard the murmurs and some very loud "Who is Tyler Black?" "Who the fuck is this guy." "I think I've heard of him." and the like. The crowd soon became silent. Rollins was in the zone and to true wrestling fans, he looked good, the real deal. He was out-wrestling his

opponent though he was set to lose. And the crowd slowly turned from the favorite to the new kid. There chant _Ty-ler Black! Ty-ler Black!_ drove the match forward. When the favorite kicked out after a standing shooting star press from "Black", the crowd jeered loudly. When the pin came and the three count, the favorite raised his arms to mostly "boos." A loud "You can't wrestle" chant started and people applauded "Tyler Black" as he exited the ring.

Don approached him in the area near restrooms curtained off as a locker room. "So, you wanna work, kid?" The two reached an agreement and Seth was returning the following Saturday to work with another wrestler. He couldn't wait to work his way up to Bryan Danielson. That was his goal and was going to be a great match.

27\. Chapter 27

Back at the boat, Seth went on and on about the match. Even as he showered, he left the door open so he could talk to Dean about all his plans and dreams. He was on fire. There was no doubt that this was what Seth lived and breathed for. Ambrose just smiled, listening to Rollins tell the same things over and over. He loved seeing Seth so happy and full of life.

"Oh my god." Seth's eyes were big. "What if I actually ended up on Raw or Smackdown?"

"_If_?" Dean questioned. "It's _when_." Seth beamed and finally settled on the couch, his endorphins calming. He lay a hand across Dean's thigh.

Ambrose stroked the back of the brunette's hand. "You were really amazing. Not what I expected. I expected small-town, local type stuff. You're really good. And you heard the people. They were behind you. Why? Because you are _that_ good." He winked playfully.

"Thanks," Seth said very softly and smiled at Dean.

"Hey, just telling the truth."

"No, I mean for everything." Rollins leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently. "Thank you for everything." Again it crossed his mind. He wanted to say it so badly – to tell his rough, crude, but so very sweet blond-haired babe how much he loved him. He almost did but bit his tongue. Seth knew it wasn't time and a fight on the best night he'd had in months was something he couldn't risk. Instead he put little kisses on Dean's neck and watched him smile.

Seth rose to get a cold beer for each of them. He saw Dean step outside without a word. Cautiously, Rollins looked out the window and saw the end of a cigarette brighten and then dim as Ambrose puffed on it. He stepped away carefully, hoping Dean didn't see him. He knew the blond would be self-conscious about his new manners being pointed out. But Seth appreciated it so much and he knew that Dean cared for him to make such a change in his everyday life.

Shortly, Ambrose stepped back in and took the bottle that Seth held out. He drank along with his partner and watched an old horror movie.

When their bottles were empty, Ambrose turned to Seth. Out of the blue, he asked, "You wanna go fuck?"

Rollins looked around and seemed to ponder it. "Sure."

"How're your nuts doing?" Ambrose joked as the two made their way to the bedroom.

"They still kinda ache but it's all good." Rollins hesitated in the doorway. "Why? You're not gonna like punch 'em, are you?"

"Hell no. I was trying to be polite and courteous." He winked at Seth. "Seriously, I won't hurt your balls. Promise."

Dean kicked the door shut behind him. "Keeping Rex out. I don't need any pussy in here." His joke was not lost on Seth who grinned. Ambrose grabbed him by the back of the hair, jerking Seth to a stop. "I have you as my bitch. What else would I need?" He kind of growled and buried his face in Seth's hair. "Mm, I'm so fucking horny." He wrapped his free hand around Rollins' hip and stroked his cock. He liked that the brunette was nice and hard. He moved his hand up to Seth's face, grasping him across the mouth, roughly and without a hint a finesse. His fingers dug at Seth's lips and found their way into his mouth. "You want me? I know you do. Tell me you want me." Ambrose lived for hearing his partners tell him that they wanted him. It had always been a huge turn-on for him.

"I want you," Rollins mumbled on Dean's fingers.

Ambrose laughed softly in a way that sounded a bit psychotic. "I like that. You not being able to talk. That's kinda hot." He pushed Seth down on the bed. He wasn't laughing anymore and did a Jekyll/Hyde turn. "Fuck!" He practically yelled. "Have to have you."

He climbed on top of Seth and ground his cock against he brunette's. He kissed Seth rough and quite sloppy and yet it still turned Rollins on. Seth moaned.

"I know why you like fucking me," Dean said quietly. "Just like that other motherfucker. You two are the same like that. Cuz deep down in a place that you hide from your parents and from society and probably from yourself, you just like getting banged by white trash. You love leaving your suburban cookie-cutter houses and getting fucking pounded by a thug." He moved to Seth's ear and licked it lightly. "I'm a guy that was never next door in _your_ neighborhood. I bet when you had your little high-school parties, there were no fuckers like me invited. I was always three car crashes and a line of coke ahead you pussies." He jerked Seth's hair roughly, making the brunette grunt . "But you always wondered if that guy hanging out near the liquor store or in front the crackhouse could fuck you right. Well, yeah. Yeah, he can. I'm that fucker. And I know you like it."

It dawned on Seth and he felt guilty for thinking it that, yes, he did like that Dean was trashy and crude. Getting fucked by such a rude, wild bad boy just did it for him. Ambrose was far from beautiful but pretty boys didn't have shit on him when it came to sex. In that manner, he was a fucking beast.

"You think I'm trash?" He asked Seth, eyeing him closely.

"Sometimes," Rollins answered honestly. He was awarded with a stinging slap across the face.

"You don't fucking call me trash!" Dean yelled in his face.

"You are fucking trash!" Seth yelled back, provoking another hard slap. And then the two devoured each other, kissing like mad and gripping one another's bodies.

The yelling seemed to serve as foreplay for them. Rollins was pulling Dean's shirt up, wanting to taste his skin. "Fuck yeah, come on." Ambrose yanked his shirt off for Seth and went straight for the brunette's. Both were bare-chested now, rubbing against one another. Rollins put his lips on the tanned torso before him, kissing, licking, biting. "Mm, fuck me."

The two quickly got rid of their jeans and were back at each other's mouths, the kisses hard and wet. Ambrose slathered his cock with lube and ran his fingers across Seth's entrance. He just didn't think he could wait and started pushing himself in right away. Even though Seth groaned and winced, he relaxed and allowed it.

"You feel so fucking tight." Dean growled. "I could fuck you every damn day." He moved swiftly, getting almost more pleasure than he could handle. He made a noise of pure primal need, a moan that turned into a gravelly-sounding groan.

Rollins grasped his own dick and pumped in time with the one inside him. He made slutty moans that drove Dean crazy. "What if I said 'no' every day?" He whispered hoarsely, winding his partner up.

"Then that would be too damn bad." He grabbed a handful of Seth's hair and jerked his head hard to the side. "Because I would attack you from every fucking angle you tried to escape to and I'd force you to love every second of getting stuffed by this cock. And you'd cum. You might not want to or plan to, but you would. You'd fucking cum yourself dry."

The whines and whimpers coming from Seth were so real and so raw. And perhaps they stemmed from reality – one where Seth wondered if Dean had ever been a rapist. Rollins felt sick for getting turned on by the thought of it. Yet, he couldn't not like it a little bit. He moaned loudly thinking of Ambrose just taking him without permission or warning and bending him over the nearest piece of furniture and fucking him hard; thinking of his protests being met with Dean's stinging palm to his face or even his bare ass. That interesting thought certainly clicked for Seth as he fantasized more about Ambrose slapping his ass, making it tender and pink. He had no idea he even liked that until right then.

Meanwhile, Ambrose had his eyes closed tight, snapping his hips forward rhythmically into the brunette. "Fuck, you feel so good," He kind of whined, very lost in the sensation. His stance was full of tension. He was ready to explode. "Fuck, Seth." He whispered it again. "Seth." He erupted into loud moans and came hard, shaking, biting down on his rather pouty bottom lip.

As soon as the blonde had said his name, Seth was getting off on his own abs. Hearing that made him feel excited, turned on, loved, safe – it was a huge ball of positive feelings and he'd never get tired of hearing that.

28\. Chapter 28

On Monday, the two made a quick run to the supermarket in the mid-morning. Dean wanted to grab some fruit as well as bottled water before work that afternoon. Seth had bought a stack of protein bars and protein shake mix. He was ready to take training seriously again.

When they approached the houseboat, they noticed a silver BMW parked in front. "What the hell?" Rollins had a strange feeling it was Punk coming to off them so they couldn't tell the police any information on him. As they rolled up beside it, they saw that it was empty.

"That's weird. Maybe somebody's fishing and parked here. Fuck, I don't know." Dean looked the car over. The doors were locked. The two made their way to the front door and began carrying groceries inside. After entering, Seth noticed a small envelope that must have been pushed through the door's mail slot.

"Hey, it's got your name on it." Rollins handed the envelope to Dean. There was something clunky inside. He ripped it open and a set of key fobs hit the

floor. "What the hell?" He opened the note inside as Rollins handed the keys to him.

_Dean,_

_We know the Charger is a great car. Your mother enjoyed every second of it when we bought it for her years ago. But now that your life is getting on the right path, you need reliable transportation and better gas mileage. Please keep this gift. We know it's in your nature to return it. We want you to have this, no strings attached._

_Love, Grandad and Grandmother_

"What the fuck?"Dean yelled and threw the keyless fob to the floor. "Now, I'm so fucking pathetic that I need to have a car chosen for me? And a BMW? Are you fucking kidding me? Not a Kia or Hyundai or something normal – a fucking Beamer!"

"It's a really nice gift," Seth said quietly. "I mean they must care."

"They don't care," Dean said with a snort. "They're just ashamed that I'm driving a beat up car that's old as fuck. If I'm going to be a _decent_ Ambrose, I need a car that's suitable." He was so angry and hurt. "Well, we're taking it back – right fucking now."

Rollins grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders. "You don't want to hear it and you may even get angry with me but stop being so stubborn. They care about you. Just let them. Just let them, Dean."

"I'm taking it back. Follow me in the Charger." He was already walking out the door.

"No," Seth told him firmly. "I don't even have a driver's license anyway. And I think you should calm down first. Let it sit out there. You don't have to drive it. But give it a couple of days to just gather yourself. Please." Rollins' brown eyes begged.

"Okay," Dean said reluctantly, so tired of arguing with everyone – his family, his partner and even with himself. "Okay." He stepped forward and pulled Seth into a rare embrace. He hugged the brunette for a long time until he was ready to let go and go on with their day. "Thanks," He told Seth very quietly.

"Always," Seth replied and kissed Dean gently.

As they cruised to work, Seth asked something that he'd been wondering about. "Okay, you're an Ambrose. Why do you have your grandparent's name? Why isn't it your dad's name?"

"When I was born, my dad denied me. You know, refused to claim me. My mom left him off the birth certificate and gave me her maiden name. Ambrose." He pulled out a cigarette and lowered the window. "Later – like a week or so – he came crawling back and apologized and admitted that I was his. By then, the state knew me as Dean Ambrose and they never changed it."

"Okay. I guess I just wanted my curiosity satisfied." Seth looked at Dean who was holding his lit cigarette out the window. "I think the Ambroses do care about you."

The blond gave a Seth a look. "Really. Not now. Or maybe ever. Okay?"

The look was enough to convince Seth to back off. "Okay." He stroked Dean's arm gently and remained quiet the rest of the drive.


	13. Chapter 13

29\. Chapter 29

This particular workweek, Seth put extra effort into his lifting and stretched out before and after work each day. His mind was set on the match at TBPW coming that Saturday. He had talked Dean into joining him in the new exercise rituals along with more protein and watching his diet. Admittedly, Ambrose did feel better. The two had only consumed alcohol a couple of times during the week.

They'd had been going to the TBPW facilities each day as well and worked the ring. Right away, Dean and Seth fit in with the roster at TBPW. Dean had a special relationship with the owner, Don, as the two constantly cursed each other and made jokes at the other's expense. Seth was very pleased when some of the other guys on the roster were there and had worked with him. He'd also managed to show Dean a few simple moves – taking different bumps and the blond had helped him as much as he could.

One day, Don had emerged from his tiny office to head to the men's room. "Get out of that fucking ring, Ambrose! Every time I come out here, you're jumping in and out of the goddamn ring."

"Fuck you, Don," Ambrose taunted the grumpy old guy.

"I'm serious, kid. Go sign a waiver. You're just the type to fall and break your neck and then sue me for everything I'm worth."

As Dean made his way to the office, he called over his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Don, we both know you don't have shit for me to sue you for."

"Sign the goddamn waiver," Don yelled as he entered the men's room. Both Ambrose and Rollins laughed. Don was a miserable old coot but a good guy deep down. He'd actually promoted many successful wrestlers in their beginnings.

Don returned and watched Seth, the eager new kid, as he worked with his friend. "Did you sign the damn waiver, Ambrose?"

"Yes, Don. I signed the goddamn waiver. It's on your desk next to your damn Tums." Ambrose snickered.

Don just grunted. As he went into his office, he said, without looking back, "That was a real decent back bump, Ambrose."

"It actually was," Seth told his partner. He couldn't stop his mind from having crazy dreams of seeing Dean embrace the sport.

Midweek, Ambrose had finally talked Seth into following him to his grandparents' home. Rollins was very impressed with the expensive home and had trouble accepting that this is what Dean actually came from. They'd left the BMW and made their way back to the boat. Ambrose had refused to discuss the matter and Rollins didn't push.

Finally Saturday came and Seth was so pumped that he couldn't sit still. He and Dean made their way to the TBPW show. That show was bigger, much more promoted with local favorites on the card including Bryan Danielson. Seth was set to lose again to a guy who had about as much as experience as he. Instead of a pre-bell dark match, this time the match was midway through the program.

Ambrose sat in the crowd, a much bigger one than last time. He knew that Seth was more than ready. God knew he'd helped. He was sore all over from Seth's workouts. Rollins had done a good job of teaching Dean very basic moves and they worked well together. When Seth's match was up, he was introduced first. He received a mix of cheers from last time's crowd, boos from the holdouts and silence from those who had no idea who he was. His opponent, a larger, cocky type guy came out to cheers. Ambrose could tell the guy's attitude was real. He hoped Seth knocked him off that high horse.

When the bell ran, the two locked up and the match was very bland for several minutes. The crowd was losing interest. But then the two men picked the pace up and pulled off some nice spots. People livened up. And just as before, near the end of the match, many had been swayed to cheer for the technically-gifted Rollins. Dean was was very excited that another "Ty-ler Black" chant started. And even after the pin and Seth's loss, it continued. Don stood in the back, cigar sticking out of his mouth, nodding his head. This kid had something and Don was ready to take him out of these low-card matches and really use that talent properly.

After the place had cleared out, Don had pulled Seth aside. "So I'm thinking of putting you up against Aries this next show. It's coming up in three weeks. You'd be on the handbill."

"Austin Aries?" Rollins asked, surprised and delighted.

"Yeah. Who the hell else would it be?" Don could be so grumpy and rude. "So, what do ya say kid?"

"Count me in." Seth was excited. He was actually going to go against a real wrestler, a real challenge. Aries was good and Rollins knew they'd put on a great match. "Guess I'm jobbing?"

"You're gonna lose, Rollins, but this ain't jobbing. Watch your ego." Don huffed and waddled off to his office.

"I don't have an ego," Seth told Dean who stood nearby.

"Oh fuck him. Don is a miserable old douche." He was smiling. He knew the match was a very positive step for Seth.

In the car, the two headed for the boat after picking up some sub sandwiches. Rollins was quiet. He was already living out the match in his mind. He finally noticed the two had been at a stop sign for a few moments. He glanced over to see Dean turned towards him, the look on his face was sexy.

"You want something from me?" Rollins teased. Ambrose put the car in park and slipped across the seat. He took Seth into an intense kiss, pulling him tight and tasting him thoroughly. After, he was back to his side and drove them on home. The kiss still tingled on both's lips.

"Think we could put these in the fridge and maybe do something else first?" Rollins held the sandwiches. He definitely knew he could wait to eat until satisfying other appetites.

30\. Chapter 30

As if it were a treat for doing so well, Dean allowed Seth to fuck him. He lay on his back and stroked his own dick watching Seth's erotic expressions. The brunette loved feeling his boyfriend wrapped tight around his cock. Ambrose reached forward and grabbed a handful of dark and slutty platinum hair. "About to cum? You look like it. You look like a desperate whore." He stroked himself faster and Rollins began pumping in time. "Fuck yeah. Show me how much you like this, Seth. Fill me up."

"Oh fuck," Seth moaned and released into his partner. Dean was right there with him and came on his flat stomach. Ambrose whispered, "Goddamn, that was good."

Rollins settled beside him, sweat beaded up on his forehead. He sighed loudly. "Perfect end to a perfect day."

"You kicked ass at the show." Dean was quite sincere. Seth's abilities had really impressed him. He saw a potential future for his partner.

"I can't fucking believe that he's putting me against Austin Aries. He's fucking good. It's like a real sign of respect from Don."

"Don has faith in you. You know he's an ass and doesn't like to show how he feels, but he's real proud of you." Dean twirled Seth's hair around his finger. "I am, too."

"I got three weeks before this match. I need fucking ring time. You have to help me." Rollins wanted to shrug off all the ring rust he'd acquired and put on an exciting match with Aries.

"I'll

help to the best of my ability." He began laughing loudly. "Now, that I signed Don's waiver." Seth began cracking up as well. "Don and his goddamn waiver. Holy shit."

Seth got himself under control. "He just wants you in the ring. He wouldn't say it but he does. Probably why he was so insistent on his fucking waiver."

"Well, he has to appreciate that someone is keeping his new star in shape."

Rollins glanced over at Dean who was looking back at him. "Nah, he wants you to try. He thinks you have a little ability, I think. I know I do."

"Shut the fuck up, man," Ambrose argued.

"You do have some talent. You pick up quickly, you move well, you're not bad at all." Seth smiled. "And you haven't even given up smoking."

"You wrestle. I'll smoke. Everybody's happy."

Rollins dropped the subject for the moment. God knew he didn't want to make Dean self-conscious. Then, he wouldn't even help him train.

"Speaking of smoking ..." Dean rose and headed outside. He stood in the night air completely naked as he smoked. Seth was crazy about him and wanted to tell him so badly. Wanted to just kiss those lips and say "I love you." Still, he remained silent. With a personality like Dean's, it was hard to even speculate when that might surface and Seth didn't want to scare him away. So he just smiled and looked at Dean's silhouette through the window.

31\. Chapter 31

_I want to thank all of you who have made this my most successful story to date. I've been writing for a year on this site and this surpasses all my other stories in follows, favorites and number of reviews. This story has come so easily and has been a joy to write. Stay tuned. _

_You guys make me smile! X T L. :)_

Throughout the following week, Seth went to TBPW every day. It was tiring and the roundtrip 40-minute drive was burning the gas up in the Charger. He wished that Dean had kept the BMW from his grandparents.

Quite a few times, Bryan Danielson had been there and worked with Seth, training him and helping him polish up the moves he already had. Rollins' current goal was to earn a match against Danielson. On several occasions, Danielson had included Dean. Bryan noticed the guy had a real gift for submission holds and more technical wrestling whereas Seth, although a solid technical guy, was into high risk flying. He had amazing leg strength and tore through moonsaults, the standing shooting star press and various off-the-top-rope moves.

One afternoon as Seth went to shower as the two had to be at work at three o' clock, he left Dean grappling with Danielson. He noticed his partner didn't come into the locker room and they needed to leave within the next fifteen minutes. He emerged in a towel to find Danielson trapped in a cross-face chicken-wing submission hold by Ambrose. It was locked in and looked textbook perfect. Rollins realized that Dean had a hell of a lot more talent than he realized. He seemed to have relaxed and performed better when he thought Seth wasn't watching.

Rollins wondered if his boyfriend was developing a real interest in the sport. He thought that Dean would be amazing as a heel. His natural personality was enough to base a character on. Hell, Dean's gimmick didn't really have to be a gimmick at all. And Rollins new that Ambrose would be an instant hit on the mic with his raspy voice, almost arrogant-sounding tone with punches of quirkiness and, to be honest, pure crazy. However, Seth kept these thoughts to himself. He knew Dean well enough to know that he had to come to decisions his own way and in his own time. Pushing him would be the worst possible route to go. Meanwhile, Seth watched the blond put Danielson into an effective Dragon Sleeper. It was technically brilliant – near perfection. But it wasn't quite perfection and Ambrose started over, wanting to achieve the best possible form. The blond looked up and noticed Seth and quickly released Danielson.

"We have to go to work," He told Bryan.

"Well, anytime I'm around, I'll work with you, man. You have real potential." Danielson patted Dean on the back and gave Seth a wave.

In the car, Rollins quickly said. "You should just give it a shot. Have Don put you in a match. You know he would."

"Oh, come on, that's your thing. I'm just around for moral support." He shrugged.

"Then, Dean, what is _your_ thing?" Seth was serious and his eyes intense.

"Uh, I, I don't know. I'll figure it out though." Ambrose turned into the industrial park, glad that their conversation would come to an end.

32\. Chapter 32

Seth hadn't been home in days except to retrieve clothing. He'd come to stay with Dean that weekend over two weeks ago and just ended up practically living there. He didn't miss his barren apartment at all. And he loved feeling Dean's warmth against him in the dark. The frequent sex was a damn nice touch as well.

As Seth headed into week two of preparing for his match, he stayed at the boat while Dean went to fill up the car with gas. Rollins lay on the bed in his jeans and no shirt and petted Rex the cat who now treated Seth like family. There was a soft knock. "It's open," Seth yelled.

He heard the door open slowly and he sat up. It didn't sound like Dean who wouldn't have knocked to begin with. He peered around the corner and spotted the older Ambrose, Dean's grandfather. "Hello?" The man called out.

Rollins slipped into a t-shirt and came out to greet him. "Um, hey. I'm Seth. We met at the supermarket." He held a hand out and the older man shook it. "Dean's gone to the gas station, actually."

"Oh, I have poor timing." He looked at Seth and seemed to smile with approval. "I'm Dean's grandfather, Thomas." He looked a bit worried. "He didn't like the car?"

"It was a great car. I think he thought it was too much, you know? Maybe too expensive." Rollins tried to be honest.

"I see," Thomas nodded. "They are really good cars though. So in the long run, it's a good investment. I guess the fancy brand name bothered him if I know my grandson."

"Well, actually, yeah." Seth realized the man knew Dean better than he'd thought.

"Well, I can't stay. I just came by to ask Dean and you, if you like, to have supper at our house. We're on the other side of the lake. Maybe Saturday night, 6 o'clock. It would really mean a lot to his grandmother and I. And you boys probably don't get much home cooking."

"I'll see what he says ..." Seth started.

Thomas interrupted, his expression almost frantic. "Seth, please make him come. I don't believe in manipulating and arm-twisting but please. I have to have my grandson, my family, in my life." He rushed away and got into a full-size Mercedes. Rollins believed the man was in a hurry because he was about to cry and he wanted to hide it. The apple didn't fall very far from the tree. 


	14. Chapter 14

33\. Chapter 33

Dean had never given of himself as much as he had that Saturday. As he turned into the drive that lead to his grandparents' big home, he broke out in a sweat. "I can't believe I'm doing this." His boyfriend stroked his thigh softly.

"Thank you." Rollins had talked Dean into this tremendous excursion. He knew Dean would be more likely to skydive without a parachute than go to this dinner but he'd done it – for Seth. "It'll be okay. You need to just tie up these loose ends for good."

"I know," Ambrose sighed. "But once these ties are severed, I'm never looking back. Then it's just me and you. You're my family." He quickly looked out the window to avoid Seth's gaze.

Dinner was tense. Rollins began to think he'd made a huge mistake begging Dean to join his grandparents for the meal. Right away, things were awkward when Dean's grandmother, an elegant woman and quite lovely, had tried to hug him. Ambrose had pulled away and practically grunted disapproval and she backed off, retreating to her husband's side. Seth noticed the loving way the elder Ambrose soothed his wife, putting an arm around her shoulders. These people seemed so sweet and genuine.

Now, halfway through dinner, Lillian, Dean's grandmother brought up Caroline, her daughter. "Thomas tells me you haven't spoken to your mother."

"Nope," Dean responded, looking down at his meal. "She only calls when she's broke."

"Same here," Thomas replied and his wife shot him a stern glance. He quieted. He said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Lillian. But it's true. You don't think he knows his own mother?"

"Just stop," She protested just as quietly. But the tension mounted. "So, Dean, was she, well, sober last time you spoke with her?"

"Is she ever sober?" The younger Ambrose gave his grandmother a look of anger. "Course not. She was high as fuck."

"Dean," Lillian scolded.

"Let him curse," Thomas said defiantly. "God knows he has a right. She made his life a living hell."

"You helped," Dean shot back.

"If you only knew," Thomas raised his voice.

"What? Go ahead! Nothing shocks me anymore." Dean was leaning forward still clutching his fork.

"Thomas!" Dean's grandmother was pale. "Don't."

"I have remained quiet the last five years, Lillian." Thomas looked on the verge of tears. "It's time. I'm telling him."

"Stop it!" She demanded.

"She wants to protect your mother in your eyes, but it's too late, isn't it?" Thomas stared at Dean. "Your mother took you away. We never had a choice. She stole you; stole our grandson. I've wanted to tell you since you were seventeen-years-old when we finally met you." Thomas put his face in his napkin and tears began to flow. "Excuse me," He croaked and left the table quickly.

"What is he talking about?" Dean demanded, glaring at his grandmother.

She put her head in her hands. "He went to his study, I'm sure. Down the hall to the left." Dean was up immediately and going after Thomas.

"Feel free to finish your meal," Lillian told Seth. "I'm sorry for this chaos. But please excuse me." She left the room. Rollins was left alone in the large dining room. He picked

at his food. He was worried about Dean but knew that this time was for the Ambrose family, only.

In the study, Dean found his grandfather sitting behind a large oak desk, fingertips on his temples. He smiled when his grandson walked in. "I'm sorry."

"What have you kept from me?" Dean remained in the doorway. Thomas gestured for him to sit. Hesitantly, Dean took a seat in front of the desk and his grandfather came around to join him. "We never abandoned you. We tried to find you over and over. Your mother ran with you." He looked away, biting his lip. "She used you like ransom. When she wanted money, she'd promise that we could see you." Thomas stood and retrieved a thick file folder and handed it to Dean. "You know, we tried getting custody of you on three separate occasions. The judge always sent your mother to rehab and she retained custody."

Dean opened the folder and saw the case filings right on top. Thomas and Lillian Ambrose v. Caroline Ambrose. "Where's my dad's name?"

"Your parents weren't actually married until you were probably ten-years-old. He never came to the custody hearings to fight for you. I'm so sorry, Dean." He flipped through the papers and pulled one out. "See, here is just one of the many private investigators we hired to find you. There was no internet in the mid-80s so we paid people to find you."

Dean picked up a photo copy of a school yearbook page and saw himself as a second-grader. Out to the side, was a different name. "What's this?"

"That – your mother moved you to Cincinnati for awhile. She enrolled you in school under a different name. It took a long time to find her that time."

"Jon Moxley?" Dean looked up. "I vaguely remember that. She told me that it was a game and I had a secret name."

"You looked so lost," Thomas commented and ran his thumb across the picture.

"I was lost." Ambrose looked at the picture a bit longer. "May I take all this home?"

"Sure, keep it as long as you want." Thomas was glad that Dean was interested in the truth. "Dean, you look through this and you think about things. And I hope you'll join this family. It's not complete without you."

Dean looked away. He felt tears threaten to fall. "I will." His grandfather seemed to understand him and patted his shoulder and left the room. He, like Dean, disliked being emotional in front of others. Ambrose sat for a while with the huge file and fought back tears. He was angry and hurt and confused. He pulled himself together and found Seth. "Hey, sorry."

"It's okay, it's fine." Seth was to his feet. "Are you okay?" He glanced at the papers.

"Yeah, I just need to read some things." He patted the file. Dean's grandmother emerged with a green tote bag.

"That's such a mess. Just slip it in here." She held the tote open and Dean slid the big folder inside and took the handles.

"Thank you," He said softly. Although Dean winced, he allowed his grandmother to hug him tightly and he slipped one hand onto her back. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he'd been missing this love his entire life. "I'll see you later," he told her and she smiled and nodded.

The ride back to the boat was quiet. "You mad?" Seth asked in a soft voice.

"Nah. I just have a lot to think about now." Dean kept his eyes on the road and remained stoic but inside, a new light was burning – a sense of belonging, a sense of self. It would take time but he already knew that he wanted to become part of his grandparents' lives.

34\. Chapter 34

Seth dozed on the couch while Dean went through the files late into the night. He learned just how much his grandparents cared for him. They'd gone through thousands of dollars to find him and then tried to get custody, spending even more money in the court systems . He saw how the system failed time and time again – giving his mother full custody with the condition that she enter a rehab program. And she had completed rehab programs over and over only to go back on drugs every time. Dean couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he'd been raised by Lillian and Thomas instead of his mother and father. Maybe he'd have never gone to prison. Dean would slowly learn how to relate to his family.

He looked over at Seth, stretched out on the couch, wearing his jeans and otherwise bare-skinned. His warm brown eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Dean walked over and brushed a strand of blond hair from Seth's forehead – he stirred a bit and settled. Ambrose stepped outside and lit a cigarette. He realized that he'd not smoked for hours and was surprised that he didn't miss it. Of course, now the nicotine totally hit the spot. He would always enjoy his smokes even if he cut back. And he thought perhaps he'd try to. After all, he'd been following Seth's diet and exercise plan and doing well. And at TBPW, he worked out daily. He was well-aware that he had potential as a wrestler and he did enjoy it. It made him feel alive. He considered taking a bigger interest in the sport but didn't want to outshine Seth. He knew that he needed to have a talk with his partner about their future at TBPW. He was sure that Seth actually wanted him to become involved.

After snuffing the cigarette, Ambrose made his way back in and sat down near Seth's head. The brunette woke and groggily looked at Dean. "Hey," he whispered and smiled faintly.

"Hey you," Dean said back and ran his fingers through Seth hair. "Come here." Dean pulled gently on Seth's arm and he moved up, resting his head on Dean's thigh. "I'm glad you made me go to the dinner earlier."

"Good," Seth smiled warmly. "I think things will be better now."

"Me too," Dean agreed. He leaned forward to kiss Seth and the brunette raised to meet him. The kiss was sweet and lasted quite a while. Rollins pulled away a moment only to sit up and turn towards Dean, putting his arms around him and kissing him more passionately. He slid onto Dean's lap, straddling him, and continued the hot kisses. Ambrose ran his hands all over Seth's soft, tanned skin. Both were moving against one another sensually. He smiled against Seth's mouth thinking "I'm getting laid," in a sing-song voice.

"Mm, I want to fuck you," Seth breathed against his ear. "I mean _I_ want to fuck _you_, ya know?" The brunette was in the mood to take a little control and show his partner pleasure like he usually didn't; a kind where Dean could just relax and receive. "Ya wanna?" He kissed Ambrose's neck.

"Yeah," Dean whispered back. His dick had gotten hard when he thought of getting fucked good by Seth. He was definitely down for that. "You're gonna make me cum?" He tugged Seth's hair a bit.

"Fuck yeah," Rollins answered confidently. "I'll fucking drain you." He seemed to take on his boyfriend's persona for a moment and jerked Dean by the hair and bit his neck lightly. It made the blond whine. And it made Seth feel a bit powerful; turned on. "Come on then." He stood and pulled Dean along.

35\. Chapter 35

Rollins became rather pushy and shoved Dean towards the bed. It was certainly a change. Ambrose looked a bit shocked at his partner's behavior. Seth spoke in an arrogant tone. "What? I can't get a little rough sometimes?"

"Not really," Dean growled and gave Seth a hard shove backwards. He eyed the brunette as if he were prey. "You really wanna go there? You really wanna try to keep _me_ under control?"

"Worth a shot," Rollins replied and gave Dean a hard shove in return. The blond wasn't expecting it and fell back onto the bed. He was instantly flushed and seemed quite angry. He reached out and jerked Seth forward.

Rollins tried crawling away. "What are you going to do? You can't make me stay." Seth was pulling away quite successfully. "Unless you know some move or trick." He grinned.

Ambrose realized that Seth was trying to engage him in some friendly wrestling maneuvers. "Oh, I see. This is trickery." He let go of Seth. "You really want me to show you something?"

"Yeah." Rollins was excited to see something that Danielson had taught Dean. And he was a bit turned on by the idea of being "trapped" by his boyfriend.

Without warning, Dean was on him, bringing Seth's feet to his buttocks and locking him in a painful arm trap cross-legged STF*. "That's what you wanted?" He had the brunette in total submission with the efficient hold.

"Holy shit. I tap! I tap!" Seth grunted. Ambrose released him. Rollins rolled onto his back, rubbing his right arm. "Fuck, Dean. That was good."

"Bryan showed me that. I like using holds but I don't really like to flip and shit like you do."

"But you like wrestling?"

"I like it okay." Dean still felt awkward jumping onto Seth's bandwagon. It was Seth's dream. Dean felt like he should just support him.

"You seem to like it a lot." Rollins was gazing at his boyfriend, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to fuck me." Ambrose changed the subject. But it was a subject that Seth was very open to discussing.

"Mm, yeah. I think I do." He climbed on top of Dean and met his lips with kisses. He wanted to get inside Dean but he didn't want to control him. He just wanted to give him pleasure and allow him to relax after the hectic day.

When both were nude, Seth slithered down the blond's body and began working on his erect dick with his mouth. Ambrose lay back and moaned softly. Seth's mouth felt so good – so wet and snug around his cock; up and down.

The brunette pushed Dean's thighs wider and continued south, lightly kissing. The blond was a little startled but he'd given and received this kind of oral attention too and it was so nice; felt so good. Seth slipped his tongue between Dean's buttocks and he liked how his boyfriend jerked a little as if it tickled a bit. He licked across Ambrose's pucker and found his skin there to be soft and without hair. He actually tasted quite okay too – just like any part of the body at the end of the

day, a little salty but clean still.

Seth pumped his boyfriend's cock while licking his tight entrance repeatedly. Rollins was more than excited that, for once, Dean seemed to be losing control – he moaned and rolled his hips. Ambrose put his hands into Seth's long hair, tugging gently. "Oh fuck, Seth. Yeah, that feels so damn good. Fuck." He rocked his pelvis gently, running his cock through Seth's closed palm. All the while, Rollins pleased him with his tongue.

After a while, Seth took his hand away. He could feel Dean getting closer and wanted to prolong their sex. He used the lubricant that they always kept handy and slipped his index finger inside Dean's warmth – he was relaxed and accepted the digit while moaning loudly. The brunette moved into position and pushed his head in. There was a bit of resistance but Dean's body opened slowly and Rollins pushed himself in deep, his cock completely sunk. The brunette began stroking his partner again. Dean closed his eyes and just allowed the sheer pleasure to take him. He moaned softly and seemed so defenseless. It was a rare thing for Ambrose to be off guard and he was enjoying the break from reality.

"You look so hot," Seth whispered. "I want you to cum and I want you to love it. Don't think about anything else – just this; us, right here and now." He pumped Dean's erection relentlessly while fucking him slow and deep; just right. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah. Close," Dean mumbled. He moaned loudly and thrust forward swiftly. He seemed to stop breathing and then exhaled loudly as a stream of pearly seed burst forth.

"Damn," Seth hissed and came at the sight of Dean's sticky mess. He loved coming inside his partner. He pumped until there was nothing left. He withdrew slowly, carefully.

The two lay side by side quietly. Ambrose had regressed a bit and lit a cigarette while laying in bed. Considering he'd just been thoroughly fucked in the ass, it was forgivable. The window was open and pulled most of the smoke away.

"You like it when I do that to you?" Rollins asked softly, stroking Dean's arm.

"Yeah, I like it." He was emphatic. "Does it look like I like it?" He gestured to his shiny abs.

"You're a mess," Seth teased and kissed the blond's neck.

"Pretty much. Shower?"

"Don't we always?"

_*To see Dean Ambrose actually use this move: YouTube - The Top 30 Moves of Dean Ambrose / Jon Moxley uploaded by ManiBahamutVZ, Move #12_

_To see any Seth Rollins moves mentioned: YouTube - The Top 30 Moves of Seth Rollins / Tyler Black uploaded by ManiBahamutVZ_ 


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey 2019 readers: Just remember this story was originally published in 2013 and have over 500 reviews and a lot of follows. So when you see parts of the story where I thank readers for making this my most successful story, etc. - please remember those are 2013 words and may not apply now. :)_

36\. Chapter 36

Seth couldn't believe that three weeks had passed so quickly. He was ready to face Austin Aries, an independent megastar, in the main event that night. The two met and had great working chemistry. Seth had seen Aries before and had an good idea of his style. He was flattered to find that Aries had scouted him as well. There seemed to be a positive energy between them and Seth was sure the match would be amazing.

Dean stood in the back with Don, chain smoking. "Calm down, kid. He's gonna look great. I know talent." Don snorted. "And you, Ambrose, know nothing."

"Fuck you, Don." This time Dean didn't laugh or joke. He was on edge. "I'm getting a beer."

When he returned, Don continued watching the current match but spoke candidly. "Have you thought about giving this whole wrestling thing a try?"

"I don't know, Don. I mean this is Seth's dream. I'm just along for the ride."

"You have potential. It's something to consider." Don cleared his throat. "But the both of you, you need to keep that faggot stuff quiet. You can't be going around acting like queers in this business."

Dean was shocked that Don had just said that. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Black – you're gay? Well, fuck I know you are." He shifted his feet. "Your goddamn car isn't exactly private. I've seen you two in the parking lot. That shit needs to stop. Keep it at home. Or you can forget a career in this business." Finally, Don faced Dean. "I'm telling you as a friend, kid. Hide that shit. It ain't fair but it's wrestling. You gotta play by the rules."

"Thanks Don," Ambrose replied quietly. He was never aware that anyone had seen he and Seth making out in the Charger. He appreciated Don's honesty although it was disappointing.

"Here we go," Don perked up. It was time for the main event.

Austin Aries came out to a big pop as expected. Seth received a good reception as well. From bell to bell, the match was flawless. The working chemistry between the two was incredible. The crowd was completely into the match, applauding, chanting, making lots of noise. Don was pleased – the old man even had a rare smile on his face. And Dean had calmed down the second the match started. When Aries got the pin, the crowd went wild. They'd been sincerely entertained. Aries helped "Black" to his feet and that got more applause. Both wrestlers got great feedback from a crowd that respected their work. It could not have been better.

After the event came to a close and Seth was in street clothes, Don asked him if he'd like to work a quick match tomorrow afternoon. He'd be the winner against a newcomer. Rollins jumped at the chance to claim a victory, no matter how shallow. And he'd never turn down live ring time.

37\. Chapter 37

"What the fuck do you mean you can't come?" Don bellowed into the phone on Sunday. "It's twenty minutes to bell time." He listened for a moment. "I don't give a shit why you can't get here. I have Black on the card. He brings in people. And you're supposed to be his opponent." Don shook his head. "Can't you get a fucking ride?" He pounded his desk. "Then, you're out. Don't come back. You're done." Don slammed the phone down. "Goddamn!"

"I don't have a match now?" Seth leaned in the doorway. He was as pissed as Don looked. "Great. That's bullshit."

"I can work something out," Don said, very stressed. "Um, is Chainsaw here?"

"No, Don." Rollins huffed. "He's not doing Sunday afternoons anymore. Remember? He has his regular job."

"Fuck." Don rubbed his temples.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ambrose demanded as he joined the two.

"I don't have a fucking match," Seth said angrily. "Motherfucker ain't showing up."

"Ambrose!" Don yelled and startled the two men. "Ambrose, you go in. You know each other and it's a squash match anyway. All ya gotta do is a few decent moves and lose."

Seth turned to Dean, a pleading look in his eyes. "Dean. Please."

"Oh fuck you, guys. I can't have a match. Are you two crazy?"

"You can do it, kid. Black can call the match as it goes. You know the basic bumps and you know his style. Ambrose, I'm losing money otherwise. I pay Black no matter what. Help me out. Help Black out."

"I don't have any gear." Dean protested.

"We have something that'll fit. You just need boots. Hell, wrestle in your jeans. You look like a thug anyway." Don never minced words.

Ambrose sighed loudly. "Okay."

"Thank you!" Seth yelled and reached for Dean who quickly pulled away. He noticed Don give Dean a nod of approval.

"I'll explain later," Ambrose said quietly. "But we don't need to be, ya know, hugging and looking too friendly." He raised his brows. "Ya know?"

"I gotcha," Seth answered. He understood the gist of the problem and he knew Dean would fill him in later. "So, let's find you some boots."

When Dean slipped into the ring as the "heel", he expected to feel nervous but instead he felt quite comfortable. He rather liked the jeers from the crowd and he taunted them with arrogant facial expressions.

The ring announcer had introduced "Tyler Black" and then referred to Ambrose as "The Charger." He shot Don a questioning look. The man just shrugged and motioned his hands as if he were driving a car. Apparently, Dean's car was the first thing that Don had thought of and he'd given the announcer that ridiculous name.

When the bell rang, the two locked up with Seth whispering directions to Dean. Ambrose sold a clothesline quite well and actually felt a decent amount of pain with a body slam. Rollins was much stiffer when the match was in front of a crowd. Somewhere in the middle of the short match, Seth coaxed Dean into doing the crossface chickenwing hold and that actually got a few cheers for "Charger." Rollins finished it with a standing shooting star press and the pin. It wasn't an amazing match but the crowd had enjoyed it and the two actually had fun working together.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Don said nodding his head in approval. "I expected a goddamn trainwreck."

"What the fuck, Don?" Ambrose glared at the man. "I thought you were behind it."

"I lied. So what? This is wrestling." He turned to go to his office. "It was good enough. Be happy. Shut the hell up."

"It was pretty good, yeah?" Dean asked Seth, his eyes were shiny. Rollins knew his partner had caught the bug and there was no shaking it off.

"Yeah, man. It was good." He clapped Dean on the back.

Don returned with a form and a pen. He handed both to Dean. "Here ya go. Fill it out and make it snappy. I want to get home sometime before dark for a change."

"What is this?" Ambrose questioned.

"I'm signing you, dumb fuck. What do you think? Now hurry it up." Don raised his brows. "I mean, unless you want to work for free."

"Fat chance, old man." Dean signed the contract after reading over it. He'd read Seth's carefully several weeks ago and knew it was very straightforward. He handed the form to Don who promptly kicked the two out for the evening.

38\. Chapter 38

The following weekend, the guys had no match. Dean made his way to the Ambrose home. "So, I brought your papers back." Dean handed the tote bag to Thomas.

"Come on in, son," His grandfather said beaming. "Come, come." He was gentle but obviously eager. He led Dean to a comfortable TV room. It was a place that the blond could

relax unlike some of the fancier rooms in the home. It was simple and even had the same couch as the one on his boat. "Were these on clearance?" Dean joked and touched the couch.

"Oh that's her thing – decorating. I guess she liked it a lot and thought you would." Thomas smiled. Dean noticed a large screen TV was on mute tuned to CNN.

"I let your grandmother think I'm watching the news." He hit the recall button on the remote and an old Western came on. "But I'm really watching John Wayne." He laughed softly. "She thinks it silly. But I just love him."

"The Duke was a badass dude," Dean commented on the old Western star.

"You know his nickname? I figured you were too young to even know John Wayne." Thomas smiled.

"I like the older actors especially James Dean."

"Oh, he was a good one," His grandfather agreed. "I have so much to learn about you." He turned the television off. "If you plan on coming around more."

Dean looked at his feet. "I plan on it, yeah." He had to open himself up slowly.

"Now that things are different, is there anything we can help you with?" Thomas was genuinely interested in Dean's future. "Will you take the car now?"

"How about if you took that back and maybe got like two less expensive cars? Like a couple of Toyotas or something." Ambrose was thinking of his boyfriend.

"So you _and_ Seth can have a car?" Thomas seemed agreeable. "We can do that." He knew that Dean was most certainly in love. "Does he live with you?"

It was an instant answer. "Yeah." Ambrose realized that Seth really did live with him. "Well, I mean, he keeps an apartment. But when his lease is up, he's moving in with me for good." Dean smiled slightly. He'd just made a life decision without any effort at all. It felt so right and he knew Seth would readily accept the offer. He became quiet and took a deep breath. "Um, grandad. You still know important people don't you?"

"You want your record expunged? Dean, I've been working on it already. I can't let that false charge follow you around."

"Well, not that but that does sound great. If you could, I mean." He wasn't sure how to process such news. "But, it's Seth, he really needs his driver's license back. And you know people ..."

"Get me his case file. I'll do everything I can for him." When Thomas Ambrose set out to get his way, he was bound to. Dean felt uplifted.


	16. Chapter 16

39\. Chapter 39

Seth had decided to take in sun on top of the boat while Dean visited his grandparents. Rex the cat swirled around him, rubbing against his head and licking his face. "Okay, okay, fur ball," Seth laughed and gently pushed Rex away. The cat came right back and purred against Rollins' face. The fur stuck to Seth's sweaty skin and he began to sneeze. He grinned and moved Rex aside again. He rose to go inside to splash his face with cool water and grab a beer.

Inside, he sipped on his beer as he allowed the water to evaporate on his warm face, cooling him. He wandered into the bedroom and randomly opened drawers, more from boredom than curiosity. However, a box in the bottom drawer of the small chest caught his eye. It seemed out of place in Dean's world. It was a deep crimson box about the size of a shoebox but more shallow in depth. Rollins closed the drawer and headed back to the boat deck. He lay in the sun and tried to relax but the box kept creeping into his mind.

Finally, he couldn't stand the temptation and returned to the drawer. He pulled the box out and sat on the bed. He looked at it for a long time before gingerly opening the lid. Inside were photographs and letters. Seth picked up the pictures and found a smiling Dean with his arm around a clean-cut guy who appeared to be as happy as Dean. Other shots showed the two at Mardi Gras in New Orleans sharing a kiss, at Miami Beach, on the campus of Florida State University in Tallahassee where Dean and apparently, his boyfriend, had attended school together.

Seth reached for a letter marked Return To Sender. The "To" address read Michael Garrett, 14 Temple Drive, Odessa Florida while the Sender was Dean Ambrose #4556, FSDOC, Tallahassee Florida. Rollins hesitated and then opened the sealed letter.

_Mike,_

_I've been in for 6 months. I thought by now you'd call me or send an email. I mean, I was sentenced already and no one can say anything about you contacting me. It's perfectly legal, ya know? I took a real fall for you because I love you. I need you to get in touch with me. Don't we still have a future? You know I love you._

_Dean_

The brunette teared up a bit and set the letter down. There was a boyfriend indeed and there was a false charge against Dean and Dean had sacrificed for love beyond any measure that Seth could comprehend. He felt a rush of sadness for his boyfriend and a rush of guilt for ever doubting him.

Seth saw one more letter addressed to Dean in the Florida State Dept. Of Corrections facility at Tallahassee. The sender was Michael Garrett and the address was New York City, from Columbia University no doubt.

_Dean,_

_Please stop trying to contact me. I have changed my cell phone number and I've moved to New York to attend Columbia. Looking back at us, I realize how very incompatible that we are. We're from two different worlds._

_I do appreciate what you did for me. It's a debt that I could never began to repay. But I have to get on with my life and I've met someone who I know is my true soulmate. I love him. I'm sorry if this comes as painful news but I think we always knew it wouldn't work out between us._

_Take care, _

_Michael_

It took tremendous willpower for Seth not to crumple the letter into a ball. He was furious with this despicable guy who'd used Dean and then left him alone to spend his days within the grey walls of the prison. Rollins jumped when he heard the Charger and he quickly put the letters and photos back as they were and away into the drawer. He was on the sofa when Dean came in the house.

"Hey good lookin'," Dean said chirpily. He ran a hand across Seth's hair. "You seem a little down. What's up?"

"Uh, yeah, you know, I just got a little overheated up on the boat. Made me feel a little sick." He smiled wanly. "I'm feeling better now."

"You need some water?" Ambrose was concerned. He fetched the water before Seth even answered.

Rollins took the cold water and sipped it. It actually did make him feel better. "Thanks. That's nice." His smile brightened and he reached for Dean's hand. He pulled it close and kissed it. "Dean, I ..."

He noticed Ambrose immediately look tense. "Um, what?"

"I was gonna say when I get cooled down did you want to lay out with me?" He tried to look nonchalant.

"Oh," Dean seemed relieved. "Yeah, I want to. Let me change into shorts." He moved to the bedroom.

Rollins sighed. It was the closest he'd come to saying "I love you" to Dean and when he'd seen the look of worry on his boyfriend's face, he knew the timing wasn't right. He decided to put the sentiment away for quite awhile.

40\. Chapter 40

Seth had been very apprehensive about taking the Charger to the little mini-mart just down the road from the lake but Dean had insisted, begging for cigarettes and soda. He was stepping into the shower and wanted the items when he got out. It was rare for Dean to be so demanding and Seth agreed. He had to admit that being behind the wheel of the car with it's powerful engine had been fun. He returned without incident.

"Got your stuff, your Highness," Seth called when he entered. He grunted loudly and dropped the items when he was assaulted from behind. A hand was tight across his mouth.

"Don't fucking make a move," Dean whispered in his ear. "Understand?" Rollins nodded his head quickly. He was breathing heavily through his nose and shaking. "Were you out driving?" Dean growled. "You know you aren't supposed to do that." He licked the side of Seth's face roughly. "You need to punished. Don't you?"

Rollins' cock was already getting hard and he nodded in agreement. God, he wanted to be punished. He was so into Dean's kinky little world now that he knew his prior relationship was legitimate and the charges and conviction were meaningless. It turned him on that Dean had planned this little adventure ahead of time. It was very hot coming home to this kind of surprise.

"Let's move," Dean began walking toward him the bedroom, hand still tightly covering Seth's mouth.

He pushed Seth to the end of the bed and bent him over. "Like this. You need to be fucked like a whore. I don't want to have to look at your fucking pathetic face." He ran his hands down Seth's back and ass, practically moaning. Dean quickly went for the fly and opened Seth's jeans. He jerked them down along with the boxer briefs his partner wore. "Mm, fuck. Nice ass." He pinched Seth's cheeks and rubbed his palms into them. "Damn. You're so hot." His finger glided across the smooth skin and between Seth's firm cheeks. Rollins whined softly. He wanted to ask for something. He was nervous but voiced his desire. "Slap it," He said in a quiet voice.

Ambrose froze for a moment. Had his boyfriend just asked him to smack his ass? It wasn't like Seth to be so vocal about sex. He rather liked it. He continued stroking Seth's skin. He prolonged the anticipation and could see Rollins tensing, not sure if Dean would actually strike him.

"Fuck!" Seth grunted as Dean brought a heavy hand against the brunette's ass. His fantasies proved to be true as he liked the rough contact quite a bit.

"You like that?" Ambrose whispered. "Does this slut like getting some corporal punishment from me?" He rubbed Seth's hard dick. "It seems like you do." He grabbed Seth by the hair, jerking his head back, and smacked him hard again in the same place, his left buttock. Rollins grunted and jerked at the stinging smack. He broke into moans as Dean smacked him twice more on the now-tender location. "Fuck, you like this,

huh?"

"I like it," Seth breathed. "This is the first time I've tried it but I like it - a lot."

"Well, this is the first time I've ever done this but, fuck, I like it too." He popped the brunette's nice ass a couple of more times. He found it very erotic and dirty. And Seth's sweet, slutty little moans got him going.

"Fuck these clothes," Ambrose grunted and he pulled Seth back to a standing position and went for his shirt. Rollins was soon nude and Dean went for his own clothing. He gave Seth a hard shove back down. He looked over the brunette's amazing body. Seth's arms were tense as he held his torso up and his legs were pure lean muscle. His ass looked so inviting sticking up as it did.

Dean had already made the lubricant handy and ran a slick finger between Seth's cheeks. He concentrated on the tight pucker, rubbing his fingers back and forth across it. Dean pulled at Seth's cheeks and got harder looking at the tight place he'd soon invade. His lubed finger gently poked at the opening. Rollins whined and squirmed. "Fuck, that feels so good," He told Dean.

"Yeah? Of course it does, to a slut. I bet you've bent over for a lot of cock in your time. Haven't you, pretty boy?" Dean's dirty accusations made Seth whine and his cock leak. Ambrose further teased Seth by pulling his hair so that his head was tilted back. Dean was right in his ear. "You've never bent over for cock this good, have you? Hell no, you haven't." He gave Seth's hair a rough jerk. "You'll stay like this until I let you go. You can't go anywhere. You can't say 'no.' You can't get away from what's coming to you, convict."

Rollins moaned when Dean's index finger pushed into him, opening him, making him ready. The finger moved slowly, the length sliding in and out. Rollins moaned even louder when a second digit penetrated him. He felt his arms grow weak and allowed his face to rest on the bed. Ambrose found the stance that elevated Seth's ass to be about the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He had waited long enough and carefully pushed his cock into his boyfriend's tight body. Seth whined approval against the bed.

"I like it like this – you behind me." Rollins found the more primal position to be incredibly pleasing. He wanted to get taken, roughed up, a little abused by his boyfriend. As if Dean read his mind, he gave it to Seth harder with slow, deep thrusts. He brought his hand to Seth's left cheek again – hard and repeatedly. Rollins got a little weak in the knees when Dean grabbed his cock and pumped it. "Fuck. You're gonna finish me off real quick."

"Yeah? That's fine. I could spew right now." Dean's crude choice of words made Seth tremble with excitement. "So, come on, make that fuckin' mess for me."

Rollins thrust forward, pumping his hips hard and came into Dean's fist. He cried out loudly as his cock was completely milked by his partner. Ambrose moved swiftly with his own pelvis and released brutally. He felt like the climax was going to knock him out. He pumped until he was too sensitive to move another inch. He slipped out slowly.

"Come here," Dean said softly as he lay down and pulled Seth with him. He wrapped the brunette up in his arms and held him as if soothing him after the rough sex. "Move in with me."

Seth was a bit surprised by the sudden invitation. "I kinda already do live here." He grinned.

"Yeah, but let your apartment go at the end of the month and move all your stuff – to here. Here with me." Dean's tone was gentle and serious.

"I want to." Rollins was more than ready to live with Dean and felt warm inside. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I want you here." Dean kissed Seth's forehead and continued holding him.

41\. Chapter 41

Seth and Dean were practically living at TBPW now. They spent 6-days-a-week at the facility, working together as well as with other wrestlers. Dean had put on a good five pounds of muscle mass and Seth had further carved his sexy abs. Both looked great and felt pretty great too.

At the freight company, Reigns had noticed that the two were out-working every other team – their speed and strength, the key. He wasn't sure what the two were doing but as long as it produced these results, he was more than happy to support. Reigns had even looked the other way when Rollins had come into the office to change his home address to Dean's.

The two had been back to the Ambrose home for dinner again and it was relaxed, comfortable. Two weeks after Dean had spoken to his grandfather about the car, two new Toyota Camrys had been brought to the houseboat by dealership employees – one black, one grey.

"You should get the black one, obviously," Dean had told Seth, referring to his ring name.

"Dude, I can't even drive it." Rollins looked the car over. "Why is your grandad so nice to me?"

"I don't know," Dean answered as he opened the door to the grey car. "He loves me. I love you. I guess that's enough." He slipped into the driver's seat and checked out the loaded dash. "Hey, this has Sat radio and handsfree phone. Cool."

Rollins was standing slack jawed. Had he heard that right? "What did you say?" He approached the car where Dean was seated.

"I said it has Sat radio and handsfree phone." He had started the car and turned the stereo to Octane, a Sat radio metal station.

"Before that," Seth pressed. He kneeled beside the door.

"What? That I love you. So? I do. Okay?" Ambrose put his attention back on the car's gadgets. He kind of grunted when Seth leaned in the car and embraced him tightly. The brunette planted a deep kiss on him.

"I love you, too." Rollins pulled away and went back to look at his car. He didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable. He knew it taken a lot for Dean to proclaim his feelings even in his nonchalant manner. Inside, Rollins was on cloud nine – so in love and so loved in return. He had everything that he wanted – his dream was materializing, his boyfriend was the best guy ever (at least in his eyes) and he was rebuilding his life. He frowned slightly and knew something was missing. He thought of his family and felt quite emotional suddenly. He forced himself to brush it away.

"Come on. Let's see if it's as fast as the Charger," Dean called.

"No way in hell," Seth laughed and he jumped in the passenger seat. 


	17. Chapter 17

42\. Chapter 42

Later that night, Seth was engrossed in a movie but Dean was distracted. He was looking Seth up and own, his dirty mind producing all sorts of hot scenarios. He often found himself confused by his own feelings. It wasn't a frustrating confusion but more something he analyzed with curiosity. Dean didn't know how he balanced deep feelings of love for Seth and yet still had sheer, primal lust for the brunette. He'd never had that happen before. Even with Michael, his ex, he'd loved him and also had a rather dirty sexual relationship with him. But the heat wasn't there – not like between Seth and himself. He felt like he never totally unleashed his darkest fantasies with Michael while with Seth, he felt compelled to do any damn thing he pleased. Yet those feelings of deep caring were just as strong and his need to protect Seth from any harm was unwavering. He almost felt as if no one was allowed to hurt Seth ... except him.

Right now, he got chills from just objectifying Seth – thinking of him like a slab of Grade-A meat that needed a good tenderizing. He wanted him bad; found himself almost unable to control the urge to rip Seth out of that television trance and throw him to the floor and see how far he could push him before Seth broke down and begged for mercy.

It was just a simple truth. Dean was and always would be obsessed with power and sex, mixed into a delicious combo. The time he'd put the revolver to Seth's head, he couldn't stop himself from so enjoying Seth's genuine fear. And he knew and had admitted many times that he was, indeed, just a sick guy.

Quietly beside Seth, who was too involved in the program to notice, Dean unzipped himself and freed his achingly hard cock. He didn't hesitate to give Seth a rough shove. "Hey." His voice was rough and demanding. "You need to fix this … right fucking now."

"What the hell?" Rollins was taken by surprise by the sudden sexual demand. He gasped when Dean slapped his face quite hard.

"You don't ask questions. You just do what I want." Ambrose was extremely serious. He was the person that he often kept hidden away – a colder, rougher Dean who expected his demands to be met. He leaned back and jerked Seth's face towards his erection. "Suck me," He said with authority.

Rollins hesitated but that yin to Dean's yang took him over and he was turned on by Dean's dangerous demeanor. He took the big cock into his mouth and begin working Dean like a high priced hooker – experienced, damn good. "Oh fuck," Dean moaned. He looked down at Seth's sexy mouth wrapped around him. He couldn't resist grabbing two handfuls of hair – one full of brunette; and platinum wrapped around his other fist. He pulled Seth down deep on his cock and pumped up, half choking his partner. Seth gagged a bit and seemed to find breathing a task but Dean ignored his partner's difficulties and just pleased himself – half by fucking Seth's mouth and half by listening to Seth's struggles and whimpers. He jerked Rollins up and the brunette took in a huge breath of air.

Ambrose was on him instantly, pushing him back on the length of the couch and opening his fly. He pulled Seth's jeans down around his mid-thigh and began stroking the already hardening cock. Rollins moaned and writhed, turned on by his boyfriend's sudden attack. Dean climbed across Seth and positioned his cock at his mouth. Seth took it just like Ambrose knew he would. He covered Dean in slick saliva, taking him deep and slow.

"Oh fuck," Dean mumbled and pulled out. He grabbed Seth, displaying the kind of strength that he held deep within himself, and flipped him fairly

easily. Rollins lay on his belly, his jeans pulled down and his breath coming in desperate bursts. He cried out when Dean smacked his ass hard. Then the blond was on him, straddling his thighs. Ambrose's jeans were pulled tight around his own thighs as he licked his fingers and begin getting Rollins wet and ready. He wasted no time, knowing that his cock would dry and he needed Seth's slick spit on it. He started pushing into Rollins who made it very vocal that this unprepared sex was not his favorite thing. Dean ignored him or perhaps, Dean got off on it. "Yeah, yeah. Keep bitching. Nobody's listening."

"This hurts," Seth argued and Dean clapped a hand over his mouth hard. The blond stared down at the back of Seth's head. He felt rage, at what he had no idea. He wanted to push Seth's face into the cushions and make him struggle. Sometimes he scared himself. He pumped hard and came quickly. Only after a few seconds of rest, he grabbed Seth by the arm and pulled him up to a seated position. Dean put his arm tightly around Seth's neck in a basic chokehold. He found Rollins still-erect cock and began pumping it. He felt Seth collapse against him and start enjoying the contact.

"Ask me nicely to make you cum," He growled in Seth's ear and tightened his hold around the brunette's neck.

"Please, make me cum," Seth whined. God, he was so sizzling hot and void of any pride when he was really turned on. "Please, please," he whispered. He moaned loudly as Dean began to stroke him just right – the right grip, the right speed. "Oh fuck," Seth whined and he lost his load all over Dean's hand and his own exposed abs and upper legs. He leaned against Dean for support.

"I hope you can live with moments like that." Ambrose released Seth and allowed him to reach for a pile of napkins nearby. "Because, that's just me. I can't control it, and you – you fucking wake that sickness up."

Rollins was torn between fear and lust. He knew damn well that Dean had an appetite for sex and danger that was impossible to satisfy. But so far, nothing had scared him away and he really loved being on the receiving end of such exciting albeit it psychotic sex. "I'm living with them so far, right?" He raised his brows and looked a bit arrogant. Ambrose grinned. He had found his total package. Seth was his world.

43\. Chapter 43

Both guys had a match that Saturday. Seth was in the main event against Austin Aries in a by-popular-demand rematch. Dean was going against Seth's former opponent, Chainsaw. Don noticed a pattern in the two guys who'd shown up at his door over a month ago. Both out-wrestled most of his talent. Here was "Charger" making Chainsaw look terrible just as Black had. And the crowd, again, begin to cheer for the heel. Every time, they yelled "Charger," Don grimaced. He hated that godawful name and knew that Dean hated it even more. Don had been rushed that day and didn't have time to sit down and be creative.

The match between Black and Aries was tense with nearfall after nearfall. The crowd loved the match and filled the place with energy. Both men were on their game as they went through a flawless match. In the end, Aries got the pin but again showed respect to his opponent with a handshake.

"That was a good job, Black." Don was paying his workers after the show. "You want a go at Danielson?"

"Absolutely!" Seth was overjoyed. This is what he'd wanted from the start but he never expected to get it so fast.

"Ambrose, get a fucking ring name," Don barked. "I can't have you in more prominent matches going around named after your damn car."

"I already have one," Dean said quietly. Seth looked at him with curiosity and Don seemed surprised too.

"Okay? Am I supposed to fucking guess it?" Don was being his usual grumpy self.

"It's Jon Moxley." Dean walked off without another word.

"Jon Moxley? It has a good ring to it." Don seemed pleased and settled himself at his desk.

Outside Seth joined Dean in the grey Camry. The Charger was now Dean's pet project. He was going to restore the old car to all it's glory. "Where'd that name come from?"

Ambrose recounted the tale of his mother changing his name. "You know you said before that my gimmick was no gimmick, right?" Rollins was nodding his head. "Well, at that time I was totally lost and so low and that's the dark place I want to go to for my persona. So, I couldn't pick a better name."

"That's very cool. That's deep, man." Seth was impressed with Dean's emotional attachment to his persona. There would be a lot of passion in Ambrose's future performances.

When the two reached the houseboat, Thomas and Lillian were sitting in their Mercedes sedan. The guys pulled in and got out. "Hey grandad. Hi grandma," Dean said pleasantly.

"Hi Dean, sweetheart, how are you?" Lillian obviously doted on her grandson.

"I'm good, real good. We just each had a match downtown." He smiled. He'd told his grandparents about his new passion and they supported him fully.

"That's great, son. Good for you both." Thomas brought out a folder. "Anyway, I came by because I got word on Seth's case." Rollins looked confused. He had no idea what the elder Ambrose was speaking of. "Seth fills these out and gets them back to me. He can get that driver's license next week."

"That's awesome!" Dean shouted. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" His grandparents were on their way to a dinner in the city and left shortly.

"You got my driver's license reinstated?" Seth was completely surprised by the gesture. He'd also repeatedly thanked Thomas before he left.

"Well, no, I mean you have fill this stuff out but I got the ball rolling." He winked at Seth. "It's gets old carting you all over the place," Dean joked.

"Wow, thanks." Rollins was very happy about the news. "So, I get to drive _my_ car. That's awesome." He hugged Dean. "You do a lot for people. More than most realize. I love you." He kissed Dean's lips.

"I love you, too." Ambrose actually kept eye contact with Seth and didn't seem nervous. He meant what he said. Finally, the intensity overcame him and he looked at the ground. "I used to be afraid to. But, I'm okay now. You know, okay with loving you."

"Yeah," Seth whispered softly and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. "Let's go inside." Rollins would never now how much Dean valued his patience. Seth had never been pushy or tried to force the relationship forward and it had made all the difference.

44\. Chapter 44

Inside, Dean went for Seth's lips and kissed him deeply, stroking his back and pulling him tight. He wanted the brunette right then, without the slightest delay. "I have to have you right now." Ambrose's voice sounded urgent and serious. Rollins was very open to the idea.

In bed, the two were in a spoon position with Dean penetrating Seth slowly, sensually. His fingers clutched Seth's neck not so much choking him but stroking his skin and being intimate. Rollins tilted his head back, the crown of his head against Dean's forehead. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply while Dean pumped into him. Seth knew that this was the first time that he'd ever "made love" in his entire life. God, it felt so good and so warm and so right.

"I love being inside you," Dean whispered against Seth's ear. "You feel so good. Every time." He kissed the back of the brunette's neck. "I love touching you. I love feeling you and tasting you." Another kiss to Seth's neck. "I love everything about you. I just love _you_."

"I love you," Seth said, very breathy and emotionally charged. He felt himself edging to an orgasm – not one that was slutty or dirty or laced with lust but just pleasure; pure sweet pleasure. He grunted softly as Dean pushed him onto his stomach and continued penetrating him, with his weight against the brunette's back. It felt nice, rubbing Seth's erection into the firm mattress.

Ambrose laced his fingers with Seth's and held them against the pillow on each side of the brunette's head. His thrusting sped up a bit and he felt that sensation building inside. "Are you close?" He asked Seth against his neck between kisses.

"Yeah." Seth was moaning softly, his cock getting really pushed hard into the bed and moving back and forth with Dean's motion. His noises of pleasure became louder, more intense. Ambrose felt Seth's body tighten around him and the brunette spilled his seed onto the mattress. "Oh God," he whined. "Oh God. Oh my God." He had a different kind of climax – intense and intimate.

Dean felt Seth quaking underneath him, his body pulsed and pulled Dean to an intense orgasm of his own. He breathed loudly, raggedly into Seth's neck, coming with force. It was soul-ripping and so, so incredible. He stayed there a moment, pinning Seth in this sensual way, kissing his neck, running his fingers through the two-toned hair. He grunted as he withdrew and lay beside Seth.

Rollins felt like a moment like this would only come around occasionally and he enjoyed it. Dean gazed at him, looking into those warm brown eyes, his fingers playing with the hair at Seth's temple. They were locked into each other's stares and things were communicated that didn't need to be spoken. Love, warmth, togetherness, happiness, calm.

Seth couldn't help himself and his eyes began closing on their own. He fought it but the match earlier, the overwhelming sex and perhaps a relaxation he hadn't felt in months overpowered him and his eyes shut and remained that way. He was soon breathing deeply and quietly. Dean lay awake still stroking Seth's hair and letting his thumb slide across the sleeping brunette's cheekbone. Tears welled in his eyes and he didn't have to hide from anybody. "You saved me," He whispered low. "I love you. God, I fucking love you." He stilled himself and allowed his tears to dry before moving. He didn't want Seth to see his raw emotions – not yet. That was something Dean might always have a problem

with. He rose slowly, careful to not wake Seth and stepped outside to smoke.

_I realize that this chapter was quite sweet but even rough boys need love._ _;)_ 


	18. Chapter 18

45\. Chapter 45

For people, life becomes a grind. Work, eat, sleep. Life gets boring. However for Seth and Dean they rather liked their non-stop routine. Work, eat, sleep, wrestle, sex. It was more of a Ferris wheel for these two and they loved the ride. Days, weeks passed by so quickly.

Seth and Dean had torn through Don's roster like a cyclone and he realized that he had a top heel and a top face without really planning it. He appreciated the guys for coming in almost every day and working so hard. They had natural ability but their dedication is what set them apart and made them grow as wrestlers. Don wished his other workers would see this and train more but he knew that deep down Ambrose and Rollins just wanted it more. It paid off.

Don set them up for a big match in three weeks: Bryan Danielson & Tyler Black vs. Austin Aries & Jon Moxley. Don knew it was going to be big. When he'd informed the two, they'd been as giddy as children at Christmas. Even the often detached Ambrose had actually grinned this huge grin of joy. Rollins had yelled "Hell yeah!" and did some wild kicking, moshpit "dance."

"Hey, you should start doing that on your entrance," Don suggested. "Pumps people up." He took his cigar out of his mouth. "Even though you look like a dumbass." He retreated to his office, a smile playing on lips. "Those boys of mine," He laughed. Don realized that he did think of Seth and Dean as his boys. He smiled fondly. And he knew that he had to prepare for the day when they'd need to get out into the big leagues of the Indy wrestling world. He vowed to never hold them back but God, when the time came, he'd miss those boys something awful.

Several weeks ago, Don noticed the guys show up in a yet another car – this time a black Camry and Seth was driving. "You finally learn to drive, kid?" Don joked.

"Yep," Seth answered happily, not letting Don's taunting get to him. Rollins had looked at his new driver's license over and over. He couldn't seem to keep it in his wallet. He even liked his picture.

The day Seth had gotten his license , the guys had gone for lunch at the Ambrose home before work. Seth had shown off his new license. He'd thanked Thomas over and over and nearly toppled the elderly man with a happy hug. Dean watched smiling but felt a bit of sadness that he couldn't embrace his own grandfather as easily as his boyfriend had. Dean just needed time.

As Don was thinking for a moment about his best workers, he noticed the clock. It was almost five, Don emerged from his office, looking concerned. "Ain't this a work day for you two?"

"We're off work ..." Seth bragged jokingly.

"And getting paid anyway!" Dean added. "Trucks aren't running. Some pipeline burst and closed the freeway towards south Florida."

"Double work tomorrow though," Seth added and shrugged.

"Well, I trust ya's enough to leave you here. I'm leaving the key with you, Black. I don't trust Ambrose with it." Don flipped Dean off after the blond had the done the same first. "Lock up when you leave, stay the hell out of my office and don't let anybody in. Got it?"

"We got it, Don. Promise." Seth was sincere and saw Don set the key down beside his bag. Don made his way out and produced a set of extra keys and locked them in.

Ambrose couldn't stop himself. His mind was already thinking of some of the hot trouble the two could get into in the deserted facility. He had a fantasy of taking Seth right there in the ring. And damn, Dean always managed to live out his fantasies.

"One fall match, winner fucks the loser," He said mischievously. "You in?"

"Get ready for this, Ambrose." Seth rubbed his own cock. "Cuz I'm winning this little bout." Both were smiling wickedly and ready to play.

46\. Chapter 46

"It's fucking over," Dean was boasting as he had Seth trapped tightly in his now signature crossface chickenwing hold.

Seth just laughed. "My hand's on the rope, jackass." Ambrose looked and, damn, it was. He broke the hold. Rollins was up before Ambrose and jumped him. He had Dean down and was aiming to win. The insult to injury was that Seth caught Dean in the same arm trap cross-legged STF that Dean had done to him weeks ago.

Ambrose was stubborn and literally yelled but refused to tap. Seth knew his partner well enough to know that Dean would try to play on his sympathy to get out of it. "Fuck, Seth, seriously you're breaking my arm." He sounded so sincere.

"Then tap, Ambrose." Rollins was not taking the bait. And he knew that while this was an arm trap STF, the real pressure was to the neck and back. Dean was such a sneaky guy.

"Motherfucker! Goddamn it!" Dean tapped but was pissed about losing.

Seth rolled him over and straddled him. "I think I'd like to collect my winnings." He raised his brows and smiled a very sexy little grin. "You ready to give it up to me, baby?" He taunted Dean. Seth was a bit more aggressive, leaning down by Dean's ear. "You want to just take it here or how about in the showers where I can soap you up and get you all slick."

Ambrose was sincerely shocked that he'd lost. But he learned a valuable lesson. Don't get overconfident and be aware of your surroundings. He'd had no idea Seth could reach the rope and while he was still surprised by that, Rollins had went in for the kill.

"Ya know what? I won and I say showers. I think that's hot," Seth told Dean and slipped out of the ring. Slowly, Ambrose followed actually quite sour over the loss.

The two quickly showered the day's sweat and dirt away and then Seth moved towards Dean, looking him up and down. Ambrose, still miffed about losing, grabbed Seth's hair. "Yeah, you want me so bad? Fucking do me." His voice was laced with anger.

Rollins gently pulled Dean's fingers free from his hair. "Dean, shh." He was practically whispering. "I know you love control and God knows, I think it's hot as hell. But you don't have to be on guard all the time. You can let go, ya know?" He held Dean's hands and spoke directly, calmly. "I think you like to control sex because you don't trust people. I know there's other factors but trust is a big one. You don't trust someone to take care of you." He stroked Dean's cheek. "I don't want to control you or humiliate you or make you feel like less of a man. But I do want to have sex with you and you just relax and let me have you. I want to fuck my boyfriend and make him feel good. Will you just let go?"

Ambrose looked doubtful. "Okay." His reply almost sounded like a question. Seth leaned forward and kissed him gently, letting a hand slip behind Dean's neck. He moved forward and Dean leaned against the tiled wall behind him. Immediately, he felt anxiety – Seth was taller now, had him cornered. Ambrose begin breathing quickly and Seth recognized it right away as fear. He pulled away.

"Trust me. I love you. I just want to please you." Rollins moved back in for more kissing. Dean relaxed a bit. He allowed Seth to push him against the wall and begin rubbing his torso – sliding his hand across the tanned pectoral muscles and flat abdominal wall.

Rollins felt warmth spread throughout his body as Dean begin to kiss him back without hesitation. The kiss was close and hot. The two were joined at the lips, tasting one another. Seth moved to Dean's neck and kissed hard against the skin, sucking the soft flesh between his lips every few seconds. The pressure of Seth's mouth pushed Dean's chin up and allowed Seth more access to the sensitive skin. He aggressively kissed Dean but the blond didn't feel threatened. He relaxed under Seth's touch.

Rollins went back to his boyfriend's mouth, using his lips and his tongue to take deep kisses. His hands traveled to Dean's neck and into his hair. God, he loved touching his boyfriend and having Dean just allow the tension to leave his body. "Mm, you're so hot," Seth said softly. "So fucking hot. I want you so bad." He turned Dean slowly towards the wall and ran his hands down his partner's back. Seth planted more kisses against the back of Dean's neck. He breathed heavily against the skin, on fire and wanting to penetrate Dean. Ambrose relaxed and allowed his cheek to press against the hot, steamy tiles.

Using shampoo, Seth made himself slick and started lubing Dean's entrance. Against the wall, Dean was turned on and feeling very ready to be taken. It was unusual to feel Seth slipping fingers inside him from behind. It was something he'd normally do to Seth. But it was pleasurable and erotic. He moaned softly when Seth penetrated him. It was slightly painful but he soon relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend inside him. Rollins was back to kissing the blond's neck and stroking his pecs. His free hand slipped down Dean's tight torso and found his stiff dick. Seth slowly pumped Dean and kept the same pace with his pelvic thrusts.

Ambrose was melting against the wall as Seth fucked him. He enjoyed Seth being aggressive and really showing his passion. And it wasn't threatening; it was heaven. He moaned loudly and that drove Seth crazy. "Yeah, baby, show me you like it," He said roughly in Dean's ear. Ambrose whined without shame. It was a real change of pace and both seemed to enjoy the variety. They both managed to last quite a while in the hot shower.

"I'm gonna cum," Dean moaned. "Make me cum," he said in a non-demanding way.

"Oh, I will," Seth answered eagerly. He sped up his thrusts as well as his hand jerking Dean's dick. He whined loudly in Ambrose's ear. "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah." He felt Dean tighten around his cock and felt the blond's dick pulse as he came. Seth shook violently and released inside Dean. "Damn," he whispered and let his forehead rest against Dean's neck. He planted a few kisses there and eased

himself out.

"I liked that shit," Dean told him. Rollins couldn't but grin at his boyfriend's crude comment.

"Well, fuck, I liked that shit too," Seth joked although he did mean it. The two kissed deeply.

"Let's hurry up and get home. I'm tired," Dean said looking rather sleepy.

The drive home was quiet. Seth loved having a driver's license as he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. He was glad that he could do something small like this drive home for Dean who'd done so much for him. He looked forward to getting to the boat and getting Dean inside. He wanted to lie close in bed and feel Dean's body beside him throughout the night.

__Please overlook my incorrect descriptions of some wrestling moves. I mentioned that the arm trap cross-faced STF hurt Dean's arm (and Seth's in another chapter) while the hold actually stretches the back, neck and knees. I edited above to reflect that but I point this out as future chapters will have more wrestling and I want you to know ahead of time that my technical knowledge may be wrong. Feel free to PM me and let me know if you see that and I will correct. I want things to be authentic for you guys. Thanks X T L.__

47\. Chapter 47

__Thank you all so much for the support! It honestly makes my day. I won't get too personal but my husband is currently in Afghanistan and it gets really lonely here. I never know where he is or when we'll talk. Your reviews and PMs just brighten my world. A special thanks to a loyal reader JadeRose for being my 200th review. I feel special, seriously. :) X T L_._

The two were killing themselves working at the freight company and TBPW, but it was worth it. Wrestling didn't pay enough to live on and the more they invested in gear and all the protein shakes and supplements, the more cash they needed.

Lately, it seemed like Dean was hitting Seth up for money all the time – gas, cigarettes, food. Rollins wondered where the cash was going and didn't like the possibilities. He saw Ambrose talking quite a bit to a guy at work that everybody called Robbie E who'd done time for blowing up a house with his meth lab. And sometimes, Dean seemed to have more energy than he knew what to do with and then, he'd crash like a ton of bricks.

Seth had lay in bed one night and heard his boyfriend pacing for almost three hours on the boat deck. It had awakened Seth over and over. The following day, Rollins had literally drug Dean from the bed; had physically pulled him off the bed into the floor to make him go to work. He'd slept the entire drive to work and used his 30-minute break to sleep deeply inside the trailer. Then some time later in the night, Ambrose was talking non-stop and wearing Seth out with the pace at which he was lifting packages. Right there, Seth had asked. "Dude, are you doing meth?"

"What? Fuck no." Ambrose looked insulted. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Well damn Dean, you're so hyper now that you can't shut up. But two hours ago you were fucking sleeping in the truck. What is that?"

Ambrose explained to Seth that his sleeping schedule had gotten all mixed up and he wasn't getting enough sleep in their off time to rest for work. He said that everything was off balance but that he'd try to right his schedule that weekend by going to bed at a decent hour. He threw in that he might take an Ambien which he had a prescription for. It bothered Rollins that Dean was going to take a sleeping pill but he was glad Ambrose had told him up front and it did help him to trust that Dean was not hiding any drug use from him.

Over the weekend, Ambrose seemed to get his schedule back on track and the mood swings seem to disappear. Seth couldn't help but notice that Dean's apparent lack of money disappeared with his mood swings. However, if he'd had a week or two using drugs, it did seem to be over and Rollins relaxed.


	19. Chapter 19

48\. Chapter 48

The Danielson & Black versus Aries & Moxley match had been widely promoted and even Don was thrilled at the size of the crowd. He scanned the audience and was a bit dismayed to see an old friend and business associate seated in the second row. Don made his way over. "Hey there, Page. Can I get you a beer?"

"Don, you know I have to stay sharp." He extended his hand. "But it's good to see you, old friend. Been a while since I've had a reason to come down."

"How's Philly?" Don hated the small talk but hated talking business even more.

"Philly is good. Dragon Gate is thriving. I'm real content there." He looked over at Don who was sweating. "I'm not here to poach your two stars. Just scouting. Not looking to make a move yet. Okay?"

"That's good to hear," Don told his old friend Dallas Page, now a rep for Dragon Gate USA pro wrestling. "They aren't ready just yet. They need more time to grow."

"I agree completely." Page was being honest. "It's just tonight is a big show and two of our guys are on loan here. I think a little scouting won't hurt."

"I appreciate you letting Danielson and Aries come down. You know that." Don puffed his cigar. "But I'm protective of my talent and I'll never let them enter a situation they aren't ready for."

Page understood Don's stance and respected it. He changed the subject. "Is smoking that damn thing even legal here?" He laughed when Don shrugged as if he could not care less about the legality of smoking in his own venue.

"How about her? You like that addition?" Dallas raised his brows.

"Well, of course. A girl like that brings in business." They both gazed on the lovely Latina who'd come with Aries. "Me and Reby go way back." The girl, known well in the wrestling business, was Reby Sky.

"I was thinking that maybe she might stay a while. You know, for Moxley." Page's offer was a pleasant surprise.

"That's what he needs – a pretty girl. A bad girl." Both men laughed. "I actually was looking for a girl but hadn't found one that I thought could handle him.

"I figured as much. I know you, Don. So, I thought of her. We've always had a good working relationship – your company, our company. Let's see how it goes."

"She's willing to come to Tampa for a while?" Don was very pleased.

"She wants to," Dallas answered. "She thinks 'Mox' as she calls him has a real shot." Page laughed. "And I think she might be interested in getting to know him personally."

"He's over with girls. I don't why. I think it must the kind of girls who like getting tied up in the trunks of cars or something." Don was serious while Page laughed. "Course Black is really popular with the girls. He seems to attract most of them while the freaks love Moxley." Right then, the announcer began introducing the main event and their conversation was over.

The match set the place on fire. The four working together was art. Two amazing, established indy stars; two up and coming talented guys. It was such a perfectly balanced match and the crowd cheered throughout. They seemed to applaud after every technical lock up between Danielson and Moxley. And they were on their feet when Aries and Black did some spectacular flying. Playing very much by the rules of the common match, the faces won. Danielson and Black received a standing ovation from the crowd. When Aries, Moxley and Sky departed the ring, selling the loss, they also received big applause. It was becoming more than just luck that the guys worked so well with these bigger name stars of the business. The guys just had a hell of a lot of talent and heart.

Don noticed that while Reby came to the ring on Aries' arm, she left with her arm around an "injured" Jon Moxley's waist. Seth noticed too.

49\. Chapter 49

_With people like Don and Reby in the story, it may get confusing with everyone using different names – sometimes Dean, sometimes Jon – you see where this is going. Just remember that TBPW people call the guys by their ring names. Enjoy. X T L._

"That bitch brings out the worst in him," Seth argued with Don.

"I know," The old man grumbled. "She's perfect. Mox has an ego. Chicks make guys want to be impressive. Even a guy that's well, like him and you. Whatever."

"Fags that are pro wrestlers?" Rollins was pissed at the promoter he usually trusted fully.

"Well, yeah. You're a special bunch. Ya got your whole boy/boy romance or whatever you call it but you have a wrestler's ego." Don grinned. "Obviously. Your ego is all hurt. You want a girl too?"

"Fuck no!" Seth hissed.

"Good, ya ain't getting' one. That's a heel thing, in my book." Don looked through a pile of paperwork. "Now, go on. Go home tonight, drink, do whatever the hell it is you two do. It's fine."

"She makes him act like an ass." Seth said as stormed off.

"That's the plan!" Don yelled. "It's business, kid! You're twenty-two years old. Don't argue with me. I've been in this business a long time!" Don plopped down in his chair and grabbed his Tums. "Fuckin' kid." He laughed a hardy old laugh.

The girl, Reby Sky was by Dean's side at every show now. Don had brought her in to spice things up and it had. Like Bryan Danielson, she'd started with Don and was still a friend to him. And now she was the valet of Jon Moxley. She had a stunning face with a nice figure and a _rare_ natural pair of nice breasts. She was nothing short of beautiful and Seth hated her with a passion. Her obvious come-ons to Dean outside the ring pissed Rollins off and yet, he could say nothing. He and Dean had taken Don's advice seriously and kept their relationship extremely quiet. It infuriated Seth that Dean flirted right back with her. Their chemistry was obvious – her intensions sincere; his, hopefully an incredible act. It was good for business and Seth knew that but still, it bothered him.

She was on Dean's arm for a Sunday afternoon show and had her hands all over his chest while he cut a witty promo. Don had a mic in Dean's hand every chance possible. He always said something unplanned and quirky. He'd made a few comments

that were just crazy and a few that made Don think the kid needed therapy. But he was good. Damn good. And now, he had her.

That day, from the ring she looked at Seth and whether or not it was for show, he'd never know. But she smiled at him arrogantly and glued herself to Dean. For some reason, Rollins was sure that she knew her presence bothered him.

Out of the blue after a match, Seth turned to Dean and was quite direct. "Have you ever fucked a chick?"

"Um, yeah. Haven't you?" Dean already knew where this conversation was going. Seth's jealousy over Dean's kayfabe girlfriend was obvious.

"Well, yeah. But you know, it wasn't my thing." Rollins seemed to get up his nerves and continued. "Have you been with more girls than guys?"

"Have you?" Dean shot back.

Seth was honest. "Before prison, yeah. After prison, not so much. I'm strictly into guys now."

"I'm strictly into you," Ambrose said and smiled. He'd effectively dodged the question. He was very quick-witted and managed to talk his way around anything. "Come on, lighten up." And Rollins dropped the subject that day … until the following Sunday.

On Friday, Seth had driven them to the theatre where they played the old shows. He loved driving legally. They'd sat in the back row and made out through most of the film festival in the almost-empty theatre. It was a wild, late night as Ambrose had jerked his boyfriend off right there in their seats. Rollins remembered Dean running to the concession stand for napkins while Seth sat still with jizz on his abs where Dean had wiped his hand and started laughing uncontrollably.

They'd wrestled Saturday and went out drinking after at Hammer, the metalhead club where'd they gone on their first "date." They caught up with friends and gossiped about Punk's whereabouts.

On Sunday, Rollins pestered Ambrose to go with him to a pizza place across the city. They had no show and Seth loved the place. It was a genuine Italian-run joint with the best pizza in town. "Dude, I honestly don't feel like it. We've been going all weekend," Dean had whined. "Are you forgetting you can drive now? Take your car. Have fun. Bring me a pineapple and ham pizza. Get a large just for me." He had smiled sweetly, mischievously. Seth had relented and left Dean alone. When he returned, he began cursing immediately. He recognized Reby Sky's car with its New York plates.

"Fucking bitch. In our house." He was furious but had to calm himself before entering. He fought for control when he walked in as he found her curled up on _their_ couch leaning against Dean. Beside her, Ambrose shrugged and mouthed, "What the fuck?" He pointed to her.

"Hey Tyler," She purred. "Come over here and join us. Jon's watching his favorite movie, 'Rebel ..."

"Yeah, 'Rebel Without A Cause.' I know his favorite movie." He was snippy with her.

"How about 'Reby Without A Cause'?" she giggled and looked back at Dean.

"That's fucking lame," Rollins said bluntly.

"Reby just got here," Ambrose clarified. He shot Seth a look that seemed to say "Pull your shit together and act normal."

"I heard you went for pizza and I _had_ to stay. I am a New York girl, ya know," She giggled. "Hope there's enough for me."

Ambrose played with her hair, nuzzling it with his face. "You can have a slice of mine." He laughed softly, laying it on thick. He knew that as long as she came around TBPW, it was good for business. She was known in the wrestling world and she was good arm candy.

"Aww, thank you, baby." She used that purring voice again. It made Seth feel like puking. "You're too sweet to me." He stroked Dean's thigh.

The three ate pizza mostly in silence with the movie coming through the surround-sound system and filling the quiet void. Dean broke out the whiskey and they all had shots. Reby went for another and then another. Rollins was already thinking that this could go really bad. He spoke up. "You're kinda skinny. You really think you need to be hitting the booze like that?"

"I'm not skinny," She snapped at him. "I'm slim." And she sipped her straight whiskey while staring at him with angry eyes.

When she went to the bathroom, Seth was all over Dean with questions. "Why the fuck is she here? Why are you letting her sit on you? Why are you being so fucking 'friendly' to her? We aren't even at work."

"Jesus, Seth, calm down. You know exactly why I act this way with her. It keeps her happy. She's happy, she comes to the shows. People like seeing her." He was whispering so as not to alert Reby to his intentions.

"I don't fucking want her plastered up against you when she comes back." Seth's jaw was set and Dean assured him that she wouldn't be. He lifted his long legs up on the couch, blocking the space beside him.

She emerged from the bathroom, fresh lip gloss and a big smile for Dean. She marched right over to him and pulled his leg from the couch and situated herself between his legs and right against his crotch. Dean sat with a dropped jaw, not knowing what to do. Rollins fumed and fought the urge to kick her ass out of their home.

"Tyler, be sweet and get Jon and me another shot." Her fake smile was aimed at the brunette. She wasn't stupid enough to give up her choice seat.

After glaring at her, Rollins got a shot for all three of them. He killed his while still at the kitchen counter. He was annoyed that she made Dean wait till she counted to three and drink at the same time she did. Ambrose killed her, finishing his shot twice as fast. "Oh, you cheated," She teased. "Let's do another."

"Let's not," Seth interjected. He came up with a quick cover. "I mean, you're driving. Be careful, Reby." He gave _her_ the fake smile now and she knew it. He settled back on the couch.

"Jon," She whined. "Don't you want Tyler to get us a shot?"

"Nah, he's right. We've had enough." He stroked her hair as if his concern was all for her.

Rollins almost fell off the couch when she turned abruptly and kissed Dean on the lips. Ambrose pulled his hands back out of the way, being neutral at best. He didn't shove her away. He didn't embrace her either. He just let it happen and was mostly in shock.

At the other end of the couch, Seth sat in a state of disbelief. That quickly turned to him thinking, "Push that bitch off you!"

"What? You don't like me?" She teased after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you. But you know, just, um ..." Dean was speechless for maybe the first time ever.

"You didn't kiss me like you do." She flirted and toyed with his hair. "Unless you wish I'd just go away and not bother you at the shows and all."

Right then, Rollins just shook his head. He knew the second she threatened to stop making appearances at shows that it was a done deal. He looked away and faced the television. It was quiet for a long time; too damn long. He turned slowly and just felt sick. Dean was kissing her deeply, his hands wrapped in her shiny dark hair. Seth saw their tongues touch and thought he'd become physically ill. He looked away again.

Finally, there was talking again. "You kiss good," She told Dean with a little giggle.

"Mm, thank you." His voice was raspy and sexy. "But look, me and Seth, well you know, Tyler, are going to my family's house here in a minute. So, uh, you need to get up."

"But we were just starting to have fun." She was actually trying to kiss him again, the alcohol affecting her actions.

"Come on now. Let me up. I'll drive and Seth, uh Tyler, is going to follow us, okay?" She had moved and allowed him to stand. She shocked them both again by reaching out and rubbing Dean's cock.

"Damn, guess it wasn't very good for you." She was disappointed by his flaccid dick. Meanwhile, Seth had to stifle the big grin on his face. "Maybe the shots aren't good for you?" She winked.

"Nah, it's Seth. You know, I can't get into things with an audience." He looked to his boyfriend. "Right, Seth?" He was looking for legitimate back up.

"Oh yeah, this happens all the time," He answered sarcastically.

In the car, Dean had been all over the road. He wasn't drunk from a couple of shots but he tended to have trouble driving with a chick climbing on him.

Rollins, following, fought the urge to rear-end her car. He noticed her finally slump in her seat. She was out. At her place, Ambrose carried her in over his shoulder, waving nonchalantly to her staring neighbors.

Later as they drove home together, Dean said quite directly. "See? I'm not into her. She practically sat on my dick and stuck her tongue in my mouth and boom – nothing. Fucking totally soft."

"It kinda blows my mind the way you can just kiss her in front of me and act like it's nothing. You're so fucking casual."

"Because it's acting. And if we're doing this wrestling thing to the bitter end, you have to be an actor." Dean focused on Seth as if he were trying to implant the thought in the brunette's mind.

"I get what you mean but I don't like it and just don't ever do that shit around me again. You aren't fucking Jon Moxley with me. You're just you." Seth was angry that Dean seemed to have no apologies for making out with Reby. But it also bothered him that Dean used her so coldly. He played on her emotions without any thought of her feelings. Rollins didn't like the girl but Dean's behavior was cause for concern.

"I swear it won't happen again." Ambrose was making his pouty expression that Seth found so cute. "Okay?" He stroked Seth's arm.

The brunette relented. "Okay. But I mean it." The rest of the drive was relaxed. 


	20. Chapter 20

50\. Chapter 50

_Warning: The following is a non-con scene. It's not dub-con or forceable seduction or roleplay. It's non-con. If that's disturbing, please skip this chapter_.

At home, Dean went into the bedroom and shut the door. It's something he'd started doing lately and it bothered Seth. Was he hiding something? After the argument over Reby, Seth decided to further question Dean would

result in a horrible night. Ambrose stayed away a long time and Rollins fell asleep on the couch.

Seth was startled awake when Ambrose grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him up. Then he'd bulldozed him to the floor in the living area and began kissing him wildly, pulling his hair from it's ponytail, pinning him to the floor, growling in his ear like a rabid animal. "Do you have to wonder who I want to fuck?" He suddenly slapped Seth across the face, hard. "Huh?! Do you really wonder?"

"Fuck, calm down," Seth panted. He liked the attention but it felt more like an assault than sex.

"I don't do calm," Dean growled. "Every time I've ever been calm it was something I put on like clothes that don't fit. Cuz underneath, I'm always in Park with the gas pedal to the floor. I'm just fucking waiting for someone to kick me into Drive and fuck it, I'm zero to sixty in 3 seconds."

"Fuck!" Seth pulled away. "Stop cutting a promo while you're making out with me." Dean reached for him and Seth jerked away. "Newsflash, Dean. You are not Jon Moxley when you're here. Goddammit."

"Hater," Ambrose mumbled. That pissed Seth off more than anything had in his entire life.

"Fuck you, Dean. I wanted you to come to TBPW and I want you to go all the way." He was red in the face. "Don't ever say that to me again."

"Or what?" Ambrose could be so arrogant.

"Or I'll slap the taste out of your mouth." Rollins was dead serious as he pulled himself from the floor. He went to the bedroom thinking that sleep was all he really needed. They still worked their asses off at Jack Wise and tomorrow was a work day.

"Slap me now, motherfucker!" Dean yelled in his ear as he tackled him onto the bed. "There's no rope-breaks here." It occurred to Seth that his partner was still holding on to that playful match a ways back. He clearly wanted revenge. "No rope-breaks," He whispered and went for Seth's hot skin. He licked the sweat from Rollins' neck. "Scared?"

"I don't fucking know, Dean." Seth was sincere. "Who am I dealing with? You or Mox? I can't tell anymore."

"What's it matter? It's all me." Ambrose continued kissing Seth's neck although not as roughly. "I made Mox. Mox is me. I'm me. It's all the same – just a big ball of me – all over you. Don't you want it?"

"Damn, Dean, I know you. This is not you. You're becoming too obsessed with who you are in the ring and forgetting who you are here with me." Seth saw a look in Dean's eyes that he'd never seen and it honestly scared him.

"You think you know me, Rollins." Dean kept his eyes locked on the fearful ones of his partner. "You don't even begin to know me. Fuck, who does? I don't even know me. I scare myself to death sometimes. Every time I turn over a rock in this vast nothing I call a soul, I find some new and dangerous urge. And it pushes me, it presses me, it makes me want to shut myself down before I do something I'll regret. Or something I'll become totally addicted to." He stroked Seth's cheek. It wasn't a gentle or loving touch but deceptively soft and accompanied by a malicious look in Ambrose's cloudy blue-grey eyes. "This time I looked in the wrong crevice in this fucked up brain of mine and I saw you." He forced Seth's face towards his own, making eye contact again. "You were begging me to stop hurting you; hurting your body," He leaned to Seth's ear and whispered, "To stop fucking you viciously; taking you against your will; using you up like you were a disposable product that I'd purchased from a cheap store." He went after Seth's neck with hard kisses and they made every nerve in Seth's body stand on end. "Your mouth was begging; your mouth was saying the words; your mouth ..." He seemed to drift away to the fantasy and ran his thumb across Rollins' soft lips. He snapped back to reality. "But your eyes, these deep, beautiful eyes were saying 'Don't stop.' They told me to hold you down and abuse you … because you liked it … no, fuck that … loved it."

Rollins was looking at someone he didn't know. And for the first time, he allowed the thought to enter his mind with certainty – his boyfriend was abusing drugs.

Ambrose was still gazing intensely at Seth and begin pushing his shirt up to smooth his palm across Seth's tanned abs. He pulled it over Seth's head and practically salivated at Rollins' perfect chest. "Just stop Dean. Let's just do this another time. I'm tired." He tried to sound kind and loving, hoping to manipulate Dean into letting this go.

"I'm doing this with or without your cooperation. You're getting fucked – fucked hard." He kissed Seth who returned the liplock half-heartedly. Ambrose was certainly clear when it came to reading his boyfriend's body language. "You aren't kissing me good. You're like faking it. Like, you're gonna run away, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not going to run away." Rollins knew Dean was being extremely paranoid. While Seth wasn't into the sex, he had no intensions of running away. He planned on trying to talk Ambrose down but now the blond had gotten completely paranoid.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. You were thinking about going out the door and driving away. Fuck, maybe forever." The look on Dean's face showed his absolute belief in what he was saying. He began working his belt and pulled it from his jeans quickly.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Seth was nervous watching his hyper, paranoid boyfriend grab his belt. "Dean!"

Ambrose had tuned him completely out and flipped Rollins onto his belly. He had Seth's hands behind his back and quickly bound by the belt, making it tight and wrapping it around them over and over. He secured the sloppy but effective bondage – Seth was trapped tightly. "Fuck Dean, let me go. I'm not going to run away from you. You're just not thinking clear."

"Clear enough," Dean mumbled and went for Seth's jeans. He had them off in a matter of seconds. Rollins was naked and dreading what was to come. He heard Ambrose strip behind him. There was loud shuffling as Dean was undoubtedly looking for the lube. Thank God for small miracles.

Rollins became quiet as he realized that his protests seem to make Ambrose worse. He lay there and felt Dean cover his entrance in warm lube and he grunted when Dean pushed his fingers in roughly. Seth was uncontrollably tense and this annoyed Ambrose. "Fuck, why are you so damn tight?" He worked Rollins harshly, shoving two fingers in deeply and spreading them apart like scissors, opening his boyfriend painfully wide too quickly. Even as Seth made genuine noises of displeasure, Dean continued the brutal foreplay as if he were totally unaware of his partner's pain. He had only one objective, to fuck the brunette. Rollins cursed loudly when a third finger was forced up him. "Shut up," Dean told him. He spent a good amount of time just roughly fingering Seth's ass. The little whimpers and grunts from his partner were actually getting to him now and turned him on. He watched Seth try to get out of his binds and just smiled.

"Just don't," Seth pleaded as Dean pushed the brunette's strong thighs apart. Ambrose pulled him up to his knees and mounted him from behind without hesitation. Despite the fingering and stretching, it still hurt like hell as Ambrose wasn't even the slightest bit gentle. He just filled Seth to the deepest possible point upon entry.

The blond snapped his hips forward powerfully with pauses between each deep thrust. Rollins just made noises of pain and distress. "Looking for a rope break now?" Again, Ambrose brought up their playful match. Seth couldn't believe that Dean was still angry over something that _he'd_ forgotten completely. "You could tap out," Ambrose laughed. "But I'm not fucking stopping. That's for fucking sure."

Rollins just wanted this to end but he could feel Dean making it last – fighting off orgasms. Fuck, Ambrose wanted it to last as long as possible. He loved having Seth at his mercy and taking his cock like a slut. He wanted to hurt Seth, needed to teach him a lesson. "Suddenly you don't like fucking?" He laughed. "You don't fool me."

"It hurts," Seth said, his voice low and weary.

"You _think_ it hurts," Ambrose said in a creepy tone. "I could make it much worse." Rollins became very quiet, hoping to not push Dean to whatever he was threatening.

The brunette eyed the clock on the cable box. This fucking torture had been going on for over 45 minutes. He knew Dean was on something to last so long. The lube had dried up and Seth was bleeding from within. Ambrose leaned forward and put his forearm across Seth's face which was wet with silent tears. Dean pushed the side of Seth's face hard into the pillow while smashing the other side with his arm. He began grunting loudly and it sickened Rollins. Dean fucked Seth hard and fast for the next few minutes. It was the longest three or four minutes of Rollins' life. He could barely breath with Dean pinning his head with a strong forearm and the pain was terrible – Ambrose fucking him as hard as he could go; ruining Seth's now-hypersensitive orifice. Finally, Dean was moaning and pumping a lengthy orgasm out. His warm seed burned Seth's insides where he was raw and bleeding. Ambrose pulled out and unwrapped Seth's arms.

"Oh fuck. I'm wiped." Dean rolled over, covered in Seth's blood and his own cum and passed out immediately.

Later, Seth stood in a hot shower having scrubbed his body as if he were covered in filth. He'd very carefully washed his battered entrance and now just stood crying as water washed over him. He didn't know where his boyfriend was, but the animal who'd just fucked him was not Dean. He could only forgive Ambrose knowing that whatever had just happened was not the act of his boyfriend whom he loved to no end. Seth curled up on the couch and even Rex had abandoned Dean and lay curled up protectively by Seth's face. Rollins finally found sleep and while no one would ever know it, Rex was

alert every time he heard Dean move in the slightest way. Even the cat knew that his owner was not home that night.

_I wrote this with the intention of communicating the violence and hurt. However, I know some lines do speak to a carnal side. I do not condone rape but the fantasy of rape/non-con is still there. If just pieces of this scene were put into a consensual scenario, it would be something I'd find hot. So, just know, that I'd never support this as "hot" in real life. And I do hurt for Seth. I didn't write this with the intention of getting off on rape. _

51\. Chapter 51

On the drive to work the following day, Seth was quiet and looked out the window. He felt physically exhausted and he was sore and not just from the sex, although he was in quite a bit of pain from Dean's raw thrusts. But his entire body ached from the tension he held so tightly throughout the "assault." Mentally, he was drained and emotionally, a wreck.

"What's up with you? You've been so quiet." Dean sounded like, well, Dean again. "I mean after last night, I figured you'd be ya know, in a really good mood." He grinned and touched Seth's thigh who instinctively jerked away.

"Why would you say a fucking thing like that?" Rollins was hurt by the words.

"Well, come on, that was marathon. I fucked you like an hour. Fuck, that was a first." Ambrose seemed so proud of himself. "That doesn't happen every day. Come on." He was grinning cutely.

"Every minute of it hurt like hell. Why the fuck would I like that?" Seth was glaring at his boyfriend. He saw the look of confusion on Dean's face and it was sincere. Ambrose was not processing Seth's words at all.

"But … no, you were into it. You seemed so hot. Why didn't you say something, right then?" He was looking at Seth with hurt in his blue eyes. "You had me thinking I was getting you off. I mean, what's wrong? You came, didn't you?"

"Dean, I didn't cum. You did. I never did." Rollins eyes bore into the blond.

"But … what? You did. I remember. You were fucking moaning and rolling those sexy hips." He believed every word he was saying and couldn't help grinning again, thinking of Seth's sexy actions.

"I was groaning in pain and trying to move away from your brutal fucking thrusts. You think I was into it? You imagined that." Rollins looked concerned and blurted his true feelings. "You're doing drugs. And don't fucking deny it!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe a little here and there just for a bump, you know. I'm working myself to death. I need a little help. It's not all the time and it's no big deal. Don't be pissed." He parked the car.

"It is a big deal, Dean. I mean damn, whatever shit was in your system last night … just, fuck." Seth looked at Ambrose with a angry tears in his eyes. "You fucking raped me. You did. I wanted to make excuses and call it something else. But that's what it was." A few tears spilled over. He said bitterly, "Pretty Goddamn ironic that you turned out to be a rapist after all. Was _that_ a good bump for you?" He got out and slammed the car door behind him, heading for the building.

Ambrose sat in the car for a moment, confused and shocked. Yes, he'd seen blood that morning in the shower but there'd been blood in the past with Seth. It was just part of the territory of anal sex – sometimes there were surprises and adults learned to get over it. Was it excessive blood? He honestly hadn't noticed. His memory of last night was hot and dirty and both were into it. Fuck, he could still hear Seth moaning. Was he moaning? Was it something else? Had he hurt Seth?

"Goddammit!" Ambrose could not remember and he knew Seth was on to his drug use this time, without a doubt.

Their workday was spent in total silence. When Dean's dealer shot him a glance and raised his brows in question, Ambrose shook his head slightly indicating that he wasn't buying that night. Robbie E nodded and headed back to his station. No one in the terminal had yet to even notice the connection between the two and that was saving Dean's ass.

Riding home was even more quiet than the ride to work. Once inside, Seth took a shower and Dean, after him. They both sat on the couch quietly. "You wanna watch Raw?" Dean offered.

"Not really," Rollins told him. And that was rare. Ambrose scooted close to Seth and noticed him pull away.

Ambrose poured his heart out, literally kneeling in front of Rollins. "Damn, Seth. I'm sorry. I swear to Christ I didn't know that happened. I swear. Please believe me. I remember us both loving it. I have no memory but that. Do you believe me?" His eyes pleaded.

"I do," Seth said softly. "But I blame you because it wouldn't have happened without whatever shit you were doing."

Dean was desperately sorry. "I'll stop. Completely. I swear. I'm not on anything most of the time." Ambrose was telling the truth. He was usually sober. His drug use was something he used as a boost.

Rollins stared at him, those brown eyes so serious. "Did your mother start out just doing it _sometimes_?" Immediately, Ambrose's face clouded. He didn't answer.

Seth stood. "I'm going to bed, Dean. I can't skip another day at Don's. I just want to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Dean answered looking forlorn. "Seth, I do love you."

"I know," He whispered and disappeared into the bedroom. Dean saw the bedside lamp go dark and he waited for Seth to fall asleep before climbing into bed quietly. He slipped an arm so gently around Seth's waist and almost cried when his boyfriend grasped his hand and held it close to his chest. All he longed for was Seth's forgiveness. He'd fight for it. Seth was the only person he needed close to him. 


	21. Chapter 21

52\. Chapter 52

The next few days were tense. Seth barely spoke to Dean. Their training lacked passion and Don noticed. He started to ask them what was wrong but decided that it was probably a lover's quarrel that would pass. However, he made sure to keep an eye on them.

The rides to and from work were the hardest part as they were in such close proximity to each other and Dean, afraid to move toward Seth and Seth, on guard. Still, at night and always in silence, Ambrose would wrap an arm around Seth. And Rollins, as odd as it seemed, felt safe. He knew this was really Dean.

Those days were hell on Ambrose. He'd kept his promise and stayed away from pills completely. He had such terrible anxiety and withdrawal from the benzos that he almost had full-blown panic attacks. Still, he'd not touched the Xanax or Valium that would have relieved him. He felt so physically and mentally exhausted but was proud of his ability to stay clean.

A couple of weeks passed and word was going around that Don was about to have the TBPW Championship change hands. Kofi Kingston, a prominent worker, and also a top face like Seth had held it for quite a while. Often in the indy federations, championships were held for long periods of time unlike the quick turnover of major promotions like WWE and TNA. The buzz was that it was going to be Rollins or Ambrose. The arguments went in either direction. Seth was very over and a fan favorite while Dean would bring in a heel reign for a change. Don was tight-lipped about the matter. And while both were excited, they didn't discuss it as their relationship was their current priority.

"Have you come any closer to forgiving me?" Dean had that asked about the time the rumors about the championship were spreading.

"Yeah," Seth answered and actually looked at Dean – really looked at him, into his eyes. It had been days. "I can't yet but I am closer. And I do still love you." They were sitting quietly on the couch after work one night.

Ambrose felt like a huge weight was lifted as he'd not heard Seth say that he loved him in so long. He had been wondering if he still did. He timidly reached for Rollins' hand and Seth allowed him to take it.

"I miss touching you," Dean told him softly, his words obviously chaste.

"I miss it too," Seth confided looking at their intertwined hands playing his fingers against Dean's. It had been just over two weeks since that night and Rollins longed to be with Dean but was afraid that it would be something he couldn't handle or worse, would repulse him.

"Can I kiss you?" Ambrose sounded so gentle and loving.

Still looking at their hands, Seth answered very quietly. "Yeah."

Ambrose exhaled with relief and a happiness filled him. He moved very slowly and cautiously. He watched Seth closely, reading his expressions, his body language. Rollins was guarded but accepting. The blond leaned in, a hand smoothing into Seth's hair at the temple. His lips met Seth's softly and he felt new life being breathed into him. It was amazing as Seth returned the kiss even more eagerly than Dean had expected - or even Seth expected.

It was actually the brunette who initiated making the kiss deep and slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth. Ambrose accepted it gladly and massaged Seth's tongue with his own. As happy as Dean was to finally touch the person he loved, it still had the usual effect and it made him hot. He shifted slightly, trying to move his hard dick from the uncomfortable spot in his jeans. He was so afraid that Rollins would notice and be angry or sickened.

"It's okay," Seth told him between lip locks. Dean furrowed his brow, not sure what Seth meant. He clarified. "It's okay to be turned on."

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry. I can't help it." He openly shifted his dick and it felt so much better.

"I said that it's okay." Rollins pulled Dean back into the kisses. He gently grasped Ambrose's hand and put it softly on his own cock. Seth was rigid as steel and moaned at his boyfriend's touch.

"Do you wanna see where this goes?" Dean kissed Seth's neck gently. "I'll stop no matter what if you ask me to. No questions, no anger, nothing. I promise." Rollins didn't answer but stood and pulled Dean along by the hand. He had no idea how far he wanted this

to go. It was something that he'd have to take a minute at a time.

Dean let Seth set the pace and only moved when invited. Seth slipped his own shirt off and Dean mirrored him. Rollins unzipped his boyfriend's jeans and put a hand inside, stroking Dean and making him breath shakily. The brunette removed his own clothes and slid in between the sheets. Ambrose followed. "No promises," Seth quickly warned. Dean shook his head in agreement, his expression one of caring.

The two made out side by side, breathing getting much heavier and hips rolling. Ambrose moved on top of Seth and the brunette quickly broke the kiss. "I don't want you pinning me down like that."

"Okay. No problem." Ambrose moved back to the side of his boyfriend. He took a different approach and kissed down Seth's side and across his hip. His mouth moved slowly for Seth's aching cock and already Rollins was wanting it and pushing his pelvis up slightly.

Dean moved between Seth's legs and began lightly licking at Seth's scrotum and slowly stroking his dick. God, it felt so good. The blond moved up and went down on the erection very gently and he bottomed it out in the back of his throat. Fuck, that turned Dean on, having Seth so deep in his mouth. Seth groaned and leaned his back far back on the pillow, giving in to the wonderful sensation. He got quite a bit louder when his partner began sucking him in slow, wet strokes, all taking him deep. God, he'd missed sexual contact with Dean.

The blond pulled away and began stroking Seth with a firm hand. His mouth made it's way down and Rollins knew that he was going to enjoy where Dean's tongue was going. "Fuck," Seth whispered when his boyfriend's tongue passed across his smooth entrance. Ambrose was definitely going to get back to stroking Seth but for a moment, he abandoned Seth's erection and used both hands around the brunette's thighs. He opened them further and Seth was near whining. Fuck, Dean moaned too. He worked Seth like that for a long, relaxing time and moved back to his cock, now overflowing with precum. He went down on Seth hungrily, sucking all that juice into his mouth.

As he stroked Seth with his mouth, he thrust against the bed slowly. Had it ever felt so hot giving a blowjob before? Every time he went down on Seth, he moaned in his throat and he damn well meant it. It was almost getting him off just blowing his boyfriend and feeling him be so pleased.

"Damn, I'm really close," Seth warned. "Do you want to, you know, have sex?" He was willing to let Dean penetrate him; he wanted it and had missed it so much.

"Uh, yeah, ya know, I think I'm gonna cum from this." Ambrose said it pretty casually and continued sucking. The statement blew Seth's mind. Fuck, that was hot.

Dean banged his hips into the bed with every deep, quick stroke of his mouth down his partner's dick. Seth was moaning constantly now and felt that rush – that amazing eruption of all his pent up feelings and he came hard.

When Seth's seed filled Dean's mouth, he moaned loudly, wanting it; wanting every drop in his mouth; wanting it to fill his mouth before he swallowed the warm load down his eager throat. He felt himself about to cum against the sheets and he opened his mouth to let his intense whines out. Some of Rollins' spent seed mixed with Dean's own saliva fell from his lips as he pumped hard, getting his dick off on the their bed. He couldn't remember feeling so primal and not actually penetrating someone. It rocked him to the core. He stayed put a moment just gathering himself. He cleaned up his mouth and pulled himself up to the pillow beside Seth's. "I really loved doing that." Ambrose sounded as if he had surprised himself.

"I saw that," Rollins replied and smiled, very pleased with the whole situation. It was a good sexual reconnection. He moved close to Dean and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I love you. We're gonna be okay." The blond said nothing but clenched Seth's hand so tightly that it hurt. Rollins didn't care because the pain on the inside was healing.

53\. Chapter 53

Everyone was anxious for Don's decision regarding the TBPW Championship. He'd actually been trying to find a build to something between either man and Kingston but something had been so off. The tension between his two top guys had been affecting their performances. Finally, Don made the unpopular decision to simply have a tournament-style contenders contest. The guys on the roster weren't pleased. Ambrose was frustrated because he'd wanted to build a feud with Kingston and have it go off big when the belt was finally on the line.

"Fuck Don," Ambrose cursed on the way home. "A contenders match. Are you fucking kidding me? That's so boring. I mean what are we working for? We just busted our asses to come in and have a fucking contenders match? We might as well be in high school having matches. Fuck!" He slammed his fist into his thigh.

"Jesus, Dean. Calm down." Seth was growing concerned with his partner's temperament.

Right then, it occurred to the blond that Seth might see him as being frightening or enraged when he was really just very angry with Don.

"Okay, okay," Dean tried to relax. "I need to grab some cigarettes up here." Rollins pulled into the parking lot of an all-night convenience store. "You need anything?"

"Just for you to be calm, okay?" There was concern in Seth's eyes. Dean tried smiling.

As he turned to go, he quickly whirled back around. "My wallet's in my bag." He pulled it out of the car and went through it. All the while, his wallet was in his front pocket – an old habit from city life. Instead, in the bag, he palmed a small piece of foil. "Be right back." In the store, Dean went straight for the restroom and unwrapped what had been in his bag for days, untouched. There were a few Xanax and several Vicodin tablets. He popped two of the Xanax, telling himself it was for Seth. This wasn't something that would cause anything but relaxation and his boyfriend needed him to relax. He needed some help just this one time. He exited the restroom, grabbed a couple of beers and a pack of smokes. After paying, he walked out and smiled at Seth from the sidewalk. Just knowing his body would soon relax made him feel better.

Rollins was glad to a see a genuine smile from Dean as he made his way to the car. The blond hopped in and handed Seth a beer. "Grabbed us each a little something." He grinned at Seth.

At the house or even as a passenger, Seth would've been glad to receive the drink but he looked at Dean questioningly.

"What?" Ambrose asked, seeming agitated once again.

"I can't drink and drive." Rollins set the beer in the cup holder. "Dude, where's your head?"

"I was trying to be nice. You don't have to drink it now." Dean's feelings were hurt. "Fuck, don't drink it at all." He scooped the bottle up and tossed it from the window.

"Damn, Dean! What the hell?" Seth couldn't understand why it bothered Ambrose so much that he was waiting to get home to drink the beer.

"Just nothing," Ambrose cracked his own beer and drank quietly. His fingers on his right hand dug into his pocket and he worked another Xanax out of the foil. He turned his head as if to look out the window and slipped it into his mouth and washed it down with beer. God, he just needed to kill this anger and upset in his system.

"You understand why I can't drink?" Seth's hand smoothed along his boyfriend's thigh. "I appreciate it. I really do. That was nice. I was just going to wait till we got home. Ya know?"

Fuck, Ambrose wished Seth would shut the fuck up. He would never know how bad his talking was getting on Dean's fragile nerves. Dean needed those benzos to kick in immediately. As he drank and, for the most part, tuned Seth out the pills began to relax his mind and his agitation dissipated. He felt calm and finally began talking to Seth again. "I'm not mad. I was angry with Don, ya know, about the stupid anti-climatic contenders thing. It wasn't you. I'm sorry." He floated, feeling light as a feather.

"Good," Seth grinned as they pulled up to the boat. "Come on." He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll get a fresh beer since you tossed mine out the window." He playfully punched his boyfriend, deciding to overlook the little tantrum that seemed to have passed. He wrapped an arm around Dean as they headed to the porch. "I want to get you in bed," Seth told Dean in a sexy voice. He grinned at Dean who looked a bit surprised. "Yeah, you heard me," Seth confirmed and stole a kiss as he unlocked the front door.

_Later_

"Oh fuck, I'm ready." Seth was moaning, his fingers playing through Dean's hair. "I'm serious. I want to."

Ambrose was going down on Seth yet again and had already passed once on the offer to have sex with his boyfriend. "Just let it be about you," Dean said softly. He wished that Seth would just enjoy the oral sex.

"Dean," Rollins actually begged. "I want you inside me. I know I'm ready." He trusted Dean and wanted to have that bond again. He was so turned on and couldn't stand waiting any longer.

Ambrose kept giving that amazing head and didn't answer. He felt Seth persistently tugging at his hair, wanting him to move up his torso and make that intimate reconnection.

"Seth," The blond finally stopped and spoke seriously. "_I'm_ not ready. Okay?"

"Oh," Rollins had failed to think about that possibility. Apparently, Dean was still upset about the event and maybe he needed time too. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"Let's just take our time." Ambrose went back to pleasing Seth and felt relief when the brunette began letting himself go, heading towards a climax.

Fuck, if Seth only knew the truth. Dean wanted to please his boyfriend, wanted to fuck him so good. But the Xanax and the beer left Dean soft and his cock wouldn't seem to respond even though he wanted to get it up for Seth.* He didn't want to say what the problem was so he'd lied and told the brunette that it was emotional. That lie was a much deeper one than just admitting to the performance issue. He couldn't recall the event and honestly had no emotional damage at all. The damn drugs seemed to lead to lies almost immediately. Ambrose soothed himself knowing that he wouldn't need the pills again. He enjoyed the rest of the time spent with Seth – making his boyfriend cum and doing the absurd act of faking his own orgasm. He went straight to the shower, apparently cleaning up after their incredible sex. He didn't want Seth to think anything was wrong. When he returned to the bedroom, he was out instantly, falling asleep while Seth was talking to him.

"Guess you're tired," Seth said quietly to his boyfriend's sleeping form. He kissed Dean on the

forehead and went to watch TV for awhile. Usually Dean stayed up much later as well.

__*The most common side-effects of benzodiazepines are related to their sedating and muscle-relaxing action. They include _drowsiness_, dizziness, and decreased alertness and concentration. Decreased libido and erection problems are a common side effect. - Wiki_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

54\. Chapter 54

The week at Jack Wise had been exhausting. The company had picked up a new account for the Florida Department of Transportation and were loading road construction equipment. Mid-week, Ambrose and Rollins had lifted steel beams for a bridge restoration project. Dean was in hell. He'd put in extra time at Don's, knowing the contenders tournament was coming up, and now this. Seth was exhausted as well but getting more sleep than his partner. Ambrose was having legitimate insomnia and wasn't treating it with Ambien though he wanted to badly.

On break, Dean ran into Robbie E inside the mens' room. The dealer was washing his hands. "Been missing you. Need anything?" The dealer hated losing a good buyer.

"Nah. I'm leaving shit alone, ya know?" Ambrose wanted to severe ties with the dealer.

"You look like shit," Robbie commented. "You need just a little bump. On the house and come back if you like it." He produced a small amount of cocaine in a little baggie. God, the two were taking risks. He didn't give Dean much choice when he crammed it into the blond's hand and was out the door.

Ambrose looked at the time on his phone – just halfway through the shift. "Fuck it." He quickly snorted the tiny amount and his entire mood changed. He came out ready to work, his energy level high. He was almost a new person. He realized that a little bump from time to time was not so bad. He just couldn't be mixing drugs – that's when things got dangerous.

Though he crashed pretty hard later, Dean managed to pull through the night. He wished he'd had just one more hit. Instead, he drank 2 Monsters, a poor replacement for the drug. Those damn drinks made him jumpy and agitated and driving home, he'd cursed loudly at a driver who'd not used a turn signal. "Fucking asshole!" He yelled, making Seth jump in the passenger seat. "Motherfucker. I should chase them down and shoot them in the fucking face."

"Goddamn, Dean. Take it easy." Rollins was concerned. "You don't still keep that gun in the car, do you?"

"I was just pissed, ya know?" Ambrose tried to calm down. "It's still in the Charger anyway."

At home, Ambrose had taken a Xanax to relax and was feeling much better within the hour. He'd turned to Seth and kissed him softly. "You still want to, you know, move forward?"

"Absolutely," Rollins replied and kissed the blond deeply. He was so ready to have sex with Dean again.

This time, Ambrose was nice and balanced, feeling on an even keel and already getting hard. He did have legitimate concerns regarding their sex life and voiced them before the two went to bed. "I'm afraid I'll be too aggressive and upset you. I still love the control and getting rough. I mean, is that ruined forever?"

"It wasn't like that." Seth was ready for this conversation as well. "It was _nothing_ like that actually. When you get rough, you talk to me the whole time. You communicate a lot. You touch me and seem to really pay attention to me." Rollins took a deep breath. "That night you almost ignored me. You said a few things to me but they were so detached and cold. It was like I was just this thing for you to have sex with." Ambrose looked at his feet, feeling guilt. Seth quickly moved on. "So honestly, if you got a little rough, it wouldn't cause like a flashback. That night was very different. And if something bothered me, I'd tell you."

"That's what I want, for you to let me know how you feel." With that Ambrose moved closer to the brunette and went for a deep kiss. Seth returned it hungrily. This was definitely what he wanted.

The two made their way to the bedroom and Dean couldn't begin to control himself. He pushed Seth hard against the wall, taking those deep kisses, his hands in Seth's hair. Rollins was into it and returned the kisses, gripping Dean's back.

"Oh fuck, I want you," Dean growled in his raspy voice. He pulled Seth by the neck of his shirt and took him toward the bed. He jerked up Seth's tee. "Clothes are so fucking useless when you're with me." He was out of his own shirt and panting softly as Seth put his mouth all over the blond's chest. "Yeah, make it feel good," Dean whispered roughly. But it was Seth who lightly speared _him_ to the bed. Rollins had the ability to be very aggressive; he just rarely had the urge. But he rather liked taking Dean off his feet like that.

"Does that feel good?" The brunette posed the question after taking his partner down quickly.

"Hell yeah." Ambrose was better than okay with Seth showing some dominance – as long as it was just _some_ dominance. He flipped the scene right back by putting Seth on his back and pinning him, planting kisses across his boyfriend's strong abs. He wanted Seth to know who was in charge. His cock ached, feeling Seth's lean body under him. He moved up the muscular torso to meet Seth's lips. He was into it now, holding nothing back. His mouth went to his boyfriend's neck. "Are you gonna give it to me? Yeah? You're ready to let to take it? The way you like it so much."

"God, yeah." Rollins was stiff as fuck and wanted his jeans off. He started pushing Dean's pants down, knowing the blond would do the same to him. And it was like it had been so many times, both nude, wrapped up in each other, on the verge of feeling nothing but primal pleasure.

After Seth had gotten another long session of oral attention to everything that could be stimulated, he was lying on his back and feeling his boyfriend enter his slicked up entrance slowly. Yes, this was definitely what he wanted. Dean worked himself into Seth's tight body with shallow, quick thrusts to push through the initial resistance. When it felt more relaxed, he eased his length in, letting Rollins just wrap him up tightly. "Goddamn," he grunted. It was feeling so damn good. He wanted to thrust and Seth was so willing, ready for it. He gave Seth slow, deep strokes. Dean's eyes were closed. His moans were low and lusty and he was lost. His cock hadn't been satisfied like this in weeks now.

On his back, legs open and filled with Dean's stiffness, Seth whined and moved his hips to meet each stroke. "I've missed this so much," He moaned.

"You missed my cock?" Dean's dirty mouth was starting to warm up. "You missed me easing you back and letting you ride my dick?" Rollins was at a loss for words. He just knew he fucking loved Dean's dirty talk. The brunette jerked when Dean slapped his cheek lightly. "Is that it? You missed this cock?" To punctuate Ambrose thrust in hard a few times in a row.

Rollins had liked the slap in the face and was quick to answer. "Fuck yeah, I missed your cock." And he meant it. This was nothing like that night of quiet agony. This was intense and involved them both. Seth knew he was part of something that both derived pleasure from.

Ambrose quickly grasped Seth's stiff dick and pumped it. "Oh fuck, I like doing this." Rollins' cock felt so good in his hand. And he loved the way his boyfriend reacted, raising his hips and making hot noises of pleasure. Ambrose had to stop his own thrusts for a moment as his body raced towards a climax but he continued pleasing Seth by pumping him. He liked the look on Seth's gorgeous face – his eyes were tightly closed and his lips parted as he moved his body to feel every inch of Dean's fist around him. Ambrose thought Seth was fucking beautiful.

He pulled out slowly and Seth made a whining noise. "Let's just change this up," Ambrose whispered softly. He slipped beside Seth and had him lay on his side. The last time they used this spoon position it had been incredible. Dean reentered slowly and began thrusting. His hand ran across Seth's neck and down his torso and found his hard dick again. His arm against the bed found a place curled around Seth's shoulder and he put his lips against the back of Seth's neck. "You drive me fucking crazy. You're so hot and so fucking beautiful and you feel so good. Fuck, it makes me lose my mind." He quickened the pace of both his thrusts and his hand around Rollins' erection. "I live for this." He moaned against Seth's shoulder. "Fuck, I live for you." Ambrose meant it with all his heart. No matter his secrets, he meant that statement. He felt like Seth was his life.

Seth was shaking throughout his body, all his muscles tense, his breath just puffs of air. He was almost there. Ambrose was bumping that spot inside that made Seth go wild and getting his cock jerked was intense. He whined loudly and began pumping forward into Dean's hand. The blond thrust faster and was just within reach of an orgasm. Seth let himself go, pushing his cock into Dean's stationary fist. He came so hard his teeth rattled. Fuck, it was delicious. Ambrose was right there, just seconds behind

Seth, coming an insane load. It had been a long time since he'd been milked and he was making up for it right then. "Holy shit," Dean was panting. "Oh fuck. That was just, oh fuck."

"Damn," Seth made a single comment. And then they were quiet, just staying close and Dean wrapping Seth up in his arms and kissing his neck lightly. Dean knew that holding Seth was the only calm he really needed and he vowed to end his ties with pills for good.

55\. Chapter 55

The contenders tournament was coming up in two weeks. Don had done a good job promoting it and there was positive buzz. Even Dean had gotten a better attitude about the event. Still, Don had not revealed who'd be the winner. Truth be told, even Don wasn't sure. He had originally planned for Ambrose to pick up the belt and bring in a heel reign. The kid could definitely generate heat. With Kofi being such a fan favorite, Ambrose would really get hate for putting Kingston out of business completely. In truth, Don was releasing Kingston who'd been picked up by FCW. Don knew that Kofi had the makings of a WWE guy and let him go with his blessing. Working it as a career-ending injury by Ambrose was an angle that Don liked quite a bit. But, damn, the kid had been late several times. He wasn't even riding with Seth half the time because he slept in every day. He'd managed to piss off Reby, who was crazy about him and that was something Don was surprised to see. Even _she_ was getting sick of "Mox" and his bullshit. It was becoming a trainwreck. Don knew the signs and was sure that Ambrose was popping pills and maybe worse. He'd spoken to Rollins and the brunette was completely out of touch with reality, making excuses for his boyfriend and refusing to admit that Dean had a problem.

Don recalled the conversation. "Don, he's not doing drugs. He had a little problem awhile back but he kicked it. He promised me he'd stay clean. He's just been really tired, ya know? And I think maybe his diet is off. He's been missing meals and not getting enough protein. He needs some fine tuning." Rollins was making himself believe that.

"He's skipping meals because he's doing meth or coke or something. Don't be stupid. Open your eyes, kid." Don had watched Seth walk away shaking with anger but he didn't care. He'd rather have Rollins angry and aware than getting played by his boyfriend.

The past couple of weeks, Ambrose had totally regressed, breaking his promise and hitting the pills hard. He was balancing himself by taking Adderall and Xanax daily now. It was delicate – up and down, the cycle was unbreakable at this point. He'd stayed away from coke and illegal meth and opted for the more expensive prescription meth the form of the ADHD pills. He thought that he was doing okay and didn't realize how transparent his behavior was. He'd not visited his grandparents in days. He just got high for work and wrestling and passed out at home. It was a never-ending loop now.

Rollins had somehow put aside the possibility that Dean was back on drugs and excused him constantly. He had himself fooled pretty deeply and refused to listen to Don telling him otherwise.

56\. Chapter 56

Ambrose was laying on his back and moaning as his boyfriend sucked his cock relentlessly. God, it was good. Seth's mouth was bliss; fucking heaven. He was doing it so good and Dean loved it so much. A few times, Dean had shaken his head as he felt himself slipping into sleep. He didn't expect that. All he'd wanted was too calm down a little; take the edge off with a few benzos but Seth felt so good; so relaxing.

"Dean. Dean," Seth shook his boyfriend.

"Oh fuck, huh?" Ambrose was groggy. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm up."

"You fucking fell asleep while I was blowing you. What the hell?" Rollins was both angry and pretty hurt.

"It's just so relaxing, ya know?" His eyes were closing again. He fought to keep them open.

"Damn! Would you wake the fuck up." Seth was perplexed by the strange behavior, refusing to see it as the obvious effects of a sedative. "Do you wanna have sex or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean sat up a bit. "Yes, I want it. I guess I'm just more tired than I realized." He ran his fingers through Seth's hair and spoke softly. "Yeah, I want it." Rollins licked his lips sensually and went back to Ambrose's cock. He went right back to that heavenly sucking. Dean responded with hot moans and slightly moving his pelvis forward.

As he continued, Seth felt Dean's body go slack. He raised his head and saw the blond out cold again. "Dean?" He moved up the bed and couldn't control himself. He smacked his boyfriend hard in the face.

Ambrose woke immediately and sat up. "Fuck! What are you doing?"

"I trying to do _you_ but you seem to want to sleep." Rollins was angry.

"You're fucking pissed because I'm too tired to have sex? God, you're fucking selfish." Ambrose rubbed his cheek where Seth had laid into him.

"I'm not pissed about that!" Seth shook Dean by the shoulders. "You took something, didn't you?" Seth allowed the truth to come flooding in and it hurt so bad. He just couldn't keep denying it. "Didn't you?" He demanded.

"Hell, no." But Ambrose had already slumped back down and his heavy lids were once again closing. And he was out.

Out of frustration, Seth lay his head on Dean's chest and cried. He cried hard and couldn't stop. It didn't wake Dean and Rollins felt so alone even so close to his partner. He pulled himself together and began ransacking Dean's pockets. He found nothing suspect but he did grab the keys to the grey Camry.

Outside, he tore through every crevice of the car and nothing was there – just the usual, Dean's empty cigarette packs, a couple of lighters, empty water bottles, produce bags that had held the apples he loved so much. But nothing else. Rollins sat in the driver's seat feeling helpless. Finally he decided to go back in. Maybe there was something in the drawers or the bathroom. He grabbed Dean's garbage as he went. When he picked up an empty cigarette pack, it felt like something was inside. He shook it and heard the tiny sound of pills moving about. He hesitated to open it but finally did. He was so disappointed. There were Xanax, Ambien, Vicodin, some Adderall and even a tiny roach from a joint.

He stormed in the house and went straight to the bedroom. "HEY!" He was full of emotion. "DEAN!" the blond stirred.

"What the fuck, Seth? Goddamn. Leave me alone."

"Bet this wakes you up." Rollins held up the cigarette pack and Ambrose's eyes grew wide. "It's going in the fucking toilet." He turned to go.

He heard Dean tearing out of bed and following. Seth already expected it when he was tackled to the ground. "Give me my shit! That's my personal belongings! Give it to me!" He was near clawing at Seth's hand. Rollins refused and pulled the cigarette pack under his body. "Give me my stuff!" Dean turned Seth over trying to pull the pills away. And without warning, he struck Seth hard in the mouth – a stiff right fist that burst Rollins' lip instantly. "Give me my shit!" Ambrose yelled.

"Fuck, take your shit, you pathetic bitch." Seth threw the pack at him and lay back, his entire head throbbing from the punch.

Ambrose was ashamed but quickly snatched the pack up and grabbed the car keys from the side table by the couch. He immediately returned it to the car. He put the keys in his back pocket and lay back down.

"You don't have to hide your damn keys. I'm not gonna try to get them." Seth was leaning in the door of the bedroom, blood poured freely from his lip. "You're pathetic, Dean. You're a fucking slave. I always thought you were so strong. You're fucking weak." He left the boat completely and drove away, still bleeding, shaking, crying. He stopped the car not very far away and got out. He sat down heavily on the sand where he'd slept with Dean. He was just feet away from the place they shared their first kiss. He wished he'd never met Dean. This hurt too much. Loving Dean hurt and Seth knew that wasn't okay.

__Major inspiration, "Circle The Drain" by Katy Perry-__

__You fall asleep during foreplay__

__'Cause the pills you take are more your forte__

__I'm not sticking around__

__To watch you go down__

__Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother__

__Can't be your savior, I don't have the power__

__I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain_  
_  
Many of you have expressed in reviews and PM's how much you hate the two being at odds. And you wonder if they'll weather the storm. Let me just say that I don't see this story as a tragedy and I ask you to stick it out with the guys. Do you believe in love? :) 


	23. Chapter 23

57\. Chapter 57

When Rollins returned later, he found Dean still sleeping. He was angry that his boyfriend could just fucking tune out while their relationship was in crisis. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to give up but he couldn't take anymore abuse – most of it, emotional. The punch had been a knee-jerk reaction out of anger. Dean _really_ hurt Seth with the lying and sneaking about. He risked his health but something the blond didn't even seem to think of was the risk of going back to prison. It could happen so easily. Dean was willing to return to prison and lose Seth for a cheap high? Rollins wouldn't stand for that recklessness for very long.

The week was long and Seth operated on auto-pilot, ignoring Dean's problem. He concentrated on the contenders match, getting closer and closer. Saturday night Dean had a match against Kingston. It was a disaster. Ambrose was pretty fuzzy-headed from a mix of pills and beer. He let Kofi do most of the work and yet he picked up the pin as planned. The crowd was pissed. It was such an unbelievable win.

When the doors closed, Don was quite direct. "Black, you're in tomorrow. Mox, stay the fuck home."

"What?" Dean was shocked. He was a draw here, top heel. Why would Don tell him to stay home?

"I'm sick of your shit matches."

Don turned off the lights in his office. "I have a business to run here."

"What the fuck, Don?" Ambrose tossed his bag to the floor. "This isn't fucking fair." Don approached the angry young man.

"How many times are going to look like shit when I put you in a good match?" Don was furious with Dean. "Who are you? Jeff fucking Hardy. Get it together or I'll kick your ass out for good, kid, talent or not." Don glanced to Seth briefly with an apologetic look and then he dropped a bombshell. "Rollins needs to be here. You don't. He's picking up the belt from Kofi two weeks from now." Don took a deep breath. "I know you thought it would come down to you and Rollins for the contender spot but, next Saturday, you're ducking out in round 1 by way of DQ, Ambrose. Sorry." Don stuck his cigar back in his mouth and picked up his keys and jacket.

Ambrose tried to calm himself and play on Don's sympathy. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Don. I'm just so tired from work." Dean was apologizing for about the fourth or fifth time now and it was worn out. But he couldn't handle not even getting a good match out the tournament.

"I've done this for years and years. I know the difference between tired and fucked up." Don was glaring at Dean, angry the kid had lied. "You're a fuckin' junkie or on the road to being one."

"That's bullshit, Don," Dean argued as the old man walked away without looking back. "Hear me, Don? Bullshit!"

"Let's just go home." Seth pulled at Dean's arm. It was late. Seth's match had been incredible but he couldn't enjoy it, having watched his partner look slow and sloppy and the crowd openly noting his decline. And now, this awesome news was totally ruined by Dean's problems.

"Fuck Don. That old son of a bitch." Ambrose was rifling through his bag in the car as Seth drove silently. He knew that Dean was resenting him right now. "He just doesn't get it. I have to survive my own way. You're winning? That's fine. That's awesome but putting me out in Round 1. That old fuck. I should mess him up!" He finally yanked out a plastic Ziploc bag. Inside were pills galore. This was a new low. He was openly doing drugs in front of his boyfriend.

Rollins pulled the car over quickly. Dean already had several Xanax tablets in his mouth. He just chewed the bitter pills up without water. "Give me that shit!" Seth reached for the bag that Dean held it away from him.

"Fucking stop it. I need these. I'm upset and I have anxiety. This is medicine." Ambrose felt as if he sounded completely reasonable.

"Okay," Seth said and sat back in his seat. "What are the pink and white capsules?"

"That's Adderall." Ambrose looked at Seth with sincerity. "I need those for energy."

"You don't have ADD. You don't _need_ them. You want them." Rollins looked at the contents from what Dean felt was a safe distance. "What are the long white ones?"

"Vicodin. I have pain." Ambrose was getting very defensive. "Just fuck it, I need everything in this bag and that's my business." He stashed them in his gym bag and shoved it under his feet in the passenger floor. He was no doubt protecting it from Seth's possible move for it.

Instead of saying anything else, Seth got back on the road and drove them home. By the time he pulled up to their place, Dean was knocked out, sleeping against the window. Rollins considered leaving him there but couldn't find the heart to do that. He walked him in and to the bed. Although he had access, Seth left Dean's baggie of pills right where they were. Throwing them away would just make Dean buy more and take more stupid chances. Rollins knew that he had to take real action, soon.

58\. Chapter 58

_They say it gets worse before it gets better ..._

Don's word was final and Ambrose stayed home Sunday. He had no urge to go watch other guys do what he desperately wanted to be doing. He lounged on top of the boat and tanned. Tanning was a big part of wrestling but he'd always done it so it wasn't like a chore. After a few beers, he actually dozed off. He and Seth had sunned enough that they no longer burned and a couple of hours baking wasn't going to kill him.

"... sleepy head. Wake up." Fingers tickled Dean's sweaty abs. "Hellooo. Sleepy head." His eyes opened slowly and he saw Reby standing over him. "Wake up. You're frying up here." He had to agree. He was hot as Hades and needed cold water. He rose slowly, stretching.

Inside after downing a cold bottled water, he finally spoke. "Why are you out this way?"

"I came to check on you," She smiled coyly.

"I'm fine. Don's too concerned." He was feeling very comfortable talking to Reby now since the initial lust she'd had for him had calmed significantly. "You want a beer?"

"Sure." She smiled mischievously. "Well how about a beer back to follow a couple of shots."

"Oh, Reby, you and shots – I've seen that." He laughed good-naturedly. The incident was now history but it was easy to recall when she'd been all over him after having a few too many shots.

"Just a couple, Jon. I'm a big girl."

"Well, you aren't. That's the problem. You're a skinny thing." He knew she hated being called skinny and did it just to annoy her.

"Gimme the shots, asshole." Her brow was furrowed and he laughed at her seriousness. She stopped looking so sour and laughed a little too. She grinned when he poured her a couple of shots of Jim and handed her a Yeungling to chase it. He had the same and settled on the couch.

"Are we having a contest again cuz you know I can outdrink you all day, girl." He grinned.

"Just drink," She huffed and did a shot and chased it quickly with her beer. He just watched her and then tipped his shot slowly, followed by the next one and made no facial expression at all.

"Oh yes, you're so cool," She joked. She tipped her other shot and refused to chase it. "Ha!" She laughed and brushed her hair from her face. That day she was wearing very little of the heavy eye makeup she wore at shows and just some sheer foundation and lip gloss. She had learned to be much less of a flirt and decided that Jon was never going to like her so why bother with all the makeup.

"You know it's just a Sunday afternoon show. Don't look so down."

"It's other things too. You wouldn't understand." Dean waved her off.

"I might." She sat cross-legged and drank her beer.

"It's not just the show. It's the title shot. Seth is getting it." He tilted his beer, feeling resentful and angry. "I don't get shit and he's picking up the strap in two weeks."

"Really?" She had no idea who was getting the title. "Don told you that?"

"Yeah," Dean answered sourly. "That and I get a round 1 match at the contenders tournament and I lose via DQ. I'm peacin' out in the first half-hour. I shouldn't even fucking go."

"I'm so sorry, Jon." She knew why Don was doing this. It was obvious Dean was a mess. But his pout just tugged at her heart and she wanted to comfort him. She gave him a hug with one arm.

"Thanks." He turned to her and smiled. It was an awkwardly long gaze. Maybe it was the booze or his anger at Don or resentment of Seth or just that she had offered a shoulder but he leaned in and kissed the girl.

She returned the kiss right away, having wanted this from the start. It quickly blew up into unabashed making out. She straddled him and he grabbed her ass, pushing up with his hips. He was hard this time. He needed to fuck somebody and why not her? Seth didn't give two fucks about him.

And there were things Seth didn't know; didn't need to know as far as Dean was concerned. He dodged the question when Seth asked if he'd been with more girls than guys. He absolutely had, by far, been with more girls. Truth be told, Ambrose's sex with men was limited to a few guys. Seth was far more experienced but Dean just happened to be really fucking good in bed with men … and women. And he'd never ruled out a serious relationship with a female. He could never tell Seth that.

Now, here he was cheating like a dirtbag with this girl who he'd come to call a friend. His cock wanted it bad, if just to get a taste of the past. Although his tendencies had presented themselves even back then. He'd turned off more than one girl by trying to have anal sex with her. That was his favorite way. He wondered if Reby would give it up like that and his cock ached. He wanted to fuck her like this, traditionally and then hopefully, take her from behind the way he really liked it. She seemed slutty enough to go for it.

She went for his neck with her lips and his eyes scanned the room. He saw Seth's watch on the side table – the one he liked so much and always wore to special occasions with Dean. He smiled when he thought of that and snapped back to reality.

"Reby, Reby, Reby," He said in rapid succession while pulling away. "We need to put the brakes on here. This can't happen." He adjusted his cock in an obvious way and admitted, "God knows, I want to. Okay?" He kind of glanced at the bulge in his jeans. "But we work together. We've become friends. Let's cool it. For the sake of our relationship." He waited for her arguments to wear him down but she moved off of him and sat down.

"My mind agrees," She said shyly. "It's just, you know, I really want to."

"I can't," He said as kindly as possible.

"I think you love someone already." She didn't look his way but at the floor. "I've always noticed that this is a one-bedroom place and I've wondered where does Seth sleep. I think I know." She cleared her throat softly. "But whatever, I'm not asking. And not telling," She added and laughed a genuinely sweet laugh. "I think I should go, yeah?" She stood and blushed.

He took her hands. "Look at me," He coaxed until she did. "Let's not be all uncomfortable. You can look at me and I can look at you. We don't have to feel weird, ya know? Nothing happened." He hugged her and she embraced him tightly. God, it was so easy to love him.

After she left, Ambrose did treat himself to a cold shower, patiently waiting for his cock to deflate. He didn't even feel right jerking off because of her. It was just wrong. It was just … not Seth.

As the fierce need for climax dissolved, he felt guilty but he quickly twisted that into anger. Why did Don make him stay home? And why the fuck did Reby Sky come fuck with his head? He needed to relax before Seth got home. He went to his hiding place and counted out two Xanax. After all, he wasn't small and one probably wouldn't even matter. Better make it three, just to take that edge off. He wanted to be calm when Seth got home. He definitely planned on getting that hard-on back but this time, for who he really wanted – the only person who really got him off. Seth. "Fuck, hot motherfucker," Dean moaned and smiled thinking of the brunette. 


	24. Chapter 24

59\. Chapter 59

When Seth arrived home after the Sunday afternoon show, he expected to encounter Dean angry and resentful but instead the blond was outside with Rex, calmly smoking and looking at the water. Ambrose looked up, his body was actually completely drug-free at the moment, the benzos having run their course. "Hey, you," He said softly to Seth. "How was it?"

"Um, it was cool. Decent crowd." He was not sure how to handle Dean in such a normal mood. "You're sober, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ambrose smiled although it occurred to him that Seth could see he was clean right away and that surprised him. He didn't realize it was so obvious when he used. He felt unusually emotional, filled with regret over the Reby situation. He met Seth and embraced him. "Missed you," He whispered in the brunette's ear, brushing his lips across as he spoke. Rollins felt immediate arousal. Getting fucked by sober Dean was about the hottest thing on the planet. Ambrose continued in a breathy voice. "I want to take you inside and just fucking tear you up." He licked Seth's ear softly.

"Oh hell yes," Seth replied, very ready for such a night.

Before long at all, the two were in bed together, their toned, naked bodies pressed against each other. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive during sex. Every touch was electric, every word, every breath so clear and reaching him deeply and they hadn't even gotten started yet. Damn, Seth himself was _the_ drug.

Ambrose was filled with lust and yet, laced with sweetness. Some of his words surprised Seth. Between kisses, "Oh babe, I need you. Mm just need to feel you." He wasn't usually one to use terms of affection and yet again, he did. "Baby," He whispered against Seth's neck. "Mm, _my_ baby." Hot breaths. "Seth." He kissed the neck of his boyfriend passionately. It was so simple and not sensual, but Ambrose's sweet talk rocked Seth's soul. Things took a turn for the more primal and Dean moved on top of Seth, pinning him strongly with both hands pushing into the brunette's arms. Their kisses were loud with moans and whines.

"I know what you need," Dean growled and released Seth's arm. He moved down his boyfriend's body. Rollins just closed his eyes and tilted his head back knowing that he was about to get some of his partner's amazing mouth. He was absolutely right and he thrust up instantly when Dean's mouth took his stiff cock in deep. Fuck, Dean was giving when it came to oral sex. Seth had always noticed that Ambrose couldn't leave his own mouth alone – always moving his lips into various shapes, his tongue darting in and out, his fingers playing at his lips often. The guy seemed to have an oral fixation and apparently Seth's cock made the top of the list of favorite toys. And right now, Dean was making good use of that hot toy, sucking and slurping on Seth's dick like it was the only thing keeping him alive. His thumbs were pressed into Seth's arched pelvic bones while his fingers were firmly grasping the back of his hips. It was a nice tight hold and perfect for really getting that big cock stuffed into his mouth. Ambrose pumped at the bed while he had no intentions of reaching an orgasm like that this time. He pleased Seth for a while like that and then moved away, pushing at Seth to turn over.

As he rested on his belly, Seth heard the familiar sound of the cap on the lube opening. He smiled thinking how slutty Dean seemed always magically producing the lubricant from nowhere as if he was used to these situations on a regular basis. While dirty, it turned Seth on thinking of Dean being a bad boy picking up guys and then dropping them after his appetite was filled. But he managed to tame that dirty, sweet boy and damn, that was hot.

Those magical fingers of Dean's slipped across his boyfriend's pucker sending a thrilling feeling through Seth's body and the feeling seemed to end up right in his cock. He moaned when the blond's tongue licked between his buttocks, that tongue that came to such a stiff point stimulating him at his sensitive entrance. A few more brushes of his tongue and Dean was working one finger inside. It was slick with warm lubricant and was somehow the most exciting thing and the most relaxing thing all at once. Ambrose ran his nails down one of Seth's full cheeks. "You like being my plaything?" His tone was rough and demanding.

"God, yeah," The brunette answered without hesitation. "Fuck yeah."

"We're gonna play a lot more, you and me." That strong, raspy voice was the Dean that Seth loved – so in control, so cool, so very clear about the intentions he had. "We're gonna play as long as I want to. And you're gonna shut up and fucking like it and fucking take it and be as good as I want you to be for as long as I want you to be." He plunged another digit in without warning, making Rollins moan like a whore. Fuck, he loved Dean being, just, Dean.

Ambrose worked his boyfriend's body until Seth was a quivering mass and his tight ass was so relaxed the blond thought that he could get two cocks in it. Dean had a fleeting thought that having a sex toy right now would be so fun. He swept the thought aside as he pulled Seth to his knees. Fuck, he loved it when Rollins collapsed back down and had to try again – now _that_ was a turned on boy. He grasped the brunette's hips and it was easy work penetrating him. "Goddamn." Ambrose shook with pleasure. As quickly as he started thrusting, his right hand wrapped around Seth's stone hard cock. The brunette moaned loudly and rolled his hips, putting his dick through Dean's slick fist at a brisk pace.

"God, I love fucking you," Ambrose said, as he grunted with each thrust. And he meant it. Seth's body was amazing in every way – beautiful to look at, tasted so hot and felt like heaven. "I love fucking you and damn, I fucking love you." His little word play would have seemed lame but he meant it with all his being. His thrusts were just happening on their own, pulling him in rather than he pushing. And Rollins was there already. He whined and pumped forward, coming in the blond's hand and onto the sheets beneath them. And it was so obvious when Seth came as his body clenched Ambrose tightly, milking his cock in seconds. Dean was loud as hell this time, really getting vocal and just letting that feeling out. This moment was the best he'd felt since … he couldn't remember when.

The two took a hot shower and kissed one another softly. "Please stay like this," Seth said. "I love you like this. This is the guy I went crazy for the second I met him."

"I'll try." And damn, Dean meant that.

60\. Chapter 60

That day after the wonderful, sober, real sex with his boyfriend, Seth's heart plunged to yet another low when he found Dean knocked out on the couch. There were several beer bottles laying around and Rollins didn't even have to ask. He knew that Ambrose had taken pills. He'd seen him like this before too many times – impossible to wake, groggy, eyes glazed over.

The night before, after having that amazing sex with Seth, Dean had lay down with his partner to sleep but his body was going into overdrive – he couldn't sleep, couldn't stop his heart from racing, couldn't stop the symptoms of the notoriously hellish withdrawal from Xanax. Finally, he'd given up. He kissed Rollins' shoulder lightly and even whispered, "I'm so sorry. I tried."

He'd quietly gone for his stash hidden right there in their bedroom and calmed himself with the soothing 2mg tablets. He'd started with two and somehow progressed to taking several more along with a six-pack of beer and even a handful Soma muscle relaxers that Robbie E had slipped him a while back. And damn, he slept so good. But as afternoon approached and it was time for work, his body was still in the grip of the deep sedation.

After trying over and over to make Dean wake up and stay awake, Seth did something he'd never done before. He grabbed his bottled waters, some protein bars and even a few of Dean's apples which the blond ignored for the most part now along with most food. And Rollins hopped into his Camry and went to work, leaving Dean sleeping and accountable to Roman on his own.

Just 10 minutes into the shift, Reigns had approached Rollins. "Where is Ambrose?"

So tired of the stress of the entire situation, Seth didn't try to cover anything up. "He's sleeping. I tried to wake him. And Roman, I really tried but he couldn't wake up and I finally left him there."

"Is he sick?" Reigns was concerned.

"I guess so," Rollins answered solemnly.

"Has he got a 'problem'?" Roman had noticed that Ambrose was high and low and acted so oddly as of late. He never knew who was coming in to work – Dean that did his job and did it well or Dean who was barely moving or speaking to anyone.

"Roman, he's just … look, I couldn't wake him up. I'm sorry." Rollins went back to lifting the freight by himself. The current pieces were only about 110 pounds but later, he'd need help.

Reigns left the area and sent Ziggler over to work with Seth for the rest of the shift. He made

his way into his office and called Dean's cell immediately. Over at Lake Aleda, Ambrose slept through the ringing phone without so much as stirring. Roman left a stern voice message demanding that Ambrose call him. Not showing for work without so much as a call was considered a very serious infraction.

By the time Ambrose awoke, it was dark. For a moment, he was confused as to the time, the day, everything. He looked at his cell and saw that it was Monday at almost 9 o' clock at night. "Fuck! Holy shit!" He realized that he'd slept through most of his shift at the freight company. He saw the voicemail from Reigns from hours ago. "Damn," He rubbed his eyes and rose for something to quench his terrible thirst. He grabbed a cold beer – not exactly the healthiest choice. After downing a few sips, he made the dreaded call.

Reigns was pissed. Even as Dean tried explaining that he'd had a terrible headache, yet another lie, and had taken some medication that must've been too strong, Roman just shook his head on the other end of the line. He wasn't even going to pretend to believe Dean. The warning that Ambrose had gotten had been strict. As far as Roman was concerned, Ambrose was on probation at work now. If he was so much as 5 minutes late, Reigns was ready to terminate his employment.

Ambrose got off the phone cursing. Fuck, hadn't Reigns overreacted? And the asshole had straight out accused Dean of using drugs. "Fuck him!"

As for Seth, Ambrose had some choice words for that motherfucker. He'd screwed Dean over totally – leaving him at home, not defending him with Roman. He just deserted Dean and left him in a bad spot. Ambrose was infuriated. "When he gets home ..." Dean's eyes were just dark, vast pools of hate. He pumped up on his most secret possession, a little meth, and waited for Seth to walk through that door. There was going to be hell to pay. 


	25. Chapter 25

61\. Chapter 61

When Seth arrived home, he saw Dean on the couch and assumed that he was asleep. He took a shower to relax and wash the long day away. As he was wrapping a towel around his body, Dean leaned in the door and spoke. It startled Seth who thought his boyfriend was sleeping.

"Why'd you let me sleep in?" Ambrose was angry.

"I tried waking you up over and over." Rollins wished that Dean would back off. Instead he came into the bathroom, blocking the door.

"So you just let me miss work. Awesome," He said loudly, sarcastically. "That's fucking great, Seth."

"You were impossible to wake so I had no choice. I went on in and left you here."

"And you didn't fucking think of telling Roman that I was sick? You just let him wonder and then he called here." He was glaring at Seth, his rage obvious.

"I'm not your parent. I'm your boyfriend. I didn't sign on to take care of you like you're a kid." Rollins was angry in his own right now. Still, he moved back a step when Ambrose walked towards him. He had no idea what dangerous, frightening thing Dean had done to his system but that he was on some kind of trip was plain to see.

"You screwed me over. Fucking Don screwed me over. That bitch Reby screwed me over." He grabbed Seth's throat in a surprisingly fast motion. "Why are you all trying to fuck me over?" He began to yell. "Why are you people aways fucking with me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" He was right in Seth's face now and still holding onto the brunette's throat. He hadn't put pressure on and seemed to just be trying to intimidate … it was working. "You're so mean to me," His tone was much softer now. "Why do you want me to hurt?" He was staring into Seth's eyes. Rollins was completely confused as seemingly sweet Dean kissed him hard on the lips. The blond's fingers found each side of Seth's face and held him, kissing him desperately and quietly crying. Rollins just had no ability to be angry at a tearful Dean and wrapped his arms around his partner's back, returning the kiss.

"So fucking sick of this." Ambrose had let go of Seth and let his forehead rest on the brunette's shoulder. "Sick of feeling like shit and sick of people not giving a fuck – _you_ not giving a fuck." He pulled away and his face shone with tears. He shook his head slowly. "You don't give a fuck." With absolutely no warning, Ambrose slapped Seth hard across the face, knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor. In the tight space, his head hit the wall and he was cursing.

"Fuck you, Dean! Get the fuck out! Get out!" Rollins jaw was fine. It did sting but it had been an open-handed strike. But hitting the wall with his head had hurt plenty. He watched Dean walk out calmly as if he'd never hit him.

Rollins emerged slowly from the bathroom to see Dean seated on the couch, a beer in hand. He looked up when Seth went by on his way to the bedroom. "Seth?" He called. "Seth? Have sex with me." He laughed very quietly and quite insanely. He was in the door, following his partner, "Hey. Have sex with me."

"Fuck off." Rollins slipped into fresh boxer-briefs.

"No, not fuck _off_ – fuck_ me_." Ambrose laughed again. "Please. Please. Please. I need it. Come on, you kinda owe me after screwing me over and leaving me home from work. So just, come on, give it up. Let me have that fucking hot ass." It was obvious from his tone that Dean was becoming a bit more aggressive with each passing second. "Seth! Do it!"

The brunette was shaking inside but smiled as pleasantly as possible. "Okay baby. I just need to lay my things out for work tomorrow, okay?"

Ambrose looked as if he were suspicious of Seth but settled down. "Okay."

Rollins who never laid things out for work was dealing with a Dean who didn't seem to even compute that and he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, fresh socks and his steel-toe boots and lay them on the end of the couch by his keys. "There. All ready, okay?"

"Yeah," Dean was absent again, staring off into space. "Now, what? Ready? Are we going out, Seth?"

"No, you wanted to go to bed." Rollins was near screaming dealing with this insanity.

"Oh yeah, yeah. To bed with you." He smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I need to fuck you. Yeah." He slipped inside the bedroom and begin stripping his clothes off. He called for Seth and became very alert when he heard the front door softly close.

Rollins had already jumped into the Camry, wearing only his briefs and tossing the rest of his clothing into the passenger seat. Ambrose was out the door right behind him, dressed in only jeans that were unbuttoned and running to Seth's car. Rollins accelerated in reverse and quickly put the car into Drive. Dean had reached the car and hit the passenger window several times. A spray of glass showered Seth as it broke under the angry punches of his boyfriend but he kept going and left a bleeding, cursing Dean behind.

62\. Chapter 62

"I don't really even drink tea," A still wet-haired Seth said crying.

"She knows a lot about healing," Thomas told the upset young man. "Drink the tea. It makes you calm." Lillian held out the chamomile tea and even held the cup a bit as a shaking Seth took a sip of the hot liquid. It even tasted calming and he got a better hold on the cup.

"It's going to be fine," Lillian told Seth softly and put an arm around his shoulder. Thomas sat on the other side of him, patting his back.

After leaving Dean behind, Seth had pulled over and dressed and gone straight to the Ambrose house. He couldn't do this alone anymore. Seth hadn't wanted to tell the Ambroses about Dean's problem but he had to share this burden and ask for help.

Thomas was devastated but didn't seem surprised. He knew that his grandson had been raised around drugs and had no real parenting. And the boy obviously had a wild streak. "I was afraid he'd go down that road with the way Caroline was. He must have, at least, _some_ of her addictive personality. She was never violent though." Seth had shared with them about the violence in a very limited way.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Rollins was finally letting go and crying as Lillian kept an arm tight around his shoulder. Thomas stroked Seth's arm and wept as well. These people were treating Seth like family and that made him hurt for his own.

"You should sleep," Lillian told him. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, you need to rest." Thomas was helping Seth to his feet. He was so tired and weak. Stress was overwhelming him. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"But Dean, he was cut and he's high. I have to go back." Seth reached for his keys.

"No, you aren't going back there tonight." Thomas pulled the keys away. "I'll go."

Rollins had argued with Thomas for a while but saw that same determination in the man's eyes that he'd seen many times in Dean's. They were the same blue-grey color as his grandfather's as well.

_At the houseboat_

Thomas knocked on the door and finally heard Dean stomping to it. "Why did you leave?" He was yelling as he opened it. He seem to sober up for a moment at the sight of his grandfather. "Oh. Um, what do you need?"

Right away, Thomas noticed dried blood on Dean's hand and arm. "You're cut. Are you okay?" He reached for Dean who jerked back.

"Shit, this is nothing. I've been worse."

"You should at least wash the blood off." He looked at his grandson with concern. "Let me come in, Deano. Talk to me."

"Yeah, okay." The younger Ambrose moved aside and allowed Thomas to come in.

"I really wish you'd clean that wound up. Let's at least look at it." He walked Dean to the sink and turned it on. "Come on." He pumped antibacterial soap into Dean's hand and was relieved when his grandson began washing the blood away.

"I might as well get used to this. The rate I'm going, Don's gonna fire me and I'll end up in light tube and barbwire matches.*

"No, you won't get fired. You don't have to quit doing something you love." He touched his grandson on the shoulder. "But you have to stop taking drugs."

Dean

showed a side of himself to Thomas the he hid quite well from Seth. He dried his now clean arm and saw the wounds were not very deep and turned to his grandfather. "I can't." He let tears fall. "I can't." The older Ambrose who was tall like Dean pulled his grandson close and stroked his hair as the blond cried on his shoulder.

"We're going to get you help. Will you go to rehab?"

__*To actually see Moxley/Ambrose in light tube and barbwire matches lol, search "Jon Moxley CZW" _or "Jon Moxley TOD" on YouTube._ _It's pretty fun but of course if blood bothers you, stay away._  
_


End file.
